


Their Memories Live On

by Animebaby00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Clothes, Baby Hiccups, Baby Names, Baby Shower, Baby Stuffs, Baby's Room, Belly Casting, Blood, Braxton Hicks Contractions, Breastfeeding, Bubble Bath, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Challenges, Chocolate, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cravings, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Doctor Visits, Doulas, Emotional Katsuki Yuuri, Emotions, Empathy, False Alarm, False Contractions, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Flustered, Gender Reveal, Gentle Kissing, Graphic Description, Hair Brushing, Happy, Hormones, Hugs, Hungry Baby, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Kissing, Late Nights, Love, Lullabies, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Memories, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Names, Nursery, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot Collection, Pampering, Pictures, Poor Victor, Positions, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Brain, Pregnancy Problems, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Katsuki Yuuri, Preparation, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Rain Sounds, Romance, Series Finale, Shopping, Shopping Spree, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Strawberries, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprises, Sympathy, Talking, Tears, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ultrasound Photos, Unsure Yuuri, Vomiting, Worried Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuuri Has A Sweet Tooth, Yuuri Knows, baby shopping, birthing class, child birth, cuteness, forgetful yuuri, getting closer, labor, practice, pregnancy struggles, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: Drabbles of Yuuri and Victor's journey to parenthood.( Sequel to Footprints in the Sand )
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 131
Kudos: 241





	1. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor try to come up with a name for their baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hii everyone !
> 
> Okay I know it's been awhile since I've posted, that's because like I said in my last story, I was working on something special. And here it is !
> 
> I've decided to write a sequel to my Yuri !!! on Ice fanfiction Footprints in the Sand in following Yuuri and Victor's path to parenthood since sooooo many different ideas exist out there to write about. But there is more to this sequel than meets the eye and I'll explain at the end of the chapter 😉. 
> 
> But before anything else, the idea of writing the sequel does not belong to me. The inspiration for this and current first part of the series is credited to @Akwolfgrl. She has an account here on AO3 and a comment she made on Footprints in the Sand inspired me to write this so I give them my thanks. And she writes stories as well so make sure to go check her out :)
> 
> Alrighty, I've blabbed long enough. Hope you all enjoy !
> 
> ( Please read end notes. )

20 weeks, 5 days

" Angelina is really pretty. Or how about Annika ?"

"Hmmm…Not bad. But I still like the name Victoria."

Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully and once again looked at the screen of the laptop located on his husband's lap, his hands gently laid upon his swollen midsection, rubbing it ever so gently. 

"Are you sure you want her to have Russian name ?" Victor inquired, " I mean I don't have a problem with it, but I've seen so many cute, beautiful names in Japanese too. It would give us more options."

"Maybe so, but I want her to have a Russian name." Yuuri persisted," And you know we don't have to find one right at this moment. We still have another 4 months before she's even here."

Victor puffed out his lip, "But Yuuri I can't help it ! I want to find a name for her so bad !" 

The Japanese man chuckled lightly at his husband's eagerness.

At Yuuri's last ultrasound appointment, the two men had discovered that Yuuri was carrying a baby girl and they were nothing short but thrilled at the news.

Victor had not shut up about adorable, dolly, lacy clothing as well as accessories and cute hairstyles while Yuuri pondered and happily thought about ideas in decorating her nursery.

Knowing that their baby was a girl also gave a stable basis of looking for names.

But what had been a few different ideas tossed here and there, led to Victor being on a mad hunt to find a name for their daughter, and soon, hundreds of different ideas had gone in and out of conversation. 

And none so far had been successful. 

Yuuri then smiled softly,"I know you do. But don't worry so much, Victor." he said in a comforting voice "The right name will come. But sometimes that means taking a break from looking," he gently took the laptop away, closed it, and set it on the coffee table, before leaning back again against Victor's side, his warm, brown gaze meeting a brilliant blue, "and giving it the chance to do so."

Victor moved his head to the side so that it rested on top on Yuuri's, finding immediate comfort in the scent and softness of Yuuri's hair, " I guess you're right but-"

"No," Yuuri interrupted, a tiny giggle mixing in between his next statement ,"you KNOW I'm right." 

"Oh hush," Victor smiled, poking Yuuri on the cheek, "Is it such a bad thing that I want to name our daughter?"

"Of course it's not," Yuuri reasurred," But on some occasions, I think you'll end up worrying yourself silly over something so simple as a name. I sometimes forget that I'M usually the one with the anxiety problems with how worked up you've been getting. Just give it time."

Victor reluctantly nodded in understanding that Yuuri was right. He supposed he had been a liiiitle focused on finding a name...but he had thought that was normal. 

Well...maybe not so normal when you have 8 different books titled "What to Name Your Baby" and a web browser with the last 100 searches being baby name websites. 

Yeah. He needed to chill out a bit. 

And with Yuuri by his side, especially in his current state, that was one of the easiest things to do.

Something about his adorably pregnant husband always sent him into an oblivion of calmness.

Maybe it was the new, sweetly scented pheromones Yuuri had begun to emit ever since the start of his pregnancy. Before, his scent had been a sharp, rich cinnamon but it had become softer over the last few months. It was a different kind of strong, and pleasantly unique with hints of vanilla and sweet, milky caramel. 

Or perhaps it could be the change in his body. Yuuri always gained weight easily, but this weight gain did him more justice than harm. His hips and thighs had become softer and wider while his cheeks filled out a little more and now almost always carried a pink hue to them. And his tummy, perfectly rounded, due to their baby girl sleeping and growing inside, receiving so much love and attention day after day even though she was still safely nestled inside her Mama's womb. 

Now that was something Victor was definitely enthralled with . 

The way Yuuri carried himself and cared for their unborn daughter always made him admire the omega with utter amazement. 

He always found Yuuri talking to her, and when he wasn't, Victor himself was. He would play music for her and would try his best to eat healthy instead of giving into what cravings he had experienced. He would carress his belly at random times during the day, hoping to eventually recieve tiny kicks or knudges against his palm even though he knew she was still too tiny to do so. He had felt flutters and miniscule jolts, but nothing too strong as of yet.

Victor couldn't wait for the day that he would be able to feel her.

But for now, he would simply lean against Yuuri's side and place his head up against his tummy, both hands carefully pressed up against the slightly stretched surface as he occasionally whispered to her or pressed kisses around Yuuri's navel. 

Which was exactly what he was doing now, causing a heartwarming smile to grace Yuuri's lips.

"She likes it when you do that." he whispered, threading his fingers through Victor's hair.

Victor hummed, " Is she moving ?"

"Not a whole bunch...and it's still not strong enough for you to feel. But it's more like your actions calm her down." 

"Do they really ?" Victor inquired cutely," It that it malyshka ? Do you know my touch ?" He pressed his nose against the skin of Yuuri's tummy," Daddy and Mama can't wait to meet you."

Yuuri fawned over Victor talking to their daughter. He found moments like these precious and he couldn't help but gush and admire every single one. And in addition, these moments always got him thinking. Especially about one thing in particular.

"I wonder what she'll look like." Yuuri questioned a loud, grazing his finger over Victor's brow. 

The Russian smiled and drew little squiggles over Yuuri's stomach,"I've been wondering the same. But I hope she has your looks. She'd be beautiful with your hair."

"And with your eyes…" Yuuri marveled in whisper, pressing a palm to the underside of his bump, "But her looks don't matter. I'll love her regardless. I already love her, even now…so much."

A look of adoration was painted on Victor's face as he watched Yuuri smile lovingly at his rounded tummy. He moved to sit on his knees, yet his hand and forearm were still located on Yuuri's midsection as his own head moved to rest on Yuuri's temple, mouth close to his ear, "As do I, " he said softly," And I love YOU as well."

Yuuri gave a baby grin as Victor kissed his nose, letting his head fall after to rest in the crook of Victor's neck. He breathed softly, feeling Victor's hand rub gentle circles near his belly button.

He couldn't help it now. Several different images of a little girl with his and Victor's genetics coursed through his mind on repeat. Blue eyes or brown ? Chubby cheeks or defined jaw ? Pale or tan skin ? Black, unruly hair...or flowy, silver ribbons?

Yuuri slightly peered up at Victor, smiling at the silver bangs that covered his eye. Both were closed though, his lids hiding his gorgeous blue orbs from sight. 

Yuuri secretly hoped that the baby would have Victor's hair. 

It wasn't totally impossible even though Yuuri only knew of one other person in Victor's family that had hair like him.

He averted his eyes and peered at a picture that sat in the corner of their living room in their shrine shelf. The picture was framed in gold and surrounded by candles that were currently lit. A woman that Yuuri had only heard stories about stared back at him, clad in a beautiful, white wedding dress with the same blue eyes and silver hair as Victor.

It was her that had given Victor nearly every aspect of his looks. 

It was only natural since she was his mother after all.

Yuuri frowned slightly.

The events from a few months ago still occasionally played through his head like a catchy tune, and though it brought a lot of sadness, relief and closure shined through in the end when it was needed the most. 

And Victor was finally at peace with himself. That was the most important part. 

Elena had passed on and joined her husband Alexandr with eternal gratefulness and love for her son, and Yuuri could only hope that they were watching over Victor, and maybe, himself and their unborn daughter too. 

They were highlights of Victor's past and Yuuri respected them deeply even though he had never met them. 

But despite all of that, he still wanted to keep their memories alive.

...What if…?

"Hey, Victor ?"

"Hm ?"

"I was just thinking...and...uhm...I may have an idea...about a name for the baby."

Yuuri swore he had never seen Victor's eyes pop open so fast. They met his gaze and were wide and sparkling with a great amount of interest.

"Really ?! What is it ?" He asked excitedly.

"Well...what do you think of…" Yuuri casted his gaze down at his belly before looking back up at Victor with a tiny smile "...Elena ?"

He had no idea why he was expecting a reaction right away, but instead...

The recommendation was followed by silence, Victor's wide eyes, and slightly open mouth that scared Yuuri quite a bit. 

Oh no. Maybe this was a bad idea. He had a feeling it was too soon. Crap, he really, really messed-

"You...you'd want to name her after my mother ?"

Yuuri swallowed, slightly staring at a brown button sewn onto Victor's sweater like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I...I wouldn't mind it. I honestly think it's a beautiful name. And I was thinking that maybe...we could incorporate your father's name too."

Victor stared at him, but Yuuri pretended not to notice as he continued.

" We could add -ia to the end of his name similar to how you created the name 'Victoria' but instead, it would be 'Alexandria'. We could use it as a middle name...but only if you want. This was just a random idea I had and I promise I'm not trying to make this hard on you but I think-"

" It's perfect."

Yuuri paused, and looked up slowly, finally having the courage to meet Victor's gaze.

His bright blue eyes were soft, yet filled with a firm touch of something that symbolized approval. 

"You're...okay with it ?" Yuuri asked meekly.

Victor nodded slowly,squeezing Yuuri's shoulder lightly while rubbing his thumb over it, "Of course I am. I should really be asking if YOU'RE okay with it."

"Why me ?"

"Because," Victor grasp Yuuri's hand, holding onto it gently but with a soft firmness, "You're...involving what family I had into the name of our daughter and you only know about them from photos and stories. And while it definitely holds sentimental value to me...I'm so thankful and honestly shocked that you would even consider it. It makes me...very happy. But would YOU be happy with it, moya lyubov ?"

Yuuri didn't even need to think twice about that. He nodded, quickly pressing a soft kiss to Victor's lips. 

"Yes. I would want nothing more than for our daughter to carry on the names of the two individuals that created the love of my life," he paused, giving Victor's hand a squeeze, "...out of their own love they had for each other."

Victor marvled at Yuuri's words. They were so beautifully said. Almost...poetic in a way.

"So it's settled," Victor smiled brightly, pressing a warm hand back against Yuuri's tummy, "Elena Alexandria Katsuki-Nikiforov. That will be her name."

"A bit of a mouthful," Yuuri chuckled, "But perfect nonetheless. Don't you think ?" 

And an answer was sealed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This makes me feel so happy it's not even funny. Again thank you @Akwolfgrlf for the idea. 
> 
> Buuut we have something to discuss.
> 
> I mentioned before that this sequel will be a series...since I plan on it being kinda long. 
> 
> Why ? Well it has something to do with what @Akwolfgrl supplied for me.
> 
> Do YOU guys have any ideas for this series ? 😁
> 
> I could of course write my own scenarios for this, but I think it would be fun to have you guys help me out. Leave a comment that includes a scenario for Victor and pregnant Yuuri to go through and I will do my best to fulfill your wishes. Give me details, places, events, anything you want.
> 
> It could be as simple as feeling their baby girl kick or as wild as Yuuri attempting to give Victor a lap dance while pregnant. ( I'm just using examples plz don't think I'm weird.) 
> 
> But with this comes a feeew rules and tiny warnings.
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> I hope you are all as excited as I am for the future of this story. I can't wait to see how far we can go. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys soon <3
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	2. Thinning Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While doing their usual morning routine, Victor notices that pregnancy seems to be doing Yuuri right by making his hair soft and thick…
> 
> And he "claims" to not be jealous by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! Here I am with chapter 2 of Their Memories Live On !
> 
> This weeks scenario was requested once again by 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹 and I think it turned out pretty good ! 
> 
> So something I forgot to mention before was that each chapter is going to skip around back and forth of the weeks during Yuuri's pregnancy depending on when I feel the topic would better take place in. So one chapter could be like week 16 the next, week 32. It just depends 😉
> 
> But aside from that little detail, I hope you all enjoy !

19 weeks 2 days

"Ouch….ow...why the…?" The Japanese man muttered, though it was still loud enough to hear from the bedroom.

"Yuuri ?" Victor called from the bed as he pulled on a pair of socks, "Are you okay ?"

"I...I'm fine." He said, turning his head toward the door before looking back at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. A soft bristled brush in his hand.

He sighed at the unruly mass of black on his head.

Yeah...fine...

Save for the annoyingly painful knots that seemed to have tangled themselves into his hair during the night in tiny matted bundles.

He grimaced and tried to gently run the brush through the tangles once again.

What was going on ? He's never had this much trouble brushing his hair before. It wasn't even that long ! He was so used to the bristles gliding softly and smoothly right through to the ends, not getting stuck and painfully snagging at-

"Ow!"

Quick footprints padded on the hardwood floor into the bathroom. All Yuuri could make out upon his husband's entrance was the distressed scent that had entered the air and blue orbs overflowing with immense concern. 

"Yuuri, what's wrong ? Are you sure you're okay ? Is something wrong with the baby ? "

Yuuri smiled softly, "Don't worry. The baby's fine." he said, placing a hand on his rounded tummy which caused Victor's tensed body to somewhat relax, "We're both fine."

"Oh," the Russian breathed, " Then why were you saying 'ow' ? Are you hurting ?"

"No...well, sort of. But not in a way that involves the baby." Yuuri threaded his fingers through his hair and grimaced, "I don't know how or why, but my hair is in knots and it hurts to brush them out. I've been trying to for the last 10 minutes but nothing's working."

Victor nodded slowly then looked at the brush sitting on the sink and smiled, grabbing Yuuri's hand with his own and the brush with his other.

"Come on. I'll brush it for you." He said with a wink.

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks blossomed into a light pink as he nodded and followed Victor out of the bathroom to their bed. 

Yuuri slowly climbed onto it, folding his legs to the side underneath his body and Victor followed suite, with his legs bent at the knee as his behind rested on the heels of his feet so he could see the top of Yuuri's head as he started to carefully run the brush through the tangled, yet beautiful, short black strands.

Yuuri tilted his head back and sighed.

This brought back a lot of memories. 

They would be in this same position almost every night before a competition, Victor gently brushing through Yuuri's hair, no words needed as they enjoyed eachother's company.

And the subtle, relaxing feeling of Victor's fingers lightly massaging his scalp added as a bonus for Yuuri. It was almost like guilty a pleasure, one that he was SURE Victor knew about simply by the way he reacted to his touch.

"Oh Yuuri. No wonder you have so many tangles !" Victor exclaimed, causing Yuuri to snap out of his thoughts

"Huh ?"

"Your hair…" the Russian said, running his fingers through it, " it's so thick…"

"Thick ? What do you mean ?"

"What do you mean "what do I mean"? Exactly as I just said. You haven't noticed it ?" 

"No…" Yuuri muttered, " I...guess I haven't. But why ? Why would it get so…"thick" as you said, out of the blue ? It doesn't-"

Yuuri stopped talking which caused Victor to also pause in his brushing. He manuvered his head to the side and saw that Yuuri had placed his palm against his abdomen. His mouth in a slight "o" shape. 

"Yuuri ?"

"I totally forgot about that…"

Victor lowered himself to sit directly next to the omega, "Forgot about what ?"

Yuuri looked at him, "A pamphlet that I read. It had a lot of articles about what to expect during pregnancy. And one of them talked about actual appearence improvement like clearer skin, stronger nails...and thicker, softer hair. Has something to do with change in hormones I think."

Victor blinked, " So your hair is thicker… technically because of the baby ?"

"Yeah." Yuuri rubbed the back of his head, " I suppose so."

Victor looked down at the comforter of the bed before slowly moving to sit against the pillows near the head board, pulling his knees to his chest and setting his arms to rest on them, his mouth hidden by the small baracade. Yuuri tilted his head to the side. 

"Uh...Victor ?"

No answer.

"Victorrr…" this time Yuuri drew his name out, crawling to sit next to him on the bed. 

All he received was a tiny "hm" in return.

Yuuri placed a hand on Victor's knee, "Why are you pouting ?"

"...I'm not." He mumbled.

"Yes you are." Yuuri said with a gentle smile, now too fully aware of what was wrong "And if I didn't know any better, I'm guessing that this," he smoothed his hand over the back of Victor's head, placing his finger on Victor's part, "is the problem ?" 

Victor groaned and shoved his head down further, causing Yuuri to recoil back with a chuckle. 

He knew it.

"Victor, are you... jealous ?"

The Alpha flinched at the word like it was poisonous. But hearing it actually got him talking. However, only a little.

"N-no…"

Yuuri shook his head. Well that was a lie. 

The Japanese man sighed and pried Victor's arms away from his face and giggled lightly at Victor's puffed out cheeks, slightly tinged red from embarrassment. But he was still looking to the side.

"Vitya…"

"I'm not jealous."

Oh my God this man was sometimes so secretly adorable Yuuri thought he was going to die.

He gently put his fore finger and middle finger under Victor's jaw, which finally made it so Yuuri could make eye contact with him.

"Good. You have no reason to be."

Victor's eyes widened.

"When I decided to marry you, I was making the choice to marry the most gorgeous man on Earth. And not just by his looks. But his personality as well." Yuuri could feel his face flush slightly, as this was something he hardly ever did, and ran his thumb over Victor's cheek, " Honey, you amaze me everyday. And I can't help but find something else beautiful about you every single moment I'm with you. This change," Yuuri gestured to his hair, "Is probably only temporary because of the changes my body is going through. But your beauty...is permanent. You've given me talks like this in the past when I thought I wasn't good enough for you. But I'm letting you know that, in my eyes," Yuuri brushed Victor's hair behind his ear, " I see, and always will see, nothing but perfection."

Victor's breathed out, eyes glistening as he grabbed Yuuri's hand, "Even with my thinning hair ?" he asked hopefully in a whisper.

Yuuri scoffed, "Oh stop it." 

Victor chuckled and reached out to bring Yuuri's lips closer to his and kissed him lightly. It was quick, but thick with heavy, romantic undertones.

"I love you Yuuri....Thank you."

"I love you too." Yuuri whispered, " And your welcome."

Victor pecked Yuuri's cheek and pulled away, maneuvering himself immediately after more towards the end of the bed so that he was near face to face with Yuuri's abdomen.

He peeled up Yuuri's shirt and placed his palm near Yuuri's belly button.

"Hello there baby," Victor cooed, "You sure are doing wonders for your Mama in there. You ALMOST" he looked at Yuuri and winked, " made your Daddy jealous with how pretty you've helped him become."

Yuuri just rolled his eyes playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really like writing supportive Yuuri. I don't know why ☺️.
> 
> I was going to try to make this chapter funny, but I always thought of Victor's hair as more a sensitive topic based off of what I saw in the the anime and the backstory I created for Victor as well. 
> 
> I hope it was ok and thank you once again 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹 for the suggestion. But now that this chapter is over...more suggestions are definitely needed. If you would like to leave a request, feel free to, and I'll get to it as quick as I can ! But there are a few rules that I will place at the bottom of each chapter I post 😉
> 
> RULES:
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> That's it for this week everyone ! Thank you so much for reading and I'll be back soon with chapter 3 !
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things 😊 )


	3. The Pain That Brings Us Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few months of pregnancy are definitely the hardest. And so Victor doesn't hesitate to come to the rescue after arriving home from the rink when he finds Yuuri achy, sore, and miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can tell I'm going to be very inconsistent with these chapters...😅
> 
> But hi everyone ! As you can see I'm here with chapter 3 not even two days later than chapter 2. But that's not a bad thing right ? 
> 
> So this chapter's scenario was requested by 𝗺𝗶𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗼𝗽, though a little indirectly.
> 
> They said they could see Victor as, and I quote, "a quintessential fawning, doting husband and father-to-be" and they were okay with me putting my own spin on that description and thus, chapter 3 was born !
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !

35 weeks, 2 days

Victor knew something wasn't right the moment he walked through the door.

It wasn't normal for the air to have a scent of hot distress and for him to hear tiny whimpers of pain coming from the kitchen.

He didn't even bother to announce that he was home as he removed his shoes and coat with great haste and left his duffel bag at the door, quickly moving into the main room to find Yuuri hunched over slightly at the kitchen counter, his face contorted slightly with definite pain showing in his half lidded eyes.

"Yuuri ! What's wrong ? " He exclaimed, rushing to the omega's side. Yuuri rose his head up, plastering on a smile despite the pain and spoke, though the words gapped occasionally between grimaces of discomfort.

"I...I'm just… a little s-sore. She's been moving a lot and it kinda...hurts. That's all." He breathed out shakily.

"Yuuri…" 

"I'm okay. I- I promise."

Victor sighed with uncertainty and pressed a hand against the large mound of Yuuri's stomach. He could feel the movements of their daughter under his palm.

"She's getting pretty big then, hm ? Almost time for her to come out." Victor said, trying to sound cheerful, though worry was still laced in with his voice.

"Yeah…" Yuuri chuckled lightly, "But I don't want her going anywhere just yet. I still have another month to go. And even so...I don't think it can pass by quick enough. I don't think I've ever been this achy and uncomfortable." 

Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's lower back, rubbing it softly, "I know, love. You're almost done." He kissed Yuuri's temple, "And just think. We'll finally be a real family and have Elena here with us !"

Yuuri nodded, "Sounds like music to my ears. Because I don't know how much more I can take of her swelling my feet up like balloons and jumping on my bladder like a- ah!"

Yuuri gritted his teeth and Victor gasped as a swift, hard kick protruded from the inside of Yuuri's tummy. Victor frowned, his brows knitted together with great concern.

"Wow… that was quite the kick. Has she been doing that all day ?"

"Yeah..." Yuuri puffed out, "Pretty much."

"Oh my poor Yuuri." He said worriedly, " She's practically beating you up. Should I tell her to stop ?"

This made Yuuri laugh lightly, his face still the tiniest bit pinched with pain " You can try. But if she's anything like you, " he pointed at Victor's chest, "she's not going to listen."

"Oh, Yuuri I'm struck !" Victor said dramatically, "How cruel of you !" 

Yuuri snorted, " I know, I'm so mean. Now go change and get comfortable." He said, turning to walk to the fridge, "I'm going to get dinner started."

Another frown made its way into Victor's face. And very quickly at that.

"What ?" He questioned incredulously.

Yuuri missed Victor's tone and turned, his fingers laced around the handle of the fridge door, " I said I'm going to make dinner. Go and change. It won't take long."

Victor shook his head, "Yuuri, you can't ! You were practically almost on the floor when I came home !"

"Victor, I'm okay. Pregnancy comes with aches and pains."

"Exactly. " Victor walked over to Yuuri and took his hand off the handle of the fridge, " And they'll get worse if you overwork yourself."

"I'll be done quick. I promise. As soon as everything is finished, I'll rest for the remainder of the evening. Besides, I'm not as in much pain as I was - a...agh." Yuuri winced and took in a sharp breath, pressing a hand to his side. But then looked up at Victor who had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes widened.

"You were saying ?" 

Yuuri shook his head "But it's late ! And dinner-"

"Can wait." Victor said, extending his arm to place a hand on his husband's cheek " Yuuri please. I don't want you to feel pressured to do so much. I know it's been bothering you...but bed rest has a purpose behind it. You're hurting, and it may go away or it may not, but you need to relax." He tugged on Yuuri's hand, "Now come on. Follow me." 

"W-where are we going ?"

"You'll see." Victor replied simply.

\-------

He had resulted in leading Yuuri down the hall to their master bedroom and into the bathroom, coaxing him carefully to sit on the edge of the bathtub. 

Victor smiled and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's cheek, then reached out and flipped the handle of the tap, causing warm water to stream out and splatter onto the floor of the tub while also locking and closing up the drain. 

"Do you need help undressing ?" Victor asked, aware that Yuuri sometimes had issues with his clothing due to his large tummy.

"N-no thank you," Yuuri stuttered, "It's easier getting them off then on." 

Victor nodded an okay and squatted down in front of his sink's cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath before standing up and adding some to the bathwater as Yuuri pulled his shirt off over his head. After that, he tugged the waistband of his pants and underwear down to his thighs and pulled his legs up as much as he could, removing them one at a time from their clothed confinement. Using his foot, he pushed them into a heap along with his shirt near the cabinet of his own sink. He sighed.

Something so simple as that was beginning to turn into a workout too. 

"Ready ?" A voice asked.

He looked up at Victor who was holding his hand out and nodded. 

With a gentle hoist, Yuuri was on his feet and was able to peer at the warm, sudsy, water filled tub in front of him. He wasn't going to lie.

A bath sounded like absolute heaven right now. 

Even standing on the cool tile, he could still imagine the blissful heat soothingly wrapping itself around his stiff joints and tense shoulders like a blanket, finally easing his sore feet and aching muscles.

Who knew he could be so close to what was now paradise in his own bathroom ?

But it wouldn't be the same. 

Not unless…

"Victor ?" He asked quietly.

"Hm ? What is it Yuuri ?" 

"Will you, uhm…" he fiddled with his fingers, occasionally twisting his golden ring in tiny circles, "Will you...get in with me ?" 

He was expecting Victor to say that he should have time to himself to relax, but instead, he heard the rustle of clothing as a pair of leggings, boxers, and a long sleeve sweater quickly joined his own pile of clothing on the floor.

Victor stood next to him. Stark naked and stunning. 

"Is this a good enough answer ?" Victor inquired with a grin. 

Yuuri nodded and watched as Victor stepped into the tub, and once his feet were firmly in place, he offered Yuuri his hand once again to assist him in getting in. 

He grabbed it tightly, taking a step into the sea of bubbles. Victor's hand went to wrap around the base of Yuuri's back as he lifted his other leg into the bath. 

Victor eased himself and Yuuri down slowly, manuvering himself against the slanted wall of the tub and guiding Yuuri to rest himself between his legs, his back against his chest. 

"T-thank you…" Yuuri said in a small voice.

"Think nothing of it my love," Victor smiled, wrapping his arms carefully around Yuuri's torso, nuzzling his face into his neck, " I love taking baths with you. And I'm sure baby Elena likes it too ! Don't you my little malyshka ? But you need to calm down in there. You can't have parties in Mama's tummy all day." He cooed, gently moving his hand over Yuuri's stomach that was slightly peeking out of the water.

Yuuri bit his lip. A subtle action, but Victor noticed it. He frowned

"Is something wrong Yuuri ?" 

"I…" he sighed, " I'm sorry."

Victor tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. Why was he apologizing ? " For what lapochka ?"

"For this," he used his arm to gesture around the area of the bath, " You work so hard these days, teaching the kids at the rink while I sit at home and do nothing. And when you come home, it's only natural that I have dinner ready for you and help you unwind. But recently, it's like you've been doing ALL of that, and not for yourself, but for me." He could feel his eyes starting to water, " I know you want me to rest...and I know it's important. But it's honestly hard to. And then you have to deal with me occasionally being in pain and complaining about how hard it is to move, and despite it all, you still take care of me…well..us. And I'm very grateful for that. But it doesn't change that I... sometimes feel like I'm a burden." He sniffled and wiped his eyes, "It's...not fair to you."

Victor was slightly taken aback by Yuuri's words despite knowing that they were very well just the hormones talking and taking their control, especially with how far Yuuri was in his pregnancy. But that didn't stop him from soothing his distressed omega. 

"Oh Yuuri, no. Don't think like that," he said softly, running his thumb over Yuuri's cheek, " Shhhh...don't cry sweetheart." 

"B-but, " he whimpered, "It's not...not..." he couldn't finish.

"Fair ?" Victor whispered, and Yuuri nodded, "Honey, things being fair have nothing to do with this. Yuuri...look at me." 

He did so with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Victor brushed his inky black hair away from his forehead, " Baby, listen to me okay. You are not a burden to me. And you never will be. Neither will the baby in here." Victor smiled and traced his finger over Yuuri's navel.

"I chose to marry you. I chose to spend the rest of my life with you. And that means taking care of you when you need me. And right now, you do. You're so close to having our beautiful little girl, and I know you're uncomfortable and sore, and I love that you still want to try and do things for me that you would normally do. But I understand that it's hard sometimes and that's okay." 

Yuuri pressed his lips together as Victor continued, "I have no problem taking care of you and our little malyshka. In fact, I love it." He brushed his finger across Yuuri's jaw, " Taking care of you brings me so much joy, whether it be helping you into bed, helping you get dressed, or just sitting and talking when you need to. Just like we are now." 

Yuuri gave a tiny smile and closed his eyes as he leaned into Victor's touch. He was finally calming down. 

"Honestly Yuuri, I think you being pregnant has brought us even closer than we were before. Getting the chance to spend more time with you, care for you, and hear what you are feeling everyday while we experience our little baby grow has been so amazing." He pressed his forehead against Yuuri's, "And it will be even more amazing when she's here. But for the time you have left, and when you need me, never think you are a burden. I'll always be here to take care of you, through any pain you're feeling and everything else, okay ?" 

Yuuri breathed a smile, his cheeks a dusty pink " Okay." 

"Good. Now come here." Victor gently tugged at Yuuri's arm and brought him closer so that Yuuri was slightly on his side, completely enveloped in Victor's embrace with his cheek laying on his toned chest, their legs tangled together. 

"I can smell the bubble bath you used." Yuuri murmured, "It's eucalyptus and lavender right ?"

Victor chuckled, " You've always had a good nose. I thought it would help you relax a little." 

" You thought right." He sighed deeply, "It's nice." 

"I agree. And there's essential oils for moisturizing in it too. I know the skin on your tummy has been a little itchy lately. Hopefully this will help. I'll put some lotion on you too after we get out okay ?" 

Yuuri hummed, looking up at his husband, " Okay...thank you Vitya."

Victor lovingly moved his hand up and down Yuuri's bare back, "Of course. Anything for my loves." He kissed the top of his head. " Then after this, we'll have dinner. If you're up to it, we can both make it together. And don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them. Then we'll cuddle on the couch for the night with your movie of choice and I'll give you a nice massage. How does that sound ?" 

Yuuri looked at Victor with wide amber-brown eyes full of adoration. 

He was truly in love with this man. 

His mate. His husband. The love of his life. And the father of their baby. 

He was definitely mastered in ALL of those departments, and Yuuri was so blessed and thankful to God that he had him. 

With a happy sigh, he lay his head back down against Victor's chest, listening to his heartbeat thump in his ear and feeling the calmed movements of their daughter under his palm as he answered Victor's question. 

"Absolutely perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just can't write happy can I ? Has angst possessed me ? Probably 😂. But I think the next few requests I have should definitely be more in the happy department. I also don't think it's possible for me to write a chapter for this that's under 1,000 words. When I write, I don't stop. I think I also have a thing for supportive pep talks too. God I need to break things up 🤭😅
> 
> But thank you so much for the request 𝗺𝗶𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗼𝗽 ! I hope I delivered.
> 
> And hopefully I can deliver on whatever else you guys want for this series. Cue the rules !
> 
> RULES:
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> That's all for now everyone ! I'll be back with Chapter 4 sometime within the next week. Thank you so much for reading and the support I've received so far. It means a lot ❤️ Bye byeee. 
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED)
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	4. Week By Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri start taking weekly pictures of Yuuri's bump growth up until the day their baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! I'm back with Chapter 4 ! 
> 
> This chapter's scenario was requested by 𝗗𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀𝘁𝘆𝗹𝗲 and omg it turned out so cute ! I had a lot of fun writing this one :3
> 
> But wow...what a week this has been. I didn't think I was gonna get this chapter out on time because of how much of a klutz I am since...I kinda broke my toe 😅
> 
> But I'm okay ! Just gotta rest for awhile so it gives me good motivation to write since I can't really walk right now.
> 
> Any who...hope you guys enjoy the chapter ! Lots and lots of fluff in this one.

8 weeks, 6 days

" Just turn slightly...perfect ! Now don't move." Victor commanded with a smile while he held up his phone.

"Remind me again why we're doing this ?" Yuuri asked as he stood near their bathroom entryway, his hands pressed and cradled against the tiny, but evident bump that rounded out against his palms and slightly pushed out against his shirt. 

Victor peered his head around from his phone, " I'm taking pictures so we can see how much our baby grows. Didn't I already tell you this ?"

"But Victor," One of Yuuri's hands went to rest on his hip while the other fell to his side along with his arm, "We have ultrasound pictures and scans for that. Not to mention the pictures you've taken of me already and the future ones I KNOW you're going to take. Why do we need these ones in specific ?"

"Because they-" Victor shook his head, " You know what, I'll explain after."

"But-"

"No buts, " Victor waggled a finger playfully, "Now hush."

Yuuri closed his mouth. Victor smiled satisfactorily. 

"Hands on your tummy."

Yuuri did just that. 

"Good. Now pose."

Yuuri blinked and slowly tilted his head down, letting his hair fall in his face before disregarding Victor's wishes once again and took a hand OFF his stomach and instead used it to flip his hair back. His knee bent forward and a sultry expression painted his face with half lidded eyes and smirked lips. 

His signature On Love Eros pose. And since he was lacking glasses at the moment, everything matched to a T.

Victor lowered his phone again, " Yuuri."

"You said pose."

"I know I did, but not like THAT."

Yuuri shrugged "Why not ? It makes things interesting."

Victor laughed airily, striding a few steps towards his omega "What's interesting is how cheeky you're being."

"And YOU being so secretive as to why we're doing this." Yuuri replied back, also taking a step forward, a tiny smile on his lips. 

Victor rolled his eyes with a chuckle, placing his hands on Yuuri's hips, "Just let me take the picture. And then I'll tell you. I promise."

Yuuri's gaze drifted off to the side, teasingly unamused. 

Victor sighed, "Does it help if I tell you it's nothing bad ?" 

He finally got a reaction as Yuuri put a finger to his lips, " Hmm. I don't know…"

"Yuuurriiiii." Victor whined, pathetically flopping his head forward so that his temple rested on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding." He giggled, patting Victor's head sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I'll take the picture now okay ?"

Victor perked up immediately, his blue eyes sparkling as they pierced Yuuri's warm brown ones, " Yay ! " He exclaimed, fumbling for his phone.

Yuuri laughed, "Same position as before right ?" He asked, putting his hands on his tummy.

"Mmhm...except maybe one hand on top and one on the bottom ?" 

Yuuri adjusted to how Victor described, " Like this ?"

" Yes. Now smile for me and hold still annnd…" Victor snapped a few photos, moving his arms forwards and backwards for different angles, " Done ! Awe you look so cute !" He gushed, examining the photos.

Yuuri looked down slightly, scratching his cheek that was dusted with a light pink. 

"You can really see your bump now…" Victor marvled, showing Yuuri the picture. 

"Yeah...you can. It's funny how much I'm showing. A website I read said the baby is only about the size of an olive." 

"Really ?" Victor gasped, " So tiny…"

"Guess they wanted to make themselves known. Taking after Daddy already." Yuuri chuckled. 

Victor scoffed jokingly "And who said making appearences worthwhile was a bad thing ?" He stuck his nose up in the hair, eyes closed, though a smile was still present on his lips.

Yuuri shook his head, giggling as he pressed a kiss to Victor's cheek, pulling away with an expectant look in his eyes, " So are you going to tell me what these pictures are for ?"

The Russian hummed and nodded, pulling Yuuri to sit with him on their bed.

"So I saw a few different versions of these on YouTube and Pinterest, but what we do is we take a picture of you every single week up until you have the baby, and at the end, we take all of the pictures and put them together, " he showed Yuuri a few screenshots he had taken from videos and other pictures, "and we create a collage. It can be a slide show, video, whatever we want. But we don't have to decide right now. It's just a way to capture memories of your pregnancy...this is something that I want to remember and I know you want to remember it too and I thought this would be the best way to do it. What do you think ?" 

Victor had turned his head to look at Yuuri for a response, but the look on his face was all he needed.

His eyes showed an excited sparkle of bright amber brown as he looked at the collages from other people. He examined each one with a brilliant smile that only got wider with each picture. After a good few minutes, he finally came across his own photo that Victor had taken, admiring it lovingly.

But the next thing he did, made Victor's heart flutter in his chest.

No words of confirmation were needed as he watched Yuuri hold down the photo with his finger and selected an option on the top of the screen.

He saved it to a folder and typed a few words to title it. One's that made this feel all the more real.

Yuuri smiled once more with satisfaction, showing Victor the screen.

𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺: 𝘞𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘣𝘺 𝘞𝘦𝘦𝘬

\-------

It became an exciting routine for them.

Every week, Yuuri and Victor took pictures of Yuuri's baby bump and had lots of fun doing so at that. 

And they definitely had their fair share of favorites.

One day in June, when Yuuri was about 13 weeks, they took a picture of him sitting by their pool with pink, sun kissed skin holding a tiny beach ball that was colored a light pink and baby blue. Poor Victor had been so excited that day that he forgot to put on sunscreen. And well…Yuuri's mother gave him plenty of pointers on how to deal with sunburns. 

On July 4th, when Yuuri was about 16 weeks, they had taken pictures of him holding bright blue and pink sparklers. Later when the real fireworks had been lit and were crackling and whistling away, Yuuri had told Victor he had felt…a movement of some sort in his abdomen. A flutter or a featherlight jolt. It was tiny, but definitely noticable. Victor was almost in tears, head near his tummy in an instant, claiming that their poor baby was probably moving because they were scared of the sound of the fireworks. Later that night, Yuuri was by Victor's side as he typed a connected note for the picture. The first real milestone of his pregnancy. "Mama Felt Baby Move For the First Time."

Around the beginning of August near the 20 week mark during an appointment, Yuuri and Victor found out the gender of the baby.

After leaving the doctor's office, Victor had taken Yuuri home and went back out to get takeout for dinner, but returned with something a little something extra that he had picked up. That night, they took another bump picture, and this time, Yuuri was wearing a pink maternity t-shirt and a sash that read "IT'S A GIRL !" while holding up a pair of the tiniest lacy pink booties. They posted that one on Instagram and Yuuri couldn't help but cry at the thousands of sweet descriptions that littered the comment section.

October was fun, especially the days leading up to Halloween when Yuuri was around 32 weeks. The pictures they took then had to be hands down one of their favorites.

The two of them had done some grocery shopping a few days before and came across a Halloween display in the store. After several fun minutes of browsing, Victor had miraculously found a maternity shirt that was orange in color with black letters that read "Mommy's Little Pumpkin" as well as some orange, brown and green paint.

When taking the photos, Yuuri wore the shirt completely down in one, and hiked up in another, for Victor had used the paint to draw an actual pumpkin on Yuuri's swollen tummy. It was actually more difficult than he anticipated, especially since baby Elena seemed to have already aquired her Mama's stubbornness and wouldn't stop moving her powerful little legs while Victor was painting. Luckily, she calmed down after being spoiled with a sweet, delectable piece of pumpkin pie.

It was crazy...but they were getting so close. Each week seemed to pass by painfully slow...yet so fast at the same time. Week 33, 34, 35 during Yuuri's birthday and Thanksgiving, 36… and 37.

The Holiday season was reaching it's peak as December rolled around. Cozy clothing, hot chocolate, a freshly decorated Christmas tree, toasty fireplace, and a couple cuddled together under a blanket on the couch, admiring the most recently taken picture. 

Yuuri was standing in front of the lit fireplace clad in leggings and a dark green sweater, an exhausted yet happy smile on his face. Hands framed his swollen tummy that has been stretched to its absolute limit, the light of the flames accenting the pink of his cheeks and making the ring on his finger flicker with a subtle sparkle. His eyes were glistening with fatigue due to the few hours of sleep he'd gotten in the last few nights caused by the tight squirming and jostling from their baby girl that had woken him up several times out of painfully light sleep increments he's been experiencing.

But despite that...despite all of the discomfort...one more aspect showed through on his face in that picture. One that he had felt since day 1. 

Absolute, pure, undying love. 

It was still evident even as he lay next to, well, more like on top of Victor. His head on his chest, legs resting on the cushion next to them, one of Victor's arm's supporting and rubbing his back while the other lay halfway on his midsection, tracing his fingers over it slowly. Elena's movements were small and soft now , as if she were falling asleep from her Daddy's comforting touch, much to Yuuri's relief.

"I think your fingers are magic or something, " Yuuri murmured against Victor's shoulder, " I was almost positive she wasn't going to stop abusing my organs tonight."

Victor chuckled huskily, his chest rumbling under Yuuri's ear, " It must be getting tight in there," he whispered, " Must not be much room left in there for her to move around."

Yuuri sighed, lacing his fingers together with Victor's on his tummy "I just want to meet her…"

He felt a featherlight kiss press against his temple, " I know love. I do too. But just thinking about it...this could have very well been the last picture for us to take. Going into labor before a due date isn't uncommon."

"Thinking about that still makes me nervous," Yuuri said quietly, "But I don't think I've ever been more ready for something in my entire life. I just want her here with us physically...in my arms or yours... together as a family." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into Victor's neck, " I know it's selfish but... I don't wanna wait anymore."

Victor smiled, though there was a touch of knowing sentimentality in it, " I know you don't...but just hang in there." He ran his fingers through Yuuri's soft, black tresses while kissing his reddened cheek, " It won't be long know."  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
And Victor had been right.

Because four days later, in the middle of the night, Yuuri's water broke.

It was 8 days before his due date....but that didn't matter now.

His body was ready.

He was ready.

Victor was ready.

Week after week they had watched her grow…

They had taken so many pictures…

They had seen glimpses of her face on ultrasound scans…

But finally…

After 37 weeks and 4 days...

They were ready to meet their baby girl…

In person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So. Cute. I. Can't. 🥺
> 
> Thank you for the request 𝗗𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀𝘁𝘆𝗹𝗲 ! This one was so much fun !
> 
> Buuuut don't worry. I know the ending was a little...holy crap-ish...but I'm not ending the story here. I just thought Yuuri going into labor it would be an interesting way to end the chapter. We still have a loooong way to go. 
> 
> Which reminds me...ruleessss *clap *clap
> 
> RULES:
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> That's it for now everyone ! I'll be back with Chapter 5 soon. As always, thank you all so much for reading ❤️
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	5. Hats or Hair Bows ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor find out the gender of their baby at an ultrasound appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! I am here with chapter 5 !
> 
> Before I get into anything else though, I just want to say thank you all so much for the support I've received on this story. We reached a thousand hits after I posted chapter 4 and I am utterly speeches. Thank you guys so so SO much ! I feel so thankful for each and every one of you <3
> 
> So this weeks chapter scenario was requested by 𝗿𝗮𝗾𝘂𝗶 and my goodness it's a long one ! This chapter reached over 3,000 words !
> 
> But it turned out so cute nonetheless :3
> 
> And I also realized that this chapter would have been published on Father's Day....if I had waited. But I couldn't ! 
> 
> It's around August time in this chapter, so it's nowhere near Father's Day there. But we can think of it here as Yuuri and Victor getting a Father's Day gift ( though Yuuri is a Mommy in this story ) of finding out the gender of their baby !
> 
> Perfect right ? 😉
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy !

19 weeks, 5 days

"Okay you're all set. Just take a seat and they'll call you when they're ready." The receptionist said sweetly as she looped a paper wristband around Yuuri's wrist, " We're a little busier than usual today so it may take a little longer to call you back than your previous appointments."

"Oh that's okay. Thank you !" 

Yuuri gave a friendly wave at the young women at the desk before turning around to face the seating area of the waiting room. Several expectant couples were in there, but a silver haired Russian alpha sitting by his lonesome was what caught his eye, smiling as he waited for his omega to take a seat next to him, eyes shining brightly like an excited puppy. 

But he had a reason to be excited, and Yuuri wasn't going to lie, he was excited too.

Today Yuuri had an ultrasound appointment...but this one was special.

This was the day they would be able to find out the gender of their baby.

All of the other appointments had been heartfelt and very thrilling, especially when they got to hear the heartbeat, which was getting louder and stronger day by day. But just something about finally knowing such a simple aspect as a gender had them bouncing on the balls of their feet…especially Victor. 

"All checked in ?" He asked exuberantly as Yuuri grabbed the handle of the chair to ease himself down to sit.

"Yep," he grinned, "Now all we have to do is wait."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and smooched his cheek, expression that of a hyperactive young school boy.

"Oh Yuuri I'm just so excited ! I'll think I'm going to die if I have to wait any longer !" 

"Well I certainly hope you don't," Yuuri chuckled, " But I still have to go through the basic check up before we find out anything. So you are going to have to wait a little."

Victor's body slumped, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in a cute little pout. Yuuri tilted his head, hand bracing Victor's knee as he ran his thumb over it.

" Plus we really shouldn't get our hopes up. Today really depends on if the baby is cooperating. We can't find out anything if they're turned around or in a bad position."

Victor pondered for a moment, his face returning to normal as he crossed his arms, "But you did eat before we came here," he said knowingly, "And you also drank a lot of water. That usually gets the baby moving so I think we'll be in the clear for today."

Yuuri blinked, gaze frozen on his husband, his face painted with a hint of bewilderment, "Where did…Where did you learn that ?"

Victor stuck his nose up proudly, "From a pamphlet I read during one of your appointments a few weeks ago. You were giving a urine test so I thought I'd give one a read." He leaned to the side, grabbing one off of the table next to him and holding it out to Yuuri, " I'm honestly shocked that I remember this, but it said that food and lots of water help boost your blood sugar. It sort of gives the baby energy and assists in movement." His finger moved nimbly over a few of the pages, " There's lots of other information in these. It's honestly sort of amazing and kind of interesting if - Yuuri ?"

He stopped talking, now aware of the shininess that had suddenly appeared in Yuuri's eyes, hinting at the tears that were threatening to fall. His cheeks were rosy as he lightly bit at a trembling lower lip.

Victor almost sprang up from his seat in panic at his lover's distress, questions pouring from his mouth in a rapid fumble.

" Honey what's the matter ? Are you okay ? Did I say something wrong ? Why are you crying ? Is-"

But he stopped again as Yuuri shook his head, grabbing onto Victor's hands, holding them tightly which decreased his panicked adrenaline rush quite significantly.

Yuuri felt Victor's slightly sweaty palms against his fingers, giving their tensed form a gentle squeeze.

"No I…" He gave an airy laugh, tilting his head to the side to wipe his eye with a clothed shoulder, "I'm fine...i-it's just...I don't know...seeing you care so much...about this. It just makes me s-so happy and- ah...I'm sorry. I'm rambling." 

Victor's lips that were once pulled in a slight frown turned up into an enchanting smile, watching as Yuuri wiped at his watering eyes, laughing nervously.

" I didn't mean to make you worry Vitya… I can already tell that these stupid hormones are going to be the death of me."

The Russian chuckled, fanning his hand out in front of him, brushing off the situation " Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay. And of course I care…"

He scooted closer to the omega and put an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek.

"You're my sweet, beautiful Yuuri. My omega and absolutely amazing husband." he looked down at the swell of Yuuri's tummy and beamed, placing a warm palm against it, "You're also the mother to our tiny little baby and I'm going to do whatever I can to take care of the both of you no matter what you go go through. And that includes the hormones." He said reasuringly.

"Stooop…" Yuuri whined, leaning his forehead on Victor's shoulder, "You're gonna make me cry again." 

"Haha ! Awe nooo...don't cry baby." Victor peppered kisses to Yuuri's forehead, "I'm sorry. Here look at me. Let me see your face."

Yuuri looked up slowly as Victor reached over to the side table next to them once more, this time grabbing a few tissues from a tissue box. 

He held Yuuri's face still while dabbing at the tears in the corners of his eyes and at his cheeks. After that, he crumpled up the tissue and walked over the trash bin that was located on the other side of the room.

"My cheeks are probably all splotchy now…" Yuuri said as Victor walked back over to him.

"Nonsense," he replied, sitting back down, "A little color looks lovely on your face. You don't look splotchy at all. Honestly, you are simply stunning if you ask me, my love."

He nuzzled his nose into Yuuri's hair, taking in his sweet, calming scent, which caused Yuuri to blush heavily. His heartbeat thumped against his ribcage, yet for some reason, he felt strangely relaxed.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they heard a door open and a louder feminine voice speak up over the other quiet murmurs and sounds in the room.

"Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov ?" 

They looked up, eyes lighting up immediately and smiles growing wider than before with tiny nervous undertones.

Victor grasped Yuuri's hand.

"Ready ?"

He nodded, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Ready."

\-------

The beginning of the appointment was like every other one Yuuri had been to so far.

They asked him questions, took his blood pressure, weighed him, and took measurements of his midsection to see if the baby's growth was on track. 

After the basics were finished, a female nurse with pale skin, black hair, and kind grey eyes led him and Victor into the room where the ultrasound would take place.

The nurse held the door open for them as they entered, Victor immediately assisting Yuuri in getting onto the examination table as the nurse set Yuuri's information that was on a clipboard into a plastic holder that was screwed into the back of the door. 

She turned to the couple with a smile, " Alright, you're all set. Your doctor should be in here soon. My desk is right outside so if you need anything, let me know."

Yuuri nodded, laying back on the table, the white paper covering it crinkling underneath him, " Okay. Thank you very much."

Victor looked at the nurse, nodding in appreciation with a grin and she did so right back with an added bow.

With a wave, she turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone in silence, save for the barely audible voices outside the door.

Yuuri sighed, taking in the familiar surroundings of the room.

The ultrasound machine itself was already in there covered with buttons and attachments, as well as a storage cabinet, sink, and various diagrams and pictures of fetal development in omega males and females.

There were also a few 4D models of the male and female omega reproductive system, so detailed and intricate they looked fragile to the touch, and very, very pricey as well. 

After Yuuri's first appointment that he had booked for himself at a local medical center, Victor had insisted on getting Yuuri the best care throughout his pregnancy...and just the interior of the rooms and condition of their equipment was proof enough that he had succeeded.

Reality set back in when there was a soft knock at the door which caused the couple to cast their gaze towards it.

Another young woman entered, but this time clad in a typical white doctor's coat over a set of baby blue scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck. 

She was a beta with dark brown hair pulled up into a bun with a clear complexion and bright green eyes that were still evident behind the black frames she wore on the bridge of her slender nose. Her lips immediately turned up into a happy smile as she set her eyes on Yuuri and Victor

She was Yuuri's obstetrician. Nina Kojima.

"Good morning you two." She greeted happily, grabbing the clipboard that was on the back of the door.

"Good Morning." Yuuri and Victor said back in unison. Victor smirked.

"Jinx…"

"No." Yuuri said pointedly, a teasingly warning look on his face " We're NOT doing that again."

Nina laughed, " I haven't even been in here one minute and you're both already entertaining me." She stretched a pair of rubber gloves over her hands.

"Of course !" Victor said matter of factily, interlacing his fingers with Yuuri's, " You did say we are your favorite couple."

"And that still stands !" She confirmed, walking over to them, " Could you lift your shirt up for me Yuuri ?"

He nodded, folding the hem up to the base of his chest so that his tummy was on full display.

"So how have you been feeling ? Everything been okay lately ?" She asked, gently feeling around in certain areas with nimble fingers.

"I've been feeling good, " he stated, watching her press a palm to his lower abdomen " Nothing's really changed since the last time I was here. I think I'm starting to feel them move a little…but it's not much. I've been getting a little heartburn too."

Nina nodded, " Yep ! Movements should be a little more noticeable around this time but they'll get even stronger in the next few weeks. As for the heartburn...there's a myth about that and it's been true quite often with my other patients, but it usually means that the baby is gonna have lots of hair. And with the both of you, I can definitely see that happening." 

"Really ?" Yuuri asked, astonished. 

"Mmhm ! Of course it could just be common heartburn since many expecting mothers have it. But if your baby has a full head of hair when they're born, then you'll know why." 

Yuuri looked at Victor, who's eyes were lit up with absolute amazement.

"So that's what it is," he said, pressing his nose against Yuuri's stomach with a smile " Baby's gonna have a headful of Mama's pretty black hair."

"Or yours." Yuuri countered sweetly, reaching out to move Victor's fringe behind his ears.

Nina grinned at the couple, shifting away from Yuuri's side for a moment as she reached for the clipboard and sat down on the swivel stool next to the ultrasound machine and began looking over its contents.

" Alright…so far everything looks pretty good. Nothing felt out of the ordinary with the palpation I just gave you, your blood pressure is great and your weight is good...." she trailed off, her eyes fixed on a certain part of a page, " But your measurements are a liiiitle smaller than average…"

Yuuri and Victor frowned.

" Is that bad ?" Yuuri asked.

Nina looked up, waving a hand, "Oh no, it's nothing to worry about." She stood, walking over to a diagram on the wall, " It's pretty normal for omega males, especially if it's their first pregnancy. This diagram here was actually based off a real model on that and this outline here," she moved her finger along a dotted curve, " was them at about 20 weeks. I wouldn't worry too much, especially since your weight is perfectly fine. There's a very good chance that you could also just be carrying all baby and very little amniotic fluid, or the baby could be more positioned near your back. They could even just be naturally small because of genetics. But one day you could all of a sudden just pop out when you least expect it. Or maybe not. That's what's so amazing about pregnancy. Each one is different...and always full of surprises."

Yuuri and Victor both peered down at Yuuri's tummy, loving smiles laced on both of their lips.

It was such a heartwarming sight. 

"Alright, now for the exciting part, " Nina moved back towards the couple, flicking off the lights and reached a hand out to flip a switch on the ultrasound machine. A small beeping sound coursed through the air and tiny lights began to blink on the control base, " Let's see how your baby is doing."

Victor looked at Yuuri with bubbling excitement in his eyes. 

Finally. The moment they'd both been waiting for was here. 

Nina grabbed the tube of gel that was sitting on the flat surface of the monitor, opened it, and put it below Yuuri's navel.

" Remember, this will be a little cold." She reminded him.

But Yuuri just nodded eagerly, barely even flinching as the gel made contact with his skin.

Nina then grabbed the probe and pressed it against the gel, moving it along Yuuri's lower abdomen, occasionally pressing a button or two on the machine to adjust the visuals.

The whole time, Victor had Yuuri's hand in his. His elbow rested on Victor's knee, propping it higher up making it so Victor could kiss his knuckles while also running his thumb over his fingers. 

It was peacefully silent minus the breathing of the three individuals in the room and the sounds coming off the machine.

But the silence was short lived since it didn't take long at all to find-

"Oh ! There they are !"

The couple's eyes lit up in the darkness as Nina turned the screen in Yuuri and Victor's direction.

She lifted her finger and began tracing over the patterns on the screen, " Here's their head. And right here we have an arm...and if you can see here...awe it looks like they're sucking their thumb today ! And quite vigorously too ! It's almost like they're hungry." She said with a laugh.

"I don't see how, " Yuuri said, chuckling, " Victor and I had lunch right before we came here."

"Oh that makes sense ! It explains why they're so active !" Nina exclaimed, " I was wondering why they were moving so much."

Yuuri peered at Victor who had a happy little smile on his face, probably satisfied that he had been right from earlier.

"And since that's the case," Nina said, pressing another button, " I think I can find out the gender if you would like me to."

"R-Really ?" Yuuri questioned at the same time as Victor asked, "You can tell ?" 

Nina laughed, " Seems like it won't be too difficult. I know you guys have been excited when I told you about this when you were last here, but a lot of couples change their minds on the actual day. It's up to you."

Yuuri nodded slowly, his head moving to the left to look at Victor. 

His lips were pressed into a thin, loving smile as he placed his left hand on Yuuri's soft cheek as the right one was still in Yuuri's own grasp. Beautiful, shimmery, blue orbs that were so mesmerizingly bright spoke to him in silence even in the dimly lit room. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦."

Yuuri breathed in through his nose, letting it out slowly as he looked back at Nina who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"We want to know." 

Yuuri could feel Victor squeeze his hand tighter as Nina nodded.

"Alright then...let's take a look here."

She moved the probe to the left, then up, and slightly back to the right again, pressing a few more buttons as she did so. 

Yuuri could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage, chest tight with heavy anticipation and excitement. He could feel the comforting stroke of Victor's thumb against his hand as he scooted closer, his face a mere few centimeters away and scent strong with tensed intrigue.

Finally, Nina smiled as the movement of the probe came to a stop a few inches below and to the right of Yuuri's belly button.

"Well she's definitely not shy for us to see her, that's for sure."

Yuuri took in a shaky breath, " S-she ?"

Nina nodded, "Congratulations you two. Looks like you're gonna have a healthy, beautiful baby girl."

The world seemed to stop.

A girl.

A little girl.

Yuuri and Victor were going to have a daughter.

"Oh my God…" Yuuri whispered, his voice quivering.

"A girl…" Victor choked out, "A baby girl…"

They looked at eachother, eyes glistening with tears as Victor let go of Yuuri's hand and instead stood up from sitting next to him and brought him into a hug. They wept into each other's shoulders, holding one another tightly.

"Vitya...a girl. Can you believe it ?" He could feel him nod against his shoulder.

"I almost can't," Victor laughed between tears , " But wow…hearing it...it's just…oh Yuuri I'm so happy." 

Nina sat back and watched the two of them, tears of her own almost threatening to fall.

This was why she loved her job. Experiencing so many different things everyday was sometimes exhausting...but moments like these always made up for that. 

Victor pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against his husband's, cheeks wet with tears and eyes closed, " I love you Yuuri. And our little malyshka too. So much." 

Yuuri smiled, " I love you more."

Victor pecked Yuuri on the lips then sat down in his seat. Both of them with slightly sheepish expressions on their faces as they casted their gazes at Nina who simply smiled at them.

"I'm just going to take one last quick look to make sure everything is a-ok. Then I'll schedule you for another appointment and send you both on your way. But with this last look, would you like me to print some pictures out for you both ?" 

They didn't even hesitate to nod.

\-----

*Timeskip

"It looks perfect don't you think ?" Yuuri asked, staring at the refrigerator door.

"Yes…" Victor breathed as he looped his arm around Yuuri's waist, kissing his temple, " Now we can see our baby girl every morning !"

Yuuri giggled, leaning his head on Victor's shoulder, sighing in content as he rubbed his tummy, silently thinking to himself…

"𝘞𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭...𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩."

And not even a second later, he could've sworn he felt a tiny jostle against his palm. 

It was as if she was saying back at him, 

" 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘔𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

( To see the image, hold ( press ) down on the words below for a few seconds and choose how you would like to view it to your liking :3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm definitely not much of an artist...but I wanted to add a little something for you guys at the end there as a cute little visual. I tried to make the image actually visible but it wasn't working for me, so this was the next best thing. But having art in this story is probably only gonna be a one time thing since it would probably take me longer to push out chapters for you guys.
> 
> We'll have to see.
> 
> But thank you so much 𝗿𝗮𝗾𝘂𝗶 for the request ! 
> 
> As another chapter ends...more requests from my AO3 friends ! 
> 
> Cue the rules !
> 
> RULES:
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> But that's it for now everyone. I'll be back soon with chapter 6. Thank you all so much for reading and another big thank you for one thousand hits !!!
> 
> Oh, and Happy ( Early ) Father's Day ! 
> 
> ( If you would like to see a fuller picture of the art I made for this chapter you can find it on my Instagram @animebaby_00 as well as previews for future chapters. Previews and other fun things are also posted on my Tumblr @AnimeBaby00, so if you'd like, follow me ☺️ )
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED)


	6. Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up in the middle of the night with a case of pregnancy cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! 
> 
> Chapter 6 is here and is ready for reading !
> 
> This chapter's scenario was requested by 𝗦𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗯𝗮𝘇𝗩𝗶𝗸𝘁𝘂𝘂𝗿𝗶 and omg I loved coming up with ideas for this one. 
> 
> Let's see how Yuuri handles the ever so classic pregnancy cravings shall we ?
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> ( Please read end notes )

31 weeks, 2 days

Getting up from bed was a challenge for most people.

After all, who would want to leave a cocoon of warm, soft blankets and fluffy, feathery pillows, wrapped around you snuggly in toasty, comforting bliss ?

The average person wouldn't, but right now, that was far from the challenge Yuuri was experiencing.

Oh no, his situation was an ENTIRELY different story.

Getting up from bed with a 7 month pregnant belly proved to be very difficult...especially when the baby inside was supposed to be sleeping but was instead kicking away, little legs and hands coming uncomfortably into contact with your lungs and other organs. 

It was also difficult when you didn't have help because your partner is in a cold, dead sleep and you'd feel horrible for waking him up because you were hungry for something and didn't know what.

Yuuri sighed as quietly as he could, frustration very evident in the breath he let out.

This wasn't the first time this has happened.

Carrying another human was a lot of work and it always pent up his appetite...but no matter what he ate or in what quantity, his stomach would growl no more than 2 hours later along with the movements of his baby girl in his womb, squirming and wiggling away in a manner that said "I'm hungry mama." And it would come to no end unless he found something that would bring satisfaction to not only his own hunger, but his baby's as well.

And finding that satisfying something was like finding a needle in a haystack. And when you were pregnant, that could be anything. 

With a huff, Yuuri pushed himself up with the back of his palms on the mattress, slowly swinging his legs to the side. He gripped the fitted sheet of the bed, bringing himself upright into a sitting position. 

He then wiggled his bottom to the edge, feet a few centimeters away from the floor.

Okay, now just use your arms to push yourself forward and - 

𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙚𝙖𝙖𝙖𝙠 ~~~

He grimaced.

Damn it. Good job, Yuuri.

Silently pleading to himself, he slowly looked behind him at the other mound under the covers. 

Victor was, thank God, still sleeping silently. He was on his back, and due to the moonlight shining in through the windows, Yuuri could make out his slightly open lips and arm draped across his forehead. His breathing was soft, steady by the slow rise and fall of his bare chest.

Yuuri turned back around, sighing deeply at this next part. His teeth clenched on his attempt to heave himself onto his feet, arms struggling to hold up the extra weight that they were not used to.

But alas, he did it. His back bent slightly forward as his feet met the cool hardwood floor but came up straight again once he was sure he was balanced in his stance.

He found it hard to catch his breath, that minimal amount of movement taking its what was now an extremely powerful toll, leaving him already utterly exhausted. 

He wanted to lay back down and sleep, but the hungry, squirming baby in his abdomen wasn't going to grant him that wish. And so he had no choice but to walk, or rather waddle, down the hall to the kitchen. 

He kept a hand on the wall the whole way there to keep him steady, his legs and feet heavy underneath him as he found it difficult to pick them up and instead, slowly scuffed them across the surface of the floor. Being pregnant had its benefits and joys...but also it's curses. And not being able to walk right was one that Yuuri had been experiencing more often than naught. 

But he finally reached his destination. And the baby girl in his tummy seemed to know that too as she delivered a series of kicks against Yuuri's palm.

"I know, I feel you sweetheart," Yuuri murmured, smiling down at his swollen belly, " Mama knows you're hungry. And you're making him hungry too. I just have to figure out for what."

Yuuri padded his way to the fridge and opened it up, a spectacle of different foods immediately meeting his line of sight. He stood there, pondering his different choices, index finger near his lips as he lightly chewed at his nail.

This was one of the slightly rare occasions that Yuuri was actually giving into his cravings.

Most often, he would find himself craving something sweet, which was the case tonight. Something surgery and unhealthy like a warm chocolate chip cookie or freshly glazed doughnut. But instead of plainly giving in, he would try to hold back as much as possible, finding a decent substitute such as blueberries with yogurt or an apple with peanut butter.

But tonight ? That definitely wasn't happening.

It was too strong a craving to surpass...and he'd been doing okay in not giving in.

Having a little cheat now wouldn't ruin everything.

He scanned the shelves with his eyes, looking for something that would bring his craving to a halt. 

He had gone shopping a few days before with Victor and their fridge and cabinets were stocked with everything you'd find in a typical kitchen...well...if the inhabitants were Japanese and Russian.

There were unique items, ones that Yuuri and Victor used out of common knowledge from their ethnicity's and heritage's, but basic items still resided in their stock as well. 

Meats like pork and beef for dinner, fresh vegetables, dairy products, and different varieties of fruit that Yuuri had been using in substitute for his sugary cravings. 

He said he was going to give in just one of these rare times. Maybe one of those creampuffs Victor had picked up from the local bakery or a delectable milk pudding. 

And yet..maybe not. Because his eyes met something else entirely. Their pointed shape, vibrant red color, and dark green leaves looked very enticing. They were almost shining like rubies in a treasure chest full of gold.

Strawberries. 

Sweet, juicy, refreshing and…. healthy ?

Well that was new. Maybe he wouldn't have to give in after all. 

Yuuri reached for the clear plastic container they resided in, gently pulling it out so as to not knock anything over and placed it on the counter near the sink. 

He opened it, the subtle aroma of them filling his nostrils. That means they were bound to be delightedly sweet. 

He was about to pick one up as another kick protruded from the side of his belly. He laughed, gently rubbing at the spot with his fingers.

"Hang on baby girl." He cooed, " I'm hurrying." 

She was going to be impatient just like Victor. Yuuri could already tell.

He picked up a strawberry and guided it over the sink under the faucet, turning on the cool water to wash it. 

After any excess dirt was washed away, Yuuri lifted the strawberry up to his lips and took a bite.

Sweetness blossomed across his taste buds, fresh and absolutely heavenly. It was definitely satisfying in taste which shocked him and it cleared up his craving quite a bit...but he still couldn't help but feel something was missing. 

He turned, the door to the fridge still wide open as he stared at the shelving on the inside that held the condiments. His gaze landed on something rather quickly. Probably one of the best pairings you could have with strawberries.

He slowly walked back to the fridge, reaching out to grab a dark brown squeeze bottle from the side door, looking at the label as he did so.

Chocolate syrup. 

Yeah he had seriously gotten his hopes up thinking he was actually going to crave something halfway decent. 

He shut the fridge, and made his way back to the container of strawberries, placing the bottle of chocolate syrup next to it. But then did a little more scrummaging around for a few more things: specifically a bowl, cutting knife, and a fork. 

He washed a few more strawberries and cut the base off where the leaves were, dried them, and placed them into the bowl. After that, he brought the bowl, fork, and chocolate syrup to the kitchen island and proceeded to the last step in order to hopefully satisfy his craving.

He popped open the cap and drizzled a healthy amount of the rich, liquid brown heaven over top of the berries.

The ruby red contrast against the dark, sweet syrup was a sight to behold that got Yuuri's mouth watering. 

He clicked the cap closed and set it down, then reached for the fork. 

Yuuri stabbed one of the chocolate covered berries and brought it to his mouth, biting it in half. 

The flavor of the two combined together and he couldn't help but let out a full moan of delight. 

He was surprised, positive he'd never moaned like that. Not even when he and Victor had sex ! It was just THAT damn good.

And baby Elena seemed to like it too, as her movements were becoming more subtle and small. Much less jabbing and quick like they had been before. 

He savored the sweet snack, his craving inkling away slowly but surely, and before he knew it, the bowl was empty save for the smear of chocolate residue on the sides of it.

It was a stupidly satisfying feeling that both his and the baby's hunger were finally curved since even though he had had cravings before, it didn't mean that they weren't annoying. 

It was like finally finishing a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle...over and over again.

Yuuri proceeded then to cleaning up. Washing the few dishes he used, and putting the remainder of the strawberries and chocolate syrup back in the fridge.

But just as he started wiping off the counter with a paper towel, he heard the creak of the hardwood floor from down the hall, footsteps making their way closer to where he currently resided. 

"Yuuri ? What are you doing awake ? Is everything okay ?" An accented voice mumbled in question. 

Yuuri watched as Victor walked towards his direction, still shirtless with his silvery hair tousled from sleep. 

"Everything's fine." Yuuri smiled, throwing the paper towel he had used into the trash, " I just had a small craving. That's all."

Victor made a "o" shape with his lips as he leaned against the bar counter, but then his mouth turned into a tiny frown, "You could've woken me up so I could help you moya lyubov. I know how annoying they can be sometimes."

Yuuri shook his head, slowly waddling next Victor's side. The Alpha placed his hands on Yuuri's hips, a slightly sentimental look on his face.

"No, I would've felt bad. You need sleep too since you take such good care of me all day." Yuuri said sweetly, " Besides, I handled it just fine. It wasn't TOO difficult to figure out ."

Victor smiled, " Well that's good." He moved his hands to rest on Yuuri's bump, stroking it gently, "Something tells me baby girl is gonna have your appetite." He snickered. 

"Tell me about it." Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully, "With how things have been, you'd think I'd be eating for three and not just two. It's no wonder I'm so humongous."

Victor scoffed, bringing Yuuri close to him and ran his fingers through his hair, " Stop that. Our sweetie pie just likes to eat like her Mama. She's getting all the nutrients she needs because of you...my beautiful Yuuri."

This man was such a flatterer. In regards to Yuuri, he never faltered with things to say until he was pink in the face with blushed embarrassment. 

And he subtly appreciated it. But at the moment it was sort of hard to with heavy eyelids and tired limbs.

"Mmmm…" Yuuri sighed, " As much as I appreciate the sweet talk, can it wait until tomorrow ?" He yawned, " I wanna try and sleep as much as I can before another kick fest starts."

Victor chuckled, " Of course honey. Let's get you to bed. Up we go."

"Huh ? What do you-"

Yuuri gasped as his feet left the floor as he was lifted into the air bridal style, Victor's strong arms holding him safely and securely against his chest as he began to walk the short distance back to their room.

He was tempted to tell Victor that he could walk by himself...but his mouth stayed closed in silent gratitude, aware that Victor would most likely decline any request to put him down.

Not to mention that a heavy wave of fatigue took Yuuri over instantly the moment he let his head fall against his husband's chest, knodding off from the feeling of Victor being so close to him, his scent minty, fresh, and relaxing as it nearly lulled him off to sleep. 

Victor could feel Yuuri's warm breath against the skin of his bare chest. His inky black tresses tickled his neck and his warm hands felt silky soft as they wrapped around his shoulder and bicep. 

This reminded him so much of their wedding day. 

The only differences were that they lacked tuxedos and...well...Yuuri was also not heavily pregnant during the time. But it was still a wonderful memory to uphold. 

But now, having technically both of his babies in his possession couldn't have made him happier as he finally entered their master bedroom. 

He walked over to the left side and placed Yuuri carefully on top of the mattress, covering him with the duvet and smoothing his hair with a gentle hand before making his way to his own side of the bed.

He climbed in, and no sooner than he did, Yuuri scooted closer to him to the best of his abilities in a somewhat silent, sleepy demand for cuddles. 

Victor chuckled, arms open as Yuuri slowly manuvered into his embrace and nuzzled his face into his neck, quietly sighing in content.

"Goodnight Yuuri. I love you..." Victor whispered, placing a hand on the swell of Yuuri's tummy, smiling "Both of you."

He kissed Yuuri lightly on his soft lips before his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes…

And he wasn't exactly sure why...but for some reason…

He could taste a hint of chocolate on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really think of Yuuri as one to have a sweet tooth during pregnancy. It's just so freakin cute. Props to him for holding back for so long but come on, strawberries and chocolate ? Count me in ! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the request 𝗦𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗯𝗮𝘇𝗩𝗶𝗸𝘁𝘂𝘂𝗿𝗶 ! This one was a lot of fun :3
> 
> But really quick, if you guys didn't notice, I said in the beginning notes to read these end notes and they're a little important.
> 
> I have a little update.
> 
> I won't be posting a new chapter to this story for about 2 weeks, and there IS a reason behind this. 
> 
> I'm going out of state to Arizona to visit family in a few days which includes two very rambunctious nieces so I don't think I will have that much time to write 😅
> 
> I will of course work on the next chapter when I can and I also think I can get a preview out before I leave as well so keep and eye out for that on my Instagram 😉
> 
> Next chapter should be out by July 10th. Don't worry this story is far from over...as long as I keep getting those requests :3 Which reminds me...
> 
> It's rule time !
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> But that's it for now everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back in about 2 weeks. Thank you all so much for reading !!!
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED)
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	7. I Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy brain makes Yuuri verrrry forgetful...and it sometimes scares poor Victor silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! I'm back !
> 
> So just as I promised, I'm back today on the 10th with chapter 7 of TMLO ! I know it was sort of a long wait, so I thank all of you who understood :3
> 
> So I kinda started back on a loop of requests with this chapter which was requested again by 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹. That'll be the case if I get multiple requests from the same people. But next week's chapter will be from someone completely new. 
> 
> I know I've kept you guys waiting so I'll stop talking now. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

11 weeks, 4 days

"Mmm I'm stuffed…" Victor placed his chopsticks on his empty plate, stretching his arms over his head, " That was delicious darling. I'd eat curry every single day if it tasted as good as yours ! "

Yuuri wiped his mouth with a napkin, " I'm glad you liked it, " he grinned, " But you have my mom to thank for it. It's her recipe. She was the one who taught me how to make it."

" Well it was amazing nonetheless. I'll go ahead and pack away the rest in a container and start the dishes. It's only fair since you're the one that cooked." Victor leaned closer to Yuuri and pecked his temple, bringing his hand up to lightly rest on his slightly swelled abdomen, "You stay here and finish okay ? Gotta make sure our little milaya is nice and full too."

Yuuri nodded, humming a thank you as he tucked into his last few bites as Victor pushed his chair back, standing up to walk to the kitchen sink whilst rolling up his sleeves.

He was about to flip the sink handle to turn on the water before a flicker of light grabbed his attention.

He looked at the stove burner. The ignition knob was turned to medium heat and fire flickered away without anything to heat up, as the pot of curry was resting on the counter. 

Victor's eyes widened as he quickly reached a hand out to turn the gas off, the flames disappearing immediately once he did.

He sighed in relief.

Phew. That could have been bad.

….How long had that thing been on ? At least the duration of them eating he supposed.

And Victor hadn't been in the kitchen all day and Yuuri was the one who had made dinner so…

"Yuuri ?" Victor called.

"Yeah ?"

"Honey, you know you left the stove burner on right ?" 

"I did ?"

Victor could hear the low screech of the chair scooting across the floor as Yuuri walked into the kitchen, his now empty plate of curry in his grasp.

"I turned it off just now." Victor stated, " But it was on when I came in here."

"Hm…" Yuuri placed his plate on the counter and leaned against it, "I guess I just forgot."

Victor flipped the handle of the sink to turn the water on, "That's a strange thing to be forgetful about. It's the first thing you usually always do when you finish cooking."

"I know... I think pregnancy brain is starting to take its toll on me a little. Remember a few days ago when I was going to take Makkachin out for a walk and you called me into the room for a spilt second and when I came back out I spent like 20 minutes looking for her leash and I already had it attached to her and you almost tripped over it ?" 

Victor snorted, " I didn't ALMOST trip, I DID trip. But I did look rather graceful while doing so."

Yuuri laughed, leaning against the countertop " Ooo yeah. Nothing more graceful than face planting into the sofa."

"Oh hush." Victor said jokingly, lifting a wet hand from the sink and flicked some of the water in Yuuri's direction, causing the Japanese man to squeal as he pathetically blocked the water droplets with his hands.

"Victor stop ! " Yuuri giggled, "You're gonna get water all over the floor."

"Nothing I can't clean up," he chuckled, "Now go and relax. I've got things here."

Yuuri nodded, taking a few steps forward and kissed Victor's cheek before padding back to head into connected the living room.

"Hey Yuuri ? One more thing ?"

He stopped at the archway of the kitchen, " Yeah ?"

Victor turned to look at him, " That 'pregnancy brain' thing ? How long does it usually last ?"

"Uhmm…" Yuuri put a finger to his lips, "I think it's off and on. But I don't think it could get any worse than forgetting to turn off a stove. I just have to be extra mindful. So don't worry."

Victor nodded," Ah, okay. Just wondering. I'm almost done here and then I'll join you on the couch okay ?"

Yuuri smiled, "Sounds good."

Victor turned back around and began to scrub away once again at the dishes in the sink, the sound of footsteps echoing along the floor as Yuuri made his way to the sofa. And that's where he was 10 minutes later, spending a quiet peaceful evening with his pregnant husband.

He wished he had relished it more.

Because he had no idea what the next few days had in store for him

\-------

"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦…" was what Yuuri had said. 

Well...he had been wrong. 

Dead wrong. 

Oh so VERY wrong. 

Because it DID get worse. 

And while Yuuri had almost no realization about it.

This 'pregnancy brain' stuff was scaring the living shit out of Victor.

Yuuri would forget about or misplace almost everything important that he owned. And in the most worst of circumstances. 

He and Victor had gone to the mall to look at a few baby things and ended up buying some paint for the baby's room, but about halfway through, Yuuri discovered he had misplaced his credit card.

They hastily revisited every store they had been to, asking if anyone had picked it up but no avail.

A little while later, they returned to their car, Victor shockingly in more of a panic and worried than Yuuri over his information.

Yuuri was about to call and cancel the card just as Victor lifted a water bottle out the cup holder for a needed drink. 

A soft *𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 could be heard of plastic on plastic and the two looked down to see the slightly worn, blue credit card sitting flat in the cupholder.

Yuuri laughed nervously and ended the call. 

And since then, several other occasions occurred just like that one. 

Forgetting to bring an umbrella during a rainstorm, leaving the bathtub running and almost slipping on the wet floor only to have Victor, thank god, there to catch him, cooking dinner and walking around the house either with a knife he forgot he was holding or having pots on the stove nearly boiling over. 

And even when he spaced on the simple things, he had a bad way of letting it be known. 

It had been a few days since Yuuri had forgotten about or misplaced something and Victor was almost convinced that his mini heart attack spree was on the amends. 

He was currently putting some wet laundry in the dryer with a hungry Makkachin at his feet, who was wagging her tail and pawing at Victor's leg repeatedly.

"I know girl, I know. I'm almost done."

Victor slammed the lid of the dryer closed and turned the knob, causing the machine to spring to life as he peered at the clothes, watching them rotate through the thick glass panel. 

He picked up the empty laundry basket and placed it on his hip, reaching a hand out to scratch Makkachin behind the ears.

"Alright. Now let's get you some-"

"VICTOR !!!"

He could feel his blood turn to ice. His heartbeat thumped wildly against his ribcage. Yet he was still able to dart down the hall into his and Yuuri's bedroom, senses heightened at the distress of his mate. 

And quite possibly...his unborn baby.

"Yuuri ?! Yuuri where are you ?!" Victor exclaimed frantically.

"Bathroom !" was the reply, and he wasted no time in going there.

Victor practically threw the door to the bathroom open, eyes scanning the area for his husband.

"Yuuri ! Are you okay !? Is there something wrong ? "

"You don't need to yell. I'm right here."

Victor quickly turned his head towards the shower as Yuuri poked his head out from behind the shower's curtain, his cheeks flushed a soft pink with inky, wet black hair sticking to his forehead. 

"Sorry...but I forgot to grab a towel. I called you because I was wondering if you could get one for me."

Victor blinked, " A... towel ?"

"Yeah…" Yuuri shrugged his shoulders nervously, " I-if you wouldn't mind."

"No I...so… nothing's wrong? You're feeling okay ? Nothing is wrong with the baby ?"

Yuuri shook his head, " No. Everything is fine. Why ?"

Victor sweatdropped. This was never going to end.

"N-no reason," he said weakly, "I'll be right back."

Yuuri smiled gratefully as he ducked back into the shower, unaware of the relieved sigh Victor gave as he left the bathroom, a hand running over his face.

\-------

*𝙏𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥

"Sorry about that Vitya. I kinda spaced. I forgot you were doing the laundry today."

"It's okay... don't worry about it." Victor stated lowly. 

Yuuri's eyebrows pinched together at his husband's tone. He was also slightly concerned at scent he was admitting. Slightly bitter with...something between a combination of fear and annoyance. He frowned, "Vitya...are you alright ? Did...did I do something wrong ?"

Victor's eyes widened as he lifted his head up to make eye contact with his omega," No ! Not at all !"

Yuuri fumbled with his fingers, "Then why do you seem upset with me ?" he asked meekly. 

"I…" he sighed, " I'm sorry moya lyubov. I'm not upset with you. Not in the slightest. I just got a little scared earlier."

"Scared ? Why ?"

Victor sat up straighter in their bed, "Well when you called me from the bathroom...I assumed that something was wrong since you've never needed me before. Your tone….I thought you had fallen. Or that something happened. Or that something was wrong with the baby. But then you told me you just forgot a towel and I…I guess I just panicked. I didn't mean to come off as upset. It's not your fault." He looked down at his hands and chuckled, "I guess this 'pregnancy brain' thing is having more of an effect on me than you."

Yuuri's eyes showed great concern towards his alpha. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Victor's knee, stroking it with his thumb.

"I guess I have been a little forgetful lately…"

Victor raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, amused "A little ?"

"Okay a lot." Yuuri looked down at the fabric of Victor's sweat pants, tracing the pattern with his fingernail, " I'm so sorry Vitya. I didn't realize how extreme my forgetfulness was getting. Nothing about it really crossed my mind up until now. I didn't mean to worry you or scare you."

Victor smiled, taking Yuuri's hand in his, " It's okay lapochka. It's not your fault. It's just the changes in your body that you can't help." 

He moved his hand up to rest on Yuuri's small bump, "Not even 4 months old and already torturing us. Cheeky little thing."

Yuuri snorted, "Hey, if anything, they get that from you."

Victor gasped and mocked hurt, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead while flopping back against the pillows of their bed, "You're so cruel Yuuri ! I'm insulted !"

"What you are is a goof." Yuuri joked, standing up from the bed. Victor tilted his head to side, giving him a loving gaze.

"And I promise, " Yuuri said, leaning over the edge of the mattress, using his arms for support, " I'll try my hardest to remember things more often so that you don't worry so much."

Victor's eyes widened with adoration.

Yuuri was so sweet.

He took his husband's face into his left hand and caressed the skin at his temple, down his soft cheeks, to his chin and used delicate fingers to tilt his head to the side and softly pressed his lips to his omega's. His right hand went to his hip, thumb stroking soothingly over the clothed skin. 

The moment was sweet and romantic. Just the two of them in each other's warm comfort. Something that would never, ever get old. 

And Victor couldn't help but be glad. 

If there was one thing Yuuri would never forget, and it was sort of a stupid thought since it wasn't related to what he's been forgetting currently, but he knew he would never forget how to kiss him the way he was now.

Soft, gentle, with just the tiniest bit of force as his teeth occasionally graced over Victor's lips. 

And the way he always ended them were strangely perfect. Hand on Victor's face with his forehead pressed against his for a few short seconds after. 

Yuuri was just a naturally good kisser. That's all there was to it. 

"I'm going to start dinner. You relax in here for a little while okay ?" Yuuri said softly, brushing Victor's fringe behind his ear.

"Alright love," Victor pecked Yuuri's nose, " Let me if you need anything."

"Haha...will do. But I think I'll be okay. I call you when it's ready."

Victor nodded as he watched Yuuri stand up and slowly make his way out of the room. 

He let out a breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Perhaps he should take a shower as well. 

But just as he opened his drawer to rummage for a pair of clean boxers, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to the bedroom.

He turned his head to find Yuuri halfway hidden behind the doorway. 

"Oh, Yuuri. Everything okay love ?"

Yuuri looked downwards slightly, " F-fine. But...uhm...could you help me with something ?"

Victor beamed, " Of course honey." he stood up, " What is it ?"

Yuuri bit his lip and laughed nervously through his teeth. His words came out in a low mumble, but Victor was still able to hear it.

"Can you...help find my glasses? I uh...f-forgot where I put them."

Victor blinked. 

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭...𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘦."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay it feels good to get another chapter up. 
> 
> Poor Viktor. Those pregnancy struggles are affecting him more than Yuuri >.<
> 
> Thank you so much for the request 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹 ! Hopefully I delivered. 
> 
> But here we are once again. Have something you want to see in this series ? Let me know !
> 
> Cue the rules !
> 
> RULES:  
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> That's it for now everyone ! Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> See you guys next time ! <3
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	8. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor worries over Yuuri and the baby as Yuuri attempts to do daily household chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! Chapter 8 of TMLO is here and ready to read !
> 
> This weeks scenario was requested by 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗮16 and omg I got so many flashbacks and contradictory feelings from details in chapter 3. You'll see what I mean when you read.
> 
> But nonetheless, it turned out adorable. Especially if you love to see a SUPER worrysom Victor. ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

14 weeks, 1 day

"Let's see..." Yuuri murmured, "Today I have to clean the kitchen, wash and fold the sheets…" 

Victor looked up from his spot on the sofa, peering at the omega who seemed to be marking a few things down on their calendar that resided on the kitchen counter. 

A tiny smirk etched its way across his face as he slowly stood up and stealthily walked to where Yuuri was, slightly bent over the counter. 

Victor's arms looped gently around Yuuri's midsection, as one of his hands gently began rubbing at the baby bump that resided there.

"Yuuuriiiii-" he drew out. 

"Whaaat ?" He replied in the same tone. 

"What are you doing ?"

Yuuri turned around, arms immediately going to wrap around Victor's neck. 

"Seeing what I have to do today. There are few house chores that need to get done." 

Victor's face went blank as his eyes looked nonchalantly around the kitchen and the connected living room. 

"Why ? Everything looks okay to me."

Yuuri shook his head, " A few rooms need some tidying up, the bed sheets need washed...oh, and I have to go to the store too."

Yuuri turned around to face the calendar much to Victor's relief as he thankfully missed the sight of seeing him recoil ever so slightly.

That sounded like a lot to do for some reason and Victor couldn't quite put a finger on why until he casted his gaze downward.

His eyebrows pinched together in concern as his eyes, though at an angle, met the swell of Yuuri's stomach.

Whenever he heard that Yuuri had things he needed to do around the house, he usually didn't mind it. His mom had been a very good housekeeper growing up, and it's almost as if Yuuri inherited it as a natural trait. 

It was Yuuri's instinct to cook and clean, and sometimes, Victor would do such things himself. 

But now, in Yuuri's current condition of being a little over 3 months pregnant, any word that was remotely close to the word 'chores' all of a sudden didn't sit right with him.

Victor felt a primal instinct start to take over to watch out for his mate and unborn baby, but he refrained, and took the basic initiative first before jumping into anything.

"Why don't you just do one of those things today ? Or even...uh...wait until tomorrow ?"

Yuuri shook his head again, a tiny smile plastered on his pink lips as he added 'go to the store' in the space on the calendar, "I've been putting it off for awhile already. Besides, it won't take me long."

Victor watched with worried eyes as Yuuri walked over to the sink and bent down to open the cabinet that was underneath. He reached in and pulled out a bucket of cleaning supplies and a few rags. 

Victor sprang forward immediately, hands going to grab the bucket and rags, causing Yuuri's eyes to widen with immense confusion. 

"Uh...Vitya ?"

Victor laughed nervously, " L-let me help you with that love."

Yuuri blinked, "Are you sure ?"

"Completely ! It's no trouble. I can handle this. And the bathrooms too !"

To prove his point, Victor fished out several rags and the proper cleaning supplies he remembered Yuuri always used on the different surfaces they had in their house. 

Victor sprayed a counter cleaner on the marble surface and began wiping away, looking out of the corner of his eye at Yuuri's face. 

His once confused expression transformed immediately into a grateful smile and Victor sighed internally for that, relieved that his husband seemed to have no suspicion and was totally unaware of his underlying reasoning for butting in with "helping" with the chores out of the blue. 

Yuuri moved to stand closer to Victor, resting his head on his shoulder whilst looking up at him with his large, amber-brown eyes. 

"I'm so lucky to have such a caring husband," he gushed, planting a kiss on Victor's cheek, "Thank you for helping me out."

"Of course lapochka." Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's lower back, giving his hip a gentle squeeze. 

Yuuri hummed, nuzzling his face into Victor's shirt whilst inhaling his scent. Cool, minty, and splendidly fresh.

Victor's lips pressed together in a slightly nervous grin as he looked at his hand that was gripping the rag and gliding over the counter.

Surely he could keep this up as an act to help Yuuri out despite his true intentions of his worry that his pregnant omega might overwork himself.

Yeah. This was a good thing. He didn't want Yuuri to wear himself out.

...or pull a muscle

...or make himself sick. 

...or fall. 

...or send himself into early labor. 

...or-

"Victor ?" 

"Huh ?"

The alpha looked down at the shorter Japanese man whose eyes were laced with concerned and thoughtful undertones. 

"Didn't you hear what I said ?" 

"Uhm…" he swallowed thickly, "No ?"

Yuuri gestured to their position with his head as he placed his hand over Victor's own that had STILL been wiping away at the counter, and rather forcefully at that. When Yuuri gently pulled his hand up, it was tingly and sore, and slightly red at the base of his palm. 

"I said you've been wiping at this area long enough. It's so clean we could eat off of it." He joked, but a moment after, his eyes went serious again," But it's like you couldn't hear me. Are you okay ?"

Victor nodded quickly, his hands raising up for reassurance, "Perfectly fine, love ! Here uhm...why don't youuuu...uh…g-go relax on the sofa and uhm...I'll take care of everything you need to do today !"

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but Victor beat him to it as he quickly maneuvered his head to look at the calendar, "So the kitchen is almost done…"

"Victor."

"Next I'll do the bathrooms while tossing our sheets into the wash. After that I'll run to the store." 

"VICTOR."

"Oh I could even cook dinner for us tonight so that you don't have to ! What if I-"

"VICTOR!" 

He stopped, breath hitching in his throat at his husband's tone.

Great.

His chest suddenly felt strangely tight with uneasiness.

Was Yuuri angry with him ?

He sounded angry.

Or maybe his hearing went temporarily down the gutter in the spur of the moment. But if he was angry, Victor understood since...maybe he had gone a little too far.

But he wouldn't know since he was slightly afraid to meet Yuuri's gaze.

There was no worry though as he didn't have to, because he felt soft fingers under his chin that lifted his head up.

Shiny blue orbs met rich, toasty brown while also catching the outline of Yuuri warm, comforting, and sometimes cursed, knowing smile. 

"I knew this was going to happen eventually."

" W-what ?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh come on Victor. I know you too well to NOT know what's going on. What you just offered...and what you just did… is WAY more than just helping me out."

His smile grew even warmer if that was even possible.

"You're worried about me aren't you ?"

Victor grimaced and looked to the side. He was dumb to think Yuuri wouldn't notice. 

His resolve diminished as he nodded in defeat as he felt Yuuri's fingers bracing his shoulder sentimentally.

Yuuri's next words however. 

He wasn't expecting them in the slightest

"I love you so much. You know that right ?" he asked softly.

Victor's lips parted slightly in shock as he met Yuuri's gaze once again, albeit a little unsurely," I…"

Yuuri giggled, " Hey. You don't need to be ashamed. I honestly think it's sweet. But let me tell you something."

Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand and pressed it against his tummy. It was slightly hard and rounded in the area below his belly button. 

" This little one isn't going to stay little for very long. Pretty soon, I'm going to need your help with a lot of things. Your role as a Daddy is probably going to start sooner than you think."

Victor's eyes widened as Yuuri continued.

"I know I'm going to need you more and more as the months go by and it'll probably be a little exhausting. Which is why, for now, I want to save you that trouble. I'll handle what I can as carefully possible. And I promise I won't overwork myself. The doctor even told me not to."

Yuuri brought his hand up and began running his fingers through Victor's silver strands, the Alpha relaxing slightly as he melted into Yuuri's comforting touch. 

"I'll be careful. And if I need you, I'll let you know. I want to be able to take care of you and this house properly while I can. In a few months, I probably won't even be able to bend down like I just did to get something from under the sink. Trust me, I'll be just fine... we'll both be fine. I'll let you know if I feel anything otherwise so... promise me you won't worry too much ?" 

Victor breathed a laugh and caressed Yuuri's cheek with the back of his hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead, the tingly feeling of it resonating warmly against his skin.

What did he ever do to deserve such a loving, sweet, considerate mate ?

He pulled away to meet Yuuri's eyes again with a grin.

"I promise." 

-

However, despite what he had told Victor, Yuuri was smart. 

Just because he claimed he wanted to do things around the house by himself while he could... didn't mean he wasn't going to deny a liiiitle help. 

He was blessed...and extremely grateful as he watched Victor ponder at the selection of produce that stood before them at the store they resided in. 

Yuuri knew he could rely on him.

And it wasn't in a selfish way. Not in the slightest

If the plants needed watering.

If the dishes needed to be unloaded. 

If floor needed swept. 

If he needed help getting off the sofa.

Even if he wanted cuddles and kisses before bed at night.

No matter what he needed...

Victor was always there...

Ready to offer a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dear future husband...you better be just like Victor 😂
> 
> I swear writing moments with this man makes my heart flutter with fluffy feels.
> 
> Thank you so much for the request 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗮16 ! I hope this was okay.
> 
> Alrighty....I'll continue on with the loop of other requests I have but I'm still open for business for more ideas ! Remember, first come first serve !
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> Okay guys, once again that's all for this week and I will be back the next for chapter 9 ! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading ! 
> 
> Byee <3
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED)
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	9. Prenatal Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor experience their first childbirth education class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO !
> 
> Heehee...I've been using the abbreviated version to say the name of this story and I love it. 
> 
> Soooo this weeks chapter, going back into a loop again here, was previously requested by 𝗗𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀𝘁𝘆𝗹𝗲. I think this is one of the most intriguing topics I've gotten so far and I think it turned out pretty good !
> 
> At least I hope it did. That's for you guys to decide 😉
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

29 weeks, 3 days

"Wow...there are a lot more people here than I thought there would be." Yuuri murmured as he and Victor walked through the large double doors that lead into a room of the birthing center they currently resided in. 

Victor nodded, placing a hand on Yuuri's lower back " I guess the doula here must be pretty good. I did research on the classes and the ratings were 4 stars and above."

"Really ?" Yuuri marveled, " That's pretty high and it makes sense with how packed it is. They probably wanted the best care as well."

The room itself was a nice size, and that was perfect since Yuuri was right.

There were ALOT of people. 

At least 15 or 16 couples which totalled up to around 32, Victor and him included.

And most of the couples seemed to be alphas and omegas as well with the toss in of a few betas. 

A healthy balance, but regardless of that, everyone was there for the same reason as Yuuri and Victor.

Half of the individuals in there, both male and female, had an evident roundness to their stomachs similar to Yuuri. 

Today, the two of them were going to experience their first birthing class. 

At a most recent appointment, Nina, Yuuri's obstetrician, had recommended it and she gave them information about several of them so they could choose one to their liking. 

Roughly, Yuuri had a little over two months to go before his due date and they figured it would be good to take Nina up on her offer so that the two of them could get some pointers and tips for the big day. She had given them a brief description of things they would go over and they both decided it would be beneficial to at least try it out. 

Ironically, they picked a facility that was adjacent to the building where Yuuri had his appointments done and since he received amazing care there, they were thinking this wouldn't be too much different. 

But honestly, they both felt a little uncomfortable and slightly nervous as well, especially Yuuri.

He had no idea what would need to be done since apparently, all classes are different and go over certain things. A lot of the instructors and doulas were apparently different as well.

That part made his insides churn with hesitation. 

From videos and movies he had seen, a lot of them seemed to be very...unique. Out there and loud and all up in your space. 

He knew he shouldn't believe it since they were probably just on camera acting the way they were for comedic purposes...but the possibility still lingered in the back of his mind. 

Overall, he just didn't like not knowing what to expect. 

" _Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean it's simple to just look up this stuff on the internet right ?"_ Yuuri thought, biting his lip, " _Maybe I should just ask Victor if-"_

"Excuse me, but are you Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov ?"

A voice broke Yuuri out of his thoughts as both he and Victor casted their gazes to the right. 

A female omega, maybe in her middle thirties, stood by them with a friendly smile. She had long, blonde hair that was braided down to her mid back and chocolate brown eyes that shined with kindness. She was clad in yoga pants, an off the shoulder shirt, and thin, white socks. In her hands she held a pen and a clipboard

Yuuri swallowed. Had she been there the whole time ?

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and stepped forward, nodding in confirmation.

"Oh, yes ! Hello, it's nice to meet you...uhm." Victor laughed sheepishly to which the women paid no mind as she held a hand out to shake. 

"Hahaha...my name is Kyoko Matsuri. I'm the doula here. I'm so sorry I wasn't at the front to greet you ! I had to take a phone call so I didn't see you come in, but it's a pleasure !"

Her eyes casted over to land on Yuuri, "And you must be…" she glanced down at her clipboard, "Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, correct ?"

He nodded, "Y-yes. It's nice to meet you."

That came out smoother than he thought it would since he was still feeling a little nervous.

Kyoko seemed unfazed by it as she placed a gentle hand on Yuuri's shoulder," You as well dear. Now come, let's get you both comfortable."

\-----

Ten more minutes passed by as Kyoko talked with some other couples and prepared a few more things before the class was to start. Victor and Yuuri patiently waited at the head of the room, both seated on a cush yoga mat. 

The room had a welcoming feeling now that Yuuri was looking at it. There were some homey decorations that gave it a comforting touch, large windows that brought in pale, yellow light, and some simple equipment such as birthing balls, small hand weights, cushioned pillows, and an additional collection of yoga mats in the front corner. 

And with each passing minute, Yuuri found his nerves easing.

So far...this whole thing seemed a lot more promising than he anticipated.

Murmurs from the other couples began to quiet down as the patted sounds of footsteps made their way to the front of the room. Kyoko stood before them, hands and arms folded in front of her body and she bowed, her eyes closed briefly before opening again.

"Hello there everyone. It's good to see you again. I hope you've all been doing well."

Everyone was silent as she continued.

"I'm aware that we have some new individuals joining us today so let's make sure we make them feel comfortable. After all, everyone is here for the same reason."

And strangely enough, right as Kyoko said that, Yuuri felt a tiny nudge in his abdomen as if Elena was giving him proof of that. He chuckled silently to himself and placed a palm at the base of his tummy.

Kyoko rolled out a mat at the front of the room and sat down on it, and Yuuri could see she had her clipboard in possession again. 

"So for those who don't know, I have different people attend my classes every week and I have records of our mothers here given to me in advance so I know who will be attending each class. I prefer to do it this way so that I can prepare an effective class based on how far along you all are. Which is the case today."

Yuuri slowly casted his gaze around the room. And from what he could see...those who were with child seemed to be just about his size or even bigger.

Kyoko scanned her clipboard before speaking once more, "The gap I'm working with today ranges from 29 to 35 weeks so a lot of you are very close to the end and that gave me a nice basis of what we would go over today. It's something that many mother's find comfort in, even when not in labor. That in itself, are the different positions you can try to ease contractions, whether practice or real, and to also ease your common pains, especially in the back."

Birthing positions. That was something that Nina had told Yuuri and Victor about during an appointment. She hadn't been very detailed, but at least it was something Yuuri had come across. 

"We'll begin with something simple. This is a very basic position, but it's proven to be very popular since it involves the support of your mate. Could I have everyone stand up please ?"

Yuuri watched as the other couples began to stand up and turned his head to already find Victor on his feet, both arms held out with a loving expression painted on his face. 

Yuuri grasped one hand and felt the other go to support his side and lower back, and with a gentle hoist, he was up and standing.

"Alright, so how this position works," Kyoko started, planting her feet firmly on the ground, "is that our mothers here will lean forward wherever comfortable and loop their arms around their lover's necks." She demonstrated by using the back wall, " Keep the body loose and relaxed as you do this, for the better it will feel. Think of it as doing a slow dance. And if you would like to experiment, I find that rocking the hips from side to side reduces any pressure you're feeling a great deal." She stood up straight and faced everyone, " Now give it a try yourselves. I'll walk around and give pointers."

Yuuri pressed his lips together and turned to face Victor once again. The Alpha placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to give this a try, love ?" 

Yuuri gave a small nod. 

He lifted his arms up and pulled Victor's body close to him and let his own fall more into his hold. Victor kept a firm, but gentle hold on one of Yuuri's arms and hip so that he would stay steady. 

Yuuri's cheek rested against the highest part of Victor's chest at the base of his left shoulder as he spread his legs and leaned forward a little more. His round tummy hung in the space between them, the top of it pressed lightly against Victor's stomach. 

He grimaced.

Something like this should have been easy. It was a simple exercise but Yuuri had no idea if he was doing it right.

Just as he was about to lift his head to ask Victor, he felt a much smaller hand on his shoulder.

With lifting his head up slightly, he could see Kyoko standing beside him with a gentle smile.

"You're doing wonderful Yuuri. But there are a few small things that could be adjusted...may I ?"

"Oh !" Yuuri's cheeks felt slightly hot with embarrassment, "O-Of course."

Kyoko extended her arm towards Yuuri's back and let the other that was on his shoulder fall to the side of his stomach. 

"Victor," she asked, " do you think you could move a little closer to Yuuri ? And maybe put your weight on your knee in more of a slouch ? It'll make it so Yuuri doesn't have to reach so high. You are rather tall."

Victor laughed, "Absolutely."

He took a small step forward and adjusted his stance, "Like this ?"

"Yes, that's perfect ! Now Yuuri, hun, I need you to relax your body a little more. Your back is supposed to crease right here," she circled Yuuri's lower back with her finger, "Don't worry, Victor has a nice hold on you. Just let your muscles relax."

Yuuri nodded curtly, "A-alright."

He breathed out and gave release of his muscles, his back dropping lower as he felt Victor's firm, gentle grasp on his hips. 

But once he was in the position correctly, he was surprised. 

It actually felt kind of nice.

He could hear Kyoko clap her hands together, her voice bubbly with satisfaction.

"That's perfect, Yuuri ! Wonderful job !"

"How do you feel sweetheart ?" Victor inquired sweetly.

It was strange, but he actually felt less sore and relaxed in a way. 

He smiled, "Good actually. There's not a lot of pressure on my back. It doesn't really feel sore at all."

"Well that's definitely something ! Especially since your back pain has been terrible. Looks like we have a temporary solution."

"Yeah, I guess we do, and honestly, I'm relieved. She hasn't given me a - hm!"

Yuuri gasped as his body jolted. He could feel Victor's hold on him tighten and Kyoko's extra hand move to his back. 

"Goodness, are you alright Yuuri ?" she asked.

He giggled, " I'm fine. She just kicked me and it caught me by surprise. Especially in this position. It just felt a little strange that's all."

Kyoko's eyes shined with excitement, "Ohhhh so that was her that I felt when I put my hand on your tummy ! You have a strong one in there. Quite the little wiggle worm."

Yuuri rolled his eyes jokingly "Tell me about it. She loves getting attention."

"Well she is a little girl after all ! There's nothing wrong with that. She wants others to know that she exists." 

Yuuri smiled at that. Despite his concerns he had in the beginning... Kyoko was actually very sweet.

"Alrighty," she stated, " Just hang in there, no pun intended, for a few more minutes while I go assist the other couples. Then we'll move into the next exercise."

"Sounds good," Victor said, rubbing at Yuuri's sides, "We'll be here."

Kyoko waved and made her way to the other side of the room to assist another couple. 

Victor pursed his lips and leaned his head down to Yuuri's, and kissed his cheek.

"So, is this as terrible as you thought it was going to be ?" He asked. 

Yuuri hummed, and leaned more into Victor's touch, the soft fabric of his shirt rubbing against his cheek. He sighed at the feeling of his mate being so close to him in loving, innocent intimacy. 

The warmth of Victor's body, the calm, quietness of the room, the subtle feeling of his baby girl moving in his tummy, and Victor's strong arms rubbing and caressing his sides and back. 

Terrible ? The thought now made Yuuri almost snort with disbelief. 

He looked up at Victor and kissed him gently on the lips in a way that said…

" _Not in the slightest."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had so many different thoughts running through my head of how to end this chapter so I just stuck with something simple. 
> 
> Thank you for the request 𝗗𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀𝘁𝘆𝗹𝗲 ! I hope it was to your liking :)
> 
> I'ma get right to it this week. Have something you wanna see in Yuuri and Victor's journey to being parents ? Feel free to leave me a request.
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> That's it for this week you guys. And holy crap, next week we reach double digits with 10 chapters ! Yay ! 
> 
> Something I can tell you about next week's chapter is that it's gonna be verrrry cute. Get ready :3
> 
> I'll see you guys next week, and as always, thank you all so much for reading !
> 
> Byeee <3
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	10. Ruffles, Glitter, and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes home from shopping...but not with the groceries Yuuri thought he was getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO !
> 
> Woohoo we've reached double digits with 10 chapters so far in this story and I couldn't be happier !
> 
> This weeks chapter was requested by 𝗿𝗮𝗾𝘂𝗶. 
> 
> I'm super proud of this chapter for several reasons especially with all of da fluff :3
> 
> Heehee okay I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Hope you enjoy !

22 weeks, 6 days

"Are you nice and full now sweetheart ? That was yummy wasn't it ?" Yuuri cooed as he placed his dishes in the drying rack.

He then ripped a paper towel off from its roll and proceeded to wipe down the counter of any potential substances and excess water.

Lunch was completed for the day and it was an immensely satisfying feeling that Yuuri had become accustomed to. 

Not even 3 hours since breakfast and being pregnant had taken its toll as the baby girl in his womb had begun to jostle and squirm in demand for another fill. 

And now that he had eaten, the movements had died down quite a bit. 

But not entirely. 

He gasped lightly as he felt it. Just as if she were answering him, a series of tiny kicks were delivered against the palm that was cradling his belly. He chuckled and rubbed the clothed skin gently.

"It's amazing to feel now," he said to himself lowly, " But something tells me I'm going to complain about it later." 

Yuuri turned away from the sink and slowly made his way back to the living room and reached his hand out to clutch the armrest of the sofa to ease himself down.

It was a good thing he had the support, since just as his body lowered to sit, Elena delivered a powerful little kick to his insides that nearly took the breath out of him. No doubt that would have knocked him sideways if he hadn't been holding onto something. 

He breathed a laugh and rubbed at his side with a small grimace, " Yes, Mama feels you sweetie.I know you miss Daddy but that doesn't mean you get to beat me up from the inside out."

At the current moment, Victor was out shopping.

He had claimed to Yuuri that they were lacking some necessities and said that he could get them by himself at the store down the street.

It was a simple task and so Yuuri obliged, content with staying at home by himself for a little while.

Well...not COMPLETELY by himself.

Yuuri could feel the movements die down again as if the stubborn, unborn baby was inkling away from being scolded. It was so cute yet strange at the same time.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "he'll be home soon."

\-----

For the next half an hour or so, Yuuri quietly spent time doing whatever pleased him.

He browsed social media, replied to a few texts from his mother and Phichit, and looked at updates for the current figure skating season.

"Are you gonna want to learn how to skate ?" Yuuri asked his bump, stroking it with his fingers. 

He received a few tiny knudges in the area to the right of his belly button.

"I bet you'd be a natural, just like your Daddy. He's so talented on the ice." 

At the word 'Daddy', Elena delivered another series of kicks to his palm. Yuuri beamed.

"Yeah, your Daddy ! I guess you know who he is huh ? He loves you so much, do you know that ? And so do I."

He kissed the tips of his fingers and brushed them over his belly.

"We're so excited to meet you baby girl."

".....Indeed we are."

Yuuri whipped his head around to find Victor with an oblivious, innocent smile on his face, arms folded over the edge of the sofa as he crouched beside it.

"Hi my love." He said simply.

Yuuri breathed out quickly and placed a hand over his heart, "Hi yourself. God Victor you scared me !"

"Sorry about that," he sheepishly put a hand behind his head, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well you definitely succeeded." He placed a kiss on Victor's cheek, " When did you come home ? I didn't even hear you come in."

"Just now. You probably didn't hear me since you were talking to our little malyshka."

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up, " Y-you heard that ?" 

Victor stood up and walked around to where Yuuri was sitting, "I certainly did ! It was so cute ! Did she really kick when she heard my name ?" 

"That she did. She missed you a lot. Didn't you Elena ?"

Victor looked down at Yuuri's tummy and his eyes sparkled with amazement as he saw a tiny kick protrude from Yuuri's side. 

"See ?" Yuuri said warmly, " She definitely knows who her Daddy is."

"Awe that's so sweet !" Victor exclaimed, bringing his face down to Yuuri's stomach. He placed his hands on the sides and pressed kisses to the surface, "Hi baby girl ! I just had to go out for a little while, but I'm here now. Daddy missed you lots and lots !

Victor casted his gaze upward to see Yuuri grinning down at him with his loving, gorgeous brown gaze.

"And…" Victor added joyfully, scooting back up to Yuuri's face, kissing the area by his ear, " I missed you too."

Yuuri giggled and put his hands against Victor's shoulders, "Vitya stoooop. That tickles !"

"I know that's why I'm doing it !" 

Yuuri helplessly tried to pry Victor away as the Russian man began to attack the side of his face with his lips. He scattered kisses along his cheekbones, side of his neck and down to his collarbone. Tiny bites were soon added to the mixture and the kisses that peppered at his skin became softer as if Victor knew to be gentle, but it was still enough to make him gasp and squirm in ticklish discomfort. 

"Okay you had your fun !" Yuuri laughed breathlessly, "Now get off ! Aren't there groceries to unpack ?" 

At this, Victor immediately perked his head up and sprang off the sofa.

"Oh, right !" He exclaimed, " I almost forgot."

Yuuri rolled his eyes just as Victor grasped his hand, giving it a light pull. 

"Come on. I want to show you the things I bought."

"Huh ?" Yuuri questioned, " Why ? They're just groceries."

"But these are 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 groceries. Come on Yuuri please ?"

Victor stuck out his bottom lip and gave Yuuri's hand another small tug. 

Well there was no denying it.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious. Victor's claim definitely had his interest piqued a little. 

Yuuri sighed and did a grabby action with his other hand for Victor to grasp onto to help him up. 

He did so rather easily and they made their way to the kitchen; himself in a slight waddle as he silently questioned the odd, excited spring in Victor's steps.

\-----

When they arrived in the kitchen, Yuuri was immediately met with a few nice sized, plastic shopping bags that seem to be filled to the brim with items. The bags were foggy gray in color so he couldn't see the items through the plastic itself, but he could make out the faint stretch of the plastic from the objects inside. 

Victor came up behind Yuuri and placed his hands on his shoulders and head in the crook of his neck.

"Go ahead and take a look."

Yuuri's eyebrows pinched together in combined confusion and intrigue as he stepped forward and opened one of the bags with nimble fingers. 

He peered inside at the bags contents and his eyes widened, lips slightly open but not moving in paused bewilderment. 

"Victor… I thought you said you went shopping for groceries." 

"I know." He stated matter-of-factily, stepping forward with his arms folded behind his back, " And that's exactly what I did." 

Yuuri blinked and pulled a few of the objects out of the plastic shopping bag and turned to face Victor. 

Miniature clothes hangers were looped around his index finger, each one with a tiny outfit hanging off of it. 

A little pink and gold dress with matching gold booties, several onesies colored with whites, yellows, and light purples, teeny little shirts paired with skirts, shorts, or soft leggings, and accessorized with lace or a small included hair bow or headband. 

Yuuri wasn't sure if he understood. 

"I... didn't know that baby clothes counted as groceries…"

Victor moved to open another bag himself as he, thank goodness, began to explain himself , "Well when I said that I wanted to go to the store to get things we needed, I technically obliged to what I said. I know you've been fretting that we don't have many things for the baby right now so I thought I'd satisfy that worry a little bit." 

"I did actually grab some groceries like I said I would...but on my way out, I saw they had a baby section and I couldn't help myself. Oh Yuuri I can't wait to do more shopping with you I know you'll love it ! But they had so many cute little outfits and dresses and the tiniest little shoes and toys ! I just had to get a few things and I also wanted to surprise you as well."

"I know we have a baby shower to plan and friends and family whom I'm definitely sure will send us things...but I just thought we'd start small. Oh ! Look in that bag. There's something in there for her that I think you'll REALLY like." 

Yuuri was still a little shell shocked as he satisfied Victor wishes and reached in to retrieve the item he was supposedly talking about.

Before that though, he took out a wrapped container of squishy bath toys, some baby lotion, a soft, pink baby blanket, and a package of tiny white socks. All of which he held up as the possible item of interest, but Victor shook his head 'no' each time. 

Finally he reached the bottom. He could feel a rounded piece of plastic which he assumed was another hanger and deducted that the item was more than likely another article of clothing.

He pulled it out.

And his breath immediately hitched in his throat. 

It was a onesie. Simply colored in white with long sleeves. The shoulders were decorated with delicate light blue lace and there was a lacy head band attached to it colored in the same blue as the sleeves. 

But the words on the front were what made his chest tighten. 

In loopy writing, the words "I 💙 My Mommy" were written smoothly in the center. 

He could feel the hot tears threatening to pour down his cheeks. 

His shoulder suddenly felt warm and he looked to his side to see Victor with his hand on it, face contorted with worry. 

"Yuuri ? Sweetheart what's wrong ? "

Yuuri wiped his eyes and shook his head, tears continuing to spill down his face " N-Nothing I….I'm fine. It's just...seeing this it...it makes me so happy." 

Yuuri hiccuped and clutched the onesie to his chest.

It was so strange. Crying over an article of clothing for a baby.

But the fact that the clothing was for THEIR baby was what made it all the more different... and so very special.

"I know it's weird," he continued, rolling the fabric of the onesie between the pads of his fingers, " but something about it just sparks something you know ? It makes it feel so... real. That we're actually going to have a 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺. You're going to be a Daddy and….and I'm…"

Yuuri's hands rose up to his face again as he wiped at the waterfall of tears that soaked his skin. He tried to calm his sniffling and lightly cracked breathing, but he was so weirdly overwhelmed that he just simply couldn't.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around his torso and pulled him close. He could feel the press of Victor's lips on the crown of his head and the comforting feeling of his large hands as they smoothed over his back. 

Yuuri buried his face into Victor's chest and silently wept into the soft fabric of his shirt. 

The tears were in no way sad. Not in the slightest. They were coming out of an overly happy, relieved source, and the change in Yuuri's hormones only made them skyrocket more than they originally would.

But despite that, Victor still held him close and hushed and whispered things into his ear as his husband's hot tears wore their way through to his skin. 

Part of him felt slightly guilty. He hadn't meant to make Yuuri cry...but it was the small and most random things that had been setting him off. He was aware that the cries weren't anguished, broken sobs. They were soft. Quiet. Leaving Yuuri in a small, trembling mass in his hold. 

He didn't say anything. He just let him cry and stood there, providing as much silent support as he could. 

Yuuri could smell the comforting pheromones that Victor was emitting. They were potently sweet and fresh and they helped him calm down a great deal, for after a few more minutes of sniffles and hiccups, he was finally calm enough to speak. 

"I'm so sorry…" he said quietly, " I have no idea where that came from."

Victor shook his head and brought a hand up to smooth his thumb over Yuuri's reddened cheeks, "You have nothing to apologize for lapochka." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, " If anything, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Don't YOU blame yourself either." Yuuri said sternly, " You didn't know. It's just the hormones...again. Making me a ticking time bomb. Now that I think about it…" Yuuri looked down at his tummy, " I'm starting to take the shape of one." 

Victor scoffed, " You are not. Now stop beating yourself up." He poked Yuuri in the nose, " You are my glowing, beautiful, gorgeous Yuuri. And you always will be. Pregnant or not." 

Yuuri pursed his lips, "Even when I start bawling out of nowhere with snot dripping from my nose?"

Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri's hair, " Mmm…𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 then."

Yuuri laughed and looped his arms around Victor's neck, tilting his head up to look into his gorgeous, aqua blue orbs. 

"So overall, do you like everything I bought for our little malyshka ?"

Yuuri nodded eagerly, " Absolutely. Everything is so cute. You did a good job...thank you, Vitya." 

Victor beamed, "Your welcome my love. I can't wait to see how everything looks on her. She's going to be the best dressed baby around !"

"With you as her father, I don't doubt it."

The statement made Victor's eyes shine even brighter in the most brilliant shade of turquoise.

Yuuri could feel Victor's hold on him tighten again as he tilted his head down and pressed a firm but gentle kiss to his lips. 

But not even a few seconds later, Yuuri could feel a twinge of movement in his uterus causing them to both pull away from each other and immediately looked down at his tummy. 

Victor clicked his tongue and moved his hand to Yuuri's midsection, rubbing gently in circular motions. 

"Oh I'm sorry milaya. Were we not giving you enough attention ?" Victor asked in a baby voice.

"I guess not," Yuuri chuckled, "She's really starting to find her legs in there."

Victor breathed out slowly and pressed his forehead against Yuuri's, his hand never leaving the swell of his bump 

"You know... I heard what you said earlier. About her wanting to be a skater."

Yuuri stayed silent, his eyes widening.

"Do you...really think she would want to ?"

Yuuri's gaze softened, "Of course. It's going to be in her blood. I have a feeling...that's she's going to be so much like you. Her mannerisms...her hobbies...I think a lot of them are going to relate to you. And her skating ? I'm willing to bet she'll be amazing at it. Just like her Daddy."

Victor's smile showed a thousand words.

"And also...this little outfit," Yuuri held up the onesie that sent him on an emotional roller coaster, " It almost looks like one suitable for skating. Did you do that on purpose ?"

Victor held his hands up, " You caught me. Now I want to find tiny little skates that match." He winked. 

Yuuri giggled and watched as Victor moved to grab some of the plastic bags with his hands.

"Why don't we go and put all of this stuff in her room and organize it a little bit. I can tell that you want to."

Yuuri's eye glittered with excitement, "You read my mind."

Victor gave him a knowing look and began to walk down the hall with Yuuri close behind him, plastic bag in one hand…

…as the other held the tiny onesie against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter gave me allll sorts of feels and squeals.
> 
> Thank you for the request 𝗿𝗮𝗾𝘂𝗶 ! Writing this was lots of fun :)
> 
> Okkkk so let's get into this quick. Have something you want to see in this story ? Go ahead and feel free to leave me a request !
> 
> I'm actually running really low on requests right now and it's so strange seeing how quick this story is flying by. So even if you've already left me a few requests, I'd be happy to fulfill any others you have. Give me all you've got 😉
> 
> But first, rule time !
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> That's it for this week everyone ! I will be back soon with chapter 11.
> 
> And as always, thank you all so much for reading. Byeee <3
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	11. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy has its ups and downs... especially when it comes to Yuuri's moods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiii everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO ! 
> 
> This weeks scenario was previously requested by 𝗠𝗶𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗼𝗽. I had a feeling a chapter like this was going to come sooner or later.
> 
> Some classic mood swings :)
> 
> ...very appropriate title for this chapter don't you think ?
> 
> Lol okay, enough chit chat from me.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !
> 
> (Plz read end notes)

25 weeks, 3 days

"Here's the last of the laundry, love."

"Oh ! Thank you Victor. You can just leave the basket on the bed. I'll take care of the rest… ah Makkachin ! Let go of Victor's sock !" 

Victor obliged, setting down the basket of dried laundry with a laugh, watching as Yuuri pulled a crisp white sock away from the poodle's hold.

He put 2 fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle and Makkachin's head darted up just as fast as the speed of her quickly jumping off the bed and onto the floor. 

Victor opened his arms up and enveloped the dog in a hug, scratching the area behind her ears. The reaction was instant as she flipped her head around and began to cover Victor's face with slobbery kisses. 

"That's a good girl !", Victor praised, " Come on. How about we go out for a walk so Yuuri can finish the laundry." 

He stood up and walked over to Yuuri's side, giving his cheek a smooch.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone ?" Victor asked, placing a hand on Yuuri's swollen tummy.

Yuuri gave Victor a reassuring smile, "Absolutely. I just have to finish this and then I'm done for the day. I'll be fine. Now go," Yuuri gestured with his head, "Makka's getting excited."

Victor looked over at the hyperactive dog, and sure enough, she was looking near ready to jump on the both of them. Back arched with tail wagging as she let out a short *𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘧.

" Alright I'm coming, " he turned his head once more to face Yuuri, " I'll be back soon."

Yuuri nodded and went back to folding the rest of the laundry as Victor made to walk out of the room.

Makkachin trailed at his feet causing him to chuckle as he gathered the items he needed.

He grabbed a sweater in case of an early September chill and then went to grab Makkachin's leash and collar that were hanging on a hook near the door and attached them securely to her. 

Lastly was a quick trip to living room to grab his phone.

After retrieving it, he made his way back to the entryway of their house and proceeded to slip on his running shoes ( as Makkachin sometimes liked to dart off to chase squirrels and stray cats to befriend them) and he was ready to go. 

Makkachin sat patiently as he stood up from putting on his shoes, and Victor rewarded her with a pat on the head as he grabbed hold of the handle of her leash.

He reached a hand out and turned the knob to open the door, getting ready to take a step outside to -

"NO !!!" 

Victor's senses snapped as his head darted to look behind him, highly aware that there's only one person who could've yelled like that since it certainly wasn't him. 

His palms became very sweaty as he quickly let go of Makkachin's leash. 

He turned to face the fluffy poodle and held a hand up, giving her a simple command of "Stay" as he hastily jogged down the hall to his and Yuuri's bedroom. 

And when he got there...the sight before him immediately made his stomach twist into a pretzel.

Yuuri was slightly hunched over with tears streaming down his face. His hands were clenched but one was at his side and the other was pressed against his chest. 

Victor wasted no time in running to his side, placing an arm around his trembling form. 

" Lapochka what's wrong ? Are you alright ? Please talk to me…"

"I...I..ngh..Victor."

"Honey please," Victor took Yuuri's face into his hands, wiping the tears away as they poured down his cheeks, " What is it ? Is something wrong with the baby ?"

Yuuri whimpered and shook his head, " N-no the baby's fine...but...but I ruined it ! I'm so sorry Victor !"

Victor's face went from creased with worry to confusion as he stared at his husband.

"R-ruined what sweetheart ?"

Victor watched as Yuuri pointed at the bed. His gaze followed down to Yuuri's finger at the item he was pointing at.

A crumpled brown heap lay on the bed and Victor recognized it as one of his Autumn sweaters.

He looked back at Yuuri with furrowed eyebrows. 

It's as if the younger man could sense Victor's confusion and he pulled away from Victor's hands to pick up the sweater with the tips of his fingers.

He sniffled and held it out in front of him, and it was then that Victor was able to notice something.

It looked rather small. The base was shrunken in and the sleeves looked thinner than usual. 

Yuuri's clothing size was significantly smaller than his, even when he was pregnant. But the sweater had been form fitting and it probably wouldn't fit Yuuri now even if he WASN'T pregnant. 

Now Victor understood... mostly. 

However, something like this on a regular basis wouldn't send Yuuri into a fit of hysterics like it was currently. Maybe some guilt and a thousand apologies...but nothing like how he was currently. 

Victor was about to tell Yuuri that it was okay but the Japanese man beat him to speaking as he brought the sweater closer to him, cradling the fabric like he was holding a fragile, baby bird. 

" I should've s-seen it before I put the other clothes i-into the dryer. This was one of your favorite sweaters and I ruined it. I c-can't believe I was this stupid !" 

Victor's eyes widened as more choked sobs came rattling out from Yuuri. 

He did the only thing he could think of and enveloped Yuuri into his arms, shushing him and rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"Oh hun it's okay. You don't need to apologize." 

"B-but I ruined-" 

"Shhhh Yuuri...it's just a sweater. You don't have to feel so guilty."

"B-but-

"I can just buy a new one. Really, it's alr-"

"BUT IT'S NOT ALRIGHT !" 

Victor froze at Yuuri's tone, completely blindsided as Yuuri pushed himself away from his hold and stood before him. 

His face was red and still soaked with tears and his brows were knitted together in…anger ?

Shocked was an understatement as he watched Yuuri furiously wipe at his eyes.

"Victor you can't just sit here and tell me that everything is fine ! It's NOT ! Why can't you just listen and-"

Then he stopped. 

And his eyes seemed to clear up in sudden realization. 

Victor watched as Yuuri's expression changed once again. His watering eyes widened, the tears and yelling stopped as he stared at Victor in horror. 

Victor could hear him swallow shakily, his next words coming out in a whisper. 

"I...Victor...I just...oh god." 

Yuuri sat back on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. 

Victor's mind clicked back into the gear from what had just occurred and slowly went to sit next to his husband. 

It seemed as though Yuuri wasn't expecting it, for his body flinched a little when he felt the bed dip and one of Victor's hands went to smooth over his back. 

He lifted his head up to find Victor looking at him with a face of mixed concern and adoration. 

And the sentences flew out as word vomit. 

"Victor I'm so sorry ! I have no idea what came over me ! I was fine just a second ago and then I saw the shirt and I got really upset all of a sudden and really angry at myself and I shouldn't have said those things to you, you didn't deserve it and I know I probably worried you and I didn't mean anything that I said and-mmph."

He stopped. Or rather... something made him stop. 

Lips. Warm and familiar. But he didn't need any help with identification since who else could it be ?

His eyes were as wide as saucers, frozen as he felt Victor's lips mold to his. 

The last few seconds felt like blur and he was so lost he almost didn't feel Victor pull away after a moment. He wasn't even sure how long the kiss lasted. 

He pressed a hand to his head.

Why did his brain feel so mushy ?

"Yuuri ?" 

The way his name rolled off his tongue never failed to make the hairs rise and tingle on the back of his neck. 

The gears of his mental state finally began to turn again and he felt more coherent, blinking his eyes and averting them to meet Victor's gaze. 

He smiled softly, " Are you okay ?"

He nodded, "Y-yes." The words came out as a light whisper.

Victor reached his arm out, wrapping it around Yuuri's shoulder, and guided the man to lean his head on his chest.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but when that subsided, Yuuri was the first to speak.

" Victor ?"

"Hm ?"

"I'm...I'm still sorry." 

" I know love. But you don't have to be. I know your emotions get the better of you sometimes."

Yuuri bit his lip, " Well yeah... especially now that I'm pregnant. But don't you think this time was a little... different ?"

Victor grimaced. Yes, he was right. 

Everything just flew by in a whirlwind and was completely unexpected. 

Like Yuuri confirmed a second ago...he had been fine. Content.

But then the yelling, tears, and anger all over a sweater. 

It's like his moods had taunted him, had sporadically moved between emotions and were all over the place. 

… and everything went away as quick as it came.

Victor's eyes widened. 

Now that he was really thinking about it...he was beginning to really understand what happened.

Thank God for those pamphlets that Nina gave them. 

He looked down at the smaller male, head craning to meet his eyes, "Yuuri ?"

"Yes ?"

" Darling I… I think you just had a mood swing. Remember what we talked about at your last appointment with Nina ?" 

Yuuri blinked, eyebrows pinched together in thought as he let out a gasp. 

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot about that !"

Victor sweatdropped '"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱."

Yuuri pressed a finger to his temple, " Ugh, no wonder I was such a mess just now...I mean I was thinking I'd just be more sensitive not...this." 

Victor shrugged, " I suppose when they use the term 'Mood SWINGS' they mean it. At least we know to expect it now." 

" I hope it doesn't happen too often." Yuuri groaned, "That alone wore me out. I feel exhausted." 

Victor pressed his lips together, tucking a strand of Yuuri's hair behind his ear, trying to think of something to change the tensity in the air.

He ended up bringing something up out of the blue, but it was in fact truthful and was plain to the eye.

"I've never seen you like that before, you were quite scary you know." Victor teased. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, baring his teeth slightly and brought his hands up, curling his fingers like claws. 

"Fear me." He said lowly.

Victor laughed, " No ! Whatever shall I do ! Heavens forbid I get attacked by my sexy husband !"

Yuuri hummed "Would you really call it attacking?" he purred.

Victor's eyebrows raised slightly, his nose picking up the spicy aroma that all of a sudden became engulfed in the air. 

Yuuri began to slowly glide a hand up Victor's arm, causing the Russian's eyes to glint mischievously.

"What happened to being exhausted, hm ?"

But Yuuri didn't answer him, and instead smirked and got closer to Victor while grabbing his shoulders, rubbing his nose into the crook of his neck and nibbling lightly at the skin near his scent gland. 

He licked the sensitive skin, kissing it tenderly while moving a hand slowly down Victor's chest.

Victor chuckled huskily, getting ready to move his hands to Yuuri's hips.

But before he could, Yuuri pulled away, that devious smirk still present on his lips. 

"How about you go take Makkachin on that walk…" 

Victor's eyes widened, the tone of Yuuri's voice sending shivers down his spine as he whispered into his ear. 

"...and when you come back, I'll show you another side of me that you don't get to see too often."

Victor was absolutely speechless.

He wasn't sure if this was just the hormones talking or if Yuuri was actually being serious. 

Because he already knew that this particular so called 'moody' side of Yuuri was going to be the death of him…

...in definitely more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like I make Yuuri cry VERY often in this story 🥺 but he's such a smol, emotional baby...
> 
> Most of the time 😜 that ending was yikes ! Victor better be prepared !
> 
> Thank you so much for the request 𝗠𝗶𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗼𝗽 !  
> Hopefully this put you in a good mood of your own ! And for everyone else as well :3
> 
> But really quick, I have another update in regards to the future of his story. 
> 
> So Summer is coming to an end and for a lot of people, that means school is right around the corner. And that is the case for me. 
> 
> I start school on the 12th of this month so right before another chapter of TMLO is due but I'll still get that chapter out. It's future ones after that I'm thinking more about. 
> 
> I shouldn't have a very heavy load this year and classes are starting out virtual and I'm working from home so hopefully I won't be that busy, but it is my senior year of high school. 
> 
> I'm not stopping TMLO, but I'm just going to warn that I may take a liiiitle longer to get some chapters out and I very well could get them out normally. It just depends, but no way am I stopping. 
> 
> Just wanted to give you all a heads up 🤗
> 
> Okie dokie, you guys know what's next.
> 
> Have something you wanna see in this story ? Leave me a request in the comments below !
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> Okay guys, that's all for this week.
> 
> As always, thank so much for reading and I'll see you guys next week ! 
> 
> Byee <3
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️)


	12. Snowy Night Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor receive quite a fright when Yuuri experiences his first bout of Braxton Hicks contractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hii everyone ! I'm back with another chapter of TMLO !
> 
> So this weeks scenario is very unique because it was sort of requested by TWO individuals. 𝗗𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀𝘁𝘆𝗹𝗲 and 𝗔𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗹.
> 
> The first scenario I received was 'false alarm' and I was ready to associate that with some ever so popular Braxton Hicks contractions...and then I received another request for Yuuri to experience....can you guess ?
> 
> Braxton Hicks contractions >.<
> 
> So I'm technically I'm killing two birds with one stone here. 
> 
> And this actually turned out to be ALOT longer than I intended. I think it's the second largest chapter in the story behind chapter 5. 
> 
> So that means more to read. Yay !
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !

34 weeks, 2 days

Yuuri sat at the table, staring out the dining room window of his and Victor's home. 

His head was laying on the palm of his hand, arm resting on the table as the other lay draped across his large, almost 8 month pregnant belly. He relished in the warmth of their house, the complete opposite of the view his eyes peered at outside.

The sun was nearly set, the faint glow of it evident even behind the thick, grey clouds that covered the sky. 

Winter was certainly here as his eyes maneuvered to watch a dusting of snowflakes outside fall to the ground below. The white particles glittered even in the barely visible, last light of the day. 

The window was now fogging over and Yuuri reached a finger out, quietly tracing the patterns of the thousands of tiny, falling snowflakes. 

His eyes caught movement in the foggy window, and he watched as an individual set down something on the table, before walking around to sit in the chair opposite of him.

"Beautiful isn't it ?" the voice asked, and Yuuri averted his gaze to see Victor scooting forward to lean his body further across the table, hand gripping the handle of a dark blue mug.

Yuuri looked down, the space in front of him occupied by another mug in the exact same color. Inside was a pale brown liquid topped with a thin layer of whipped cream. He inhaled, a light scent of chocolate entering his nostrils. 

He hummed, grabbing the mug by its handle and brought it up to his face. The steam of the deliciously hot, Wintery drink steamed up his glasses lightly as he took a sip, sighing happily in relief as it warmed his body. 

"Yeah, it is." He breathed, placing the mug on the table, " Winter's here have always been my favorite. Even though they're cold."

Victor chuckled, taking a sip from his own mug, "Wait until you experience a Winter in Russia. I find ones here in Japan to be a walk in the park compared to the temperatures that Russia reaches."

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly, waving his hands in front of his face.

"If it's as you say," Yuuri said, an unsure look on his face, "Take me there when it's warm. I don't want to turn into a human popsicle."

Victor smiled, crossing his arms, "Well when I do take you...it won't just be you. Elena will get to come with us as well."

Yuuri's expression softened immediately when Victor said that. And he was right. 

He had just over a month to go before his due date. Even thinking about it made him ansty. But not in a bad way. 

He was excited. As was Victor. Soon it would be the three of them. A tiny, beautiful baby girl was going to complete their family in a matter of weeks. 

And at that moment, he felt a jab against his right side, followed by a few more stronger knudges across his lower abdomen. 

He took in a breath, rubbing at his side with his hand. 

That was another thing that made the short time he had left in his pregnancy feel so surreal.

Elena's movements were definitely getting stronger as the weeks flew by, the ticklish, featherlight movements he had felt before replaced by the swift movement of an arm or leg coming into contact with his bladder and other organs. 

Highly uncomfortable, and sometimes painful. But a reminder that she would be here soon. 

She had been particularly active today ever since Yuuri woke up. He found it odd, as she would sometimes settle for maybe an hour or two at a time throughout the day.

But today had been different.

Her movements had felt heavy and slow at some points, but quick and jabbing the next, only stopping maybe for a half an hour at a time. But since she was getting rather big, Yuuri paid no mind even if it was a bit strange. 

But it seemed she was calming down now as Yuuri sipped on his hot chocolate. Maybe she had finally worn herself out. 

Victor studied Yuuri's face, the younger males eyes half lidded as he rubbed his belly. 

He pursed his lips to the side, " Has she stopped moving yet ?" He inquired.

Yuuri grimaced, " Kind of. But it feels heavy and slow again...like she's pressed right against the bottom front of my stomach. She's definitely calmed down a bit... more calm than she's been all day."

Victor nodded, catching a glimpse at Yuuri's almost empty mug of hot chocolate.

At that moment, something crossed his mind.

"You drank that pretty quick." He pointed out, taking a sip from his still almost filled mug. 

Yuuri blinked, tilting his mug forward, before sheepishly scratching his temple with his index finger. 

"Oh…well it was really good. I'm usually not a huge fan of hot chocolate," he bit his lip, tinkering with the handle of the mug, "B-but yours seems to be an exception. It's so sweet…so it definitely appeals to me now more than ever." 

Victor gazed at Yuuri with a knowing expression, " You had a craving for it, didn't you ?" 

"N-no..."

"Yuuriiiii."

"Oh, so what if I did ? You made yourself a cup too !" Yuuri argued with a laugh, " And it's fitting to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate, especially now !"

A small pout made its way onto his face as he gestured to the window, snowflakes still fluttering outside in the icy air.

Victor put his hands up, " I'm just kidding love. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Far from it. At least it made Elena calm down a bit. Maybe that's why she was so active in the first place. She probably wanted something sweet, too!" 

Yuuri shook his head, bracing the table as he made to stand up, grabbing the handle of the mug as he did so. 

"If she ends up with a sweet tooth it'll be my fault," he joked, walking around to Victor," I'll be right back. Gonna rinse my mug out." 

Victor tilted his head up and closed his eyes with a beam as Yuuri pressed a kiss to his forehead and made his way to the kitchen. 

He sighed contentedly, appreciating the calm silence around him as he himself directed his gaze towards the window. 

The sun was completely gone, the sky getting darker with each passing second. The snowflakes now only visible by the shadow on the glass panel from the lights above the dining room table. 

Victor looked down into his mug, his reflection squiggly and barely visible against the now warm, chocolatey bliss. 

Funny, but that reflection reminded him a lot of his life before he met Yuuri.

Some of it was kinda blurry and foggy...but ever since he met Yuuri, he's been able to remember every moment since then. 

They had gone through so much. Experienced so much. 

They had spent holidays together, had gotten engaged, married, and now, they were going to have a baby. 

He was going to be a father in the next few -

* **_CRASH_ **

Victor's senses were immediately shocked with adrenaline and he was up in milliseconds, pushed out chair and hot chocolate left behind as he darted to the kitchen.

But since the kitchen and dining room were side by side, only separated by a chest high counter, he could see the situation before he was even in there. 

Yuuri was bracing the countertop with his hand, the other was clutching the front of his belly with definite waves of pain radiating off of him. 

His legs were bent at the knee, nose activated in taking deep breaths through it and letting it out in between clenched teeth. His stance was stiff and his eyes were shut tight, sweat trickling down his temple. 

The coffee mug he had intended to wash was now on the floor, shattered in several pieces. And Victor was mindful of it, even in his speedy effort to get to his husband's side as quick as possible. 

Victor eyes were darting around in place, wide with panic and concern. He looped his arm around Yuuri's back and rubbed at his side, and Yuuri immediately left the countertop to lean into Victor, grimacing and gasping into his shoulder. 

"Yuuri...honey what is it ?"

He barely got an answer as Yuuri's head stayed down, the words muffled by the fabric of his sweater. 

His breath was shaky as he moved his hand to grip Victor's arm.

"H-hurts…really bad…ngh...V-Vitya…!" he whimpered. 

Victor felt so lost, but he knew he had to do something. He kept a tight hold on Yuuri and continued to move a soft hand over his lower back, rubbing it in hopes to soothe whatever pain Yuuri was feeling.

"Shhh baby it's okay. Just try to relax and breathe through it…. I'm right here."

"I-It….I c-cant…a-aghhh !"

Yuuri tensed and took several breaths through his nose, moving to brace his body against the counter. He gripped the front of it and pushed the back of his body out, letting his large tummy hang in the space between it. 

His body trembled violently, soft groans of pain leaving his lips as he tried his best to calm the spasms he felt in his lower abdomen. 

Tight, searing, heavy. Like a thousand rubber bands were being stretched to almost snapping inside his womb. He put a hand to his tummy out of habit and his eyes snapped open and widened at how hard it felt. 

" _ God please...no. Not now. It's too early."  _

Yuuri could feel his lungs squeezing in on themselves in panic.

She can't be coming now. He still had a month to go. She'd be too tiny. 

No.

NO

NO !

"Yuuri ! Darling, you need to calm down. Look at me, moya lyubov. "

Victor's voice snapped him back into reality from his own short deviation and he swallowed thickly upon meeting Victor's gaze.

His eyes were wide and glazed over with obvious worry, but they still held knowledge that Yuuri found he needed constantly.

That everything was going to be okay. 

He closed his eyes again and breathed out deeply, trying his best to rid the fear from his mind, focusing on Victor's presence and the patterned motion of how his hand rubbed over his lower back. 

After another minute or so, Yuuri could feel the pain starting to ebb away, a dull ache taking place instead of the immensely heavy pull he had felt before. 

His body began to led up, breathing becoming softer and head starting to lift up. His limbs were heavy and his skin was sticky with a thin coat of sweat. 

And soon enough, he felt nothing. Only an exhausting feeling taking over his muscles from what had just occurred. 

He slowly straightened his body to stand up again, throat clogged with words that he couldn't get out as he directed his eyes to look down at his swollen stomach. 

But he didn't have to, since Victor spoke exactly what he was thinking.

"Yuuri…?" he inquired quietly, "Was that...a contraction ?"

He pressed his lips together, head turning to meet his husband's cautioned, aqua gaze. 

"I...I don't know." He answered breathlessly.

Victor's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "What ? But you were in so much pain. How could that not…?"

Yuuri shook his head slightly, "It just felt…strange. Not exactly what I expected a contraction to feel like. " 

Which was definitely bizarre.

Just a second ago he was convinced he was having the baby. The pain seemed to have sent his brain into a false reality that that was it.

He was so sure.

But now really thinking about it…

He hadn't had any symptoms of being in early labor at all. 

Nina had told him about early signs to watch out for such as discharge, light bleeding, his water breaking…

But he had experienced none of that. 

So what could…?

And then he remembered something else. 

A while back, he had asked Yuuko what contractions felt like. 

He felt eternally lucky to have her as a friend, especially since she would definitely have tips for this stuff since she was the mother of triplets.

She had said something along the lines of feeling a deep pressure in the lower back and then the pressure would inch its way around the sides and lower part of the belly in what she described as a 'burning ache'.

But this wasn't the same as that. 

This pain had been heavy and tight, smack in the bottom middle of his stomach. 

It had also lasted a lot longer than he anticipated. At least 3 minutes by itself. 

There was a name for these. What were they ? He was positive he had gone over them at his appointments and he could've sworn Yuuko had mentioned the name too. 

It was the last thing she had said when they were talking about it.

" _ Oh, but then you might experience 'practice pains'. They feel almost like the same thing but the pain is in a different area and they also aren't that constant. They're more commonly known as Braxton Hicks contractions. You'll probably start to feel them the closer you get to your due date." _

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. 

Braxton Hicks Contractions.

**False** contractions. 

Not the real ones. 

He wasn't in labor.

Thank god. 

" Victor it's okay," Yuuri said reassuringly, though his tone helped relieve himself a bit too, "They were just those Braxton Hicks contractions that Yuuko told me about. I'm not actually in labor. It's just my body... preparing for it. That's all."

Victor exhaled deeply, eyes shutting as he did so. 

Yuuri frowned, a small twinge of guilt nagging at his nerves. 

Seeing Victor like that...it made him feel kind of bad.

Yeah, he was the one that had just experienced them, but poor Victor had looked absolutely terrified when he had stood by his side even though he had tried his best to hide it. 

He stepped forward, placing a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Are you okay ? I'm sorry if that scared you."

Victor laughed shakily, " I'm fine Yuuri. And it honestly did scare me. Quite a bit ! But...I should be asking you if you're okay." 

Victor's face carried sentimentality as he stepped forward and rested his forehead against Yuuri's, hands going to rest on his sides, massaging them gently up and down.

"You looked like you were in so much pain…" he said quietly.

"It wasn't… horrible. I just wasn't expecting it. But then again, I didn't think they were going to be so intense." his hand traveled up to Victor's neck, " Thank you for worrying about me though...and for helping me through it. I'm not sure if I could've handled that myself if you weren't here."

Victor immediately leaned forward, enveloping Yuuri into his arms. His lips met the crown of Yuuri's head, and delicate kisses were placed over the area. 

"I'll always worry about you sweetheart. Nothing could ever make me stop worrying about you. And I'll always be here to help you through anything."

Yuuri giggled, "Noted. Though I've known that since day one. I've just never thanked you for it."

"You don't have to. I'm your husband," he poked Yuuri on the nose, " It's kind of my job."

"And a difficult one. I'm very high maintenance. Especially now." Yuuri pointed to his tummy, "You have this little one to thank for that."

Victor snickered, " And speaking of that…" 

He squatted down, cradling Yuuri's round tummy in his hands, thumbs rubbing gently against it. 

"I know you're excited malyshka but you can't go scaring your Mommy and Daddy like you just did !"

Yuuri's cheeks warmed as he watched Victor talk in a cutesy, delicate voice to their unborn daughter. 

It was always such an adorable sight. 

"I know it wasn't your fault, but you aren't quite ready to come out yet. We want to meet you just as much as you want to meet us. We want to cuddle you and kiss you and give you all the love in the world. But only when the time is right."

" Just wait a little longer baby girl. We'll see you soon."

Yuuri smiled softly as Victor stood.

"Well…" he stated, looking down at the floor, " I suppose I should clean this up. We don't need anyone cutting themselves."

Yuuri bit his lip, " Sorry... That contraction just-"

"Don't worry moya lyubov," Victor put a hand up, " I've got it. I think you better go sit down though and give your body a break for the night. You're going to need to save your energy."

Yuuri hummed, giving a tiny nod, "Okay…and uhm...do you think…"

"Hm? What is it Yuuri?" 

He twiddled his fingers, " Do you think I could have some more of your hot chocolate ?"

And Yuuri got what he wished for about 20 minutes later in correspondence to one simple request from Victor, convinced that they had experienced enough surprises for the night

That this time, he would be the one to wash the mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was very interesting to write, but I love me a good challenge sometimes.
> 
> Thank you 𝗗𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀𝘁𝘆𝗹𝗲 and 𝗔𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗹 for the requests. I hope I did okay. 
> 
> Okay so I mentioned last chapter that starting this week, chapters may come out a little later than usual because I have school. And that is still the case. But I promise I will try my hardest to push them out as often as I can. My guess is every 7-12 days.
> 
> Annnd once again, I'm very running low on requestssss so if you have something you want to see, please feel free to leave a scenario in the comments below even if you've left ones before ( I literally only have one more so I'm grasping for anything :3) 
> 
> But now it's that time again. Yep, it's rule time !
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> Okay guys, that's all for now. I will try my best to get chapters out as often as I can. The waiting game may just be extended every so often. 
> 
> But as always, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time.
> 
> Byeee <3
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	13. Kicking Up The Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor are nothing short of amazed when Elena surprises them with a little something more than a simple kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO !
> 
> Okay this week wasn't too bad as far as what I mentioned last chapter about chapters coming out a little slower because of school. This one took about 8 days. 
> 
> But this chapter....turned out SO cuuute. 
> 
> So this weeks scenario was requested by 𝗖𝗜𝗡 and the idea of it made me super excited.
> 
> Hopefully you guys are ready for some baby hiccups !
> 
> Enjoy the chapter !

31 weeks, 5 days

"Sorry I took so long, Victor," Yuuri said, body moving in a slow waddle as he walked towards the sofa, "I had to use the bathroom."

"Again ?" He laughed, " That's the 5th time in the last hour !" 

Yuuri's groaned.

"Well that's what happens when there's a baby inside of you that likes to use your bladder as a punching bag." 

Victor pressed his lips together to keep his laughter at bay. He was fully aware that this part of pregnancy tipped Yuuri's nerves more than most. It would be best to not make fun of him. 

Even if it was kinda funny sometimes. 

He reached a hand out to support Yuuri's arm as he began the chore of successfully sitting down comfortably on the couch. 

Something so simple that was getting annoyingly more and more difficult every day.

"God she just won't stop kicking me !" Yuuri huffed, "It's like she's doing quadruple flips in there." 

Victor's eyes showed slight sympathy for his husband's discomfort, " I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish I could do something to help. I guess she just likes to move around." 

"Apparently so, because she hasn't STOPPED," Yuuri poked at his swollen tummy, " Are you ever gonna give me a break ?" 

Victor chuckled and draped an arm around Yuuri's shoulder. 

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something." Victor said pointedly.

"Well I don't know what it could be. I JUST used the bathroom and aside from that there's not much else she can actually make me do besides eat and I'm not hungry."

"Well...that's a first."

"Quiet you." 

"It's true though. Are you telling me it's not ?" 

"I…erm...okay so maybe it is true but still." 

Victor's chest rumbled as he laughed while a faint pink blush dusted Yuuri's cheeks. 

He was too cute for words.

Yuuri scowled, his lip puffed out in a pout.

"Stop iiit. It's not funny."

Yet Victor continued to laugh at Yuuri's adorable expression.

The younger man grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

"I told myself I was going to complain about this eventually, and I was right. It was amazing to feel her kick before, but now ? I'm willing to bet I'm going to need an organ transplant due to all of the abuse." 

"Come on Yuuri," Victor insisted with a grin, " She's just trying to get her exercise. And it makes sense since her parents ARE pro athletes." 

"Well they say a baby is able to hear outside noises by now so you'd think she'd listen to me when I tell her to stop." 

Victor rubbed circles onto Yuuri's belly, "I guess our little malyshka is going to be a stubborn little thing, hm ?" 

Yuuri smirked, "Takes one to know one." 

Victor looked up with a fake hurt expression "I'll have you know that stubbornness isn't entirely a bad thing, besides…"

He lifted a finger and poked Yuuri on the nose. 

"You're stubborn too."

"I- I am not !"

"How many times did you change your routines without asking me ?"

Damn it.

Of course he'd bring that up.

"Well…" Yuuri sheepishly scratched the side of his face, "Okay I know I did it...quite a few times. But it worked out okay in the end."

"Hmm yes...like when you slammed your face into the wall ?" 

Yuuri tensed, " Y-You didn't let me finish ! I was...gonna say most of the time…"

Victor hummed, tilting his head closer to Yuuri's. 

"I think you're definitely one of the most reckless people I've ever met...in your own way."

Yuuri's face began to twist into one of joking insult, but Victor's next words prevented it from doing so.

"But you are correct. The times it did work out amazed me especially since I wasn't expecting it even after knowing you for the time I did." He lifted Yuuri's chin up, "I've always been marveled by how full of surprises you are." 

He guided Yuuri's face closer to his whilst closing his eyes, lips puckering up slightly. 

But before he was able to kiss his love, Yuuri's lips pressed together sourly, a grunt sounding in his throat. 

"Yuuri ? Are you okay ?"

He chuckled, though it was laced with pained undertones. He rubbed circles onto the left side of his stomach.

"Guess surprises are gonna be something me and babygirl have in common." he grimaced, "I wasn't expecting a kick to the ribs."

Victor tsked and leaned his head down to Yuuri's belly, nose pressed right up against the surface.

"Now, now Elena. That's not nice. We don't hurt Mama like that. You need to calm down in there and say you're sorry." 

Victor poked Yuuri's belly lightly, staring at it intently. 

The rounded mound moved only within sync of Yuuri's breathing.

There wasn't any hint of movement from a tiny limb anywhere and honestly, Victor felt secretly pleased and hopeful.

But alas, the hope died, and Yuuri let out a small, sharp gasp as Victor's eyes caught a twitch of movement at the front top and base of his belly.

"Hm, I thought that worked for a moment but I guess not. She didn't hurt you that time did she ?"

Victor looked up to await Yuuri's answer, but instead became confused when he locked his eyes on Yuuri's expression.

"Yuuri ?"

"That...was weird.."

"Hm ? What was ?" 

"I-", but he stopped, the rest of his sentence replaced by another gasp. 

Victor was highly confused.

"Isn't she just kicking you again like she has been ?" Victor inquired, "I don't really understand how that's weird."

Yuuri shook his head, eyes widening slightly, "No...no this is different. Here, give me your hand."

Victor held out his wrist with an open palm and Yuuri grabbed it, setting it to rest on the front of his belly, waiting quietly for something to happen.

And a few seconds later, he felt it. 

Even though he wasn't accustomed to the kicks that their daughter gave him, Victor was still able to understand what his husband was talking about. 

It 𝘸𝘢𝘴 different. 

It was short, quick, but very noticeable. And the movement spread all over the surface of his belly instead of just in one spot. 

Sort of like a light rumble or spasm that he could feel under his palm.

"What...is that ?" Victor asked with furrowed brows. 

But Yuuri just sat there, mouth slightly agape. His eyes blinked slowly before the parted lips turned upwards into a tiny smile. 

His head maneuvered, gaze landing on Victor.

"I...I think…" he said softly, "I think she has the hiccups."

Victor's eyes widened, the blue shade of his iris's twinkling with amazement and interest.

"R-Really ?" he stuttered.

"I don't know what else it could be but yeah...I think so."

Victor couldn't contain himself. His lips parted in one of the biggest smiles Yuuri had ever seen, and soon, the man began to nuzzle his nose against Yuuri's tummy, placing kisses all over the surface. He looked up, eyes dazzling with immense happiness.

"Hiccups Yuuri ! She has hiccups !" 

He laughed, "I know that ! I just told you."

"It's so cute ! I can't believe it."

Yuuri caressed the base of his belly, his head tilting to the side "I wonder if she's confused about it at all. Or if she even knows what's happening."

"What ? That her parents are freaking out that she has the hiccups ?"

Yuuri snorted, "YOU'RE the one that's freaking out...even though it is really incredible."

Victor beamed and pressed his face against Yuuri's tummy once more, fawning over each little spasm felt against his cheek.

It really was amazing and it made Yuuri think about other things to come. 

Hiccups were just the beginning.

Elena would learn how to walk, talk, run and play, maybe even ice skate.

She would go to school, develop likes and hobbies of her very own.

She would experience the greatness of life and learn from the bad, create relationships and maybe even fall in love.

Then she would get married and possibly have a family of her own. 

And he and Victor would be there with her to experience it all. 

For now though, Yuuri was content in awaiting for her arrival, and if that meant a few more months of needing to pee every five minutes, kicks to his insides, sore muscles, and sleepless nights…

This was his and Victor's little miracle, and he was ready to do all of that and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sweet kicks and baby fluff ! My heart can't takkkeeee itttt. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the request 𝗖𝗜𝗡 ! I hope it was to your liking. 
> 
> But wow guys, this went by so quick. I am completely out of requests. 
> 
> So this leave me with two choices depending on what happens. 
> 
> I still have a few ideas of my own I could write about so this story isn't over yet. 
> 
> But of course, if there's something you guys want to see in this story, let me know and I'll fufill it to the best of my abilities ! 
> 
> Cue the rules !
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> Alrighty guys, that's it for this week. 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you next time with chapter 14 !
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	14. Showered With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's family and friends throw him a surprise baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! I'm back with chapter 14 on TMLO ! 
> 
> Woooo lemme tell ya...I'm very proud of this chapter. But I'm not proud at the time it took me to write it. School can do that to you. 
> 
> But I want to thank you all for sticking with me and waiting. I promise this chapter is worth it. 
> 
> This week's scenario was requested by 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹 and the moment I began planning it, I KNEW it was gonna be a long chapter hence why it also took me the time it did to write it. 
> 
> Almost 4,500 words ! I know that's not long for some people, but for a story that's only had 2,000-ish word chapters...this is the longest chapter thus far. 
> 
> Alright, I'll shut up now. I've kept you waiting long enough. 
> 
> Enjoy !

33 weeks, 1 day

"We're about 5 minutes away."

…

"No, the snow isn't too bad."

…

"I know, mom. We will."

…

"Love you too. See you soon. Bye."

The call ended as Yuuri pulled his phone away from his ear, placing it gingerly in the cupholder of his and Victor's car. 

"With how busy the onsen is during this time of year, I'm shocked she was able to call you."

Yuuri looked to his right, eyes landing on Victor's form as the Russian male kept his eyes glued to the snow-covered road. 

"I know," Yuuri sighed, "I hope it's not getting to be too much for them. I mean it'll be nice to see them since it 𝘩𝘢𝘴 been awhile, but they're all probably going to be working so hard. And I'd love to help but…"

Yuuri looked down at his almost 8 months pregnant baby bump that looked even larger thanks to the thick bulge from his heavy winter coat, "I doubt there would be much I could actually do."

Victor kept his eyes on the road, but one hand moved to lightly grasp Yuuri's.

"Don't worry sweetheart," he said reassuringly, "If they need any help I'll take care of it. This is probably going to be the last time we'll see them before the baby is born so don't worry about anything. It usually gets less busy around this time before it picks up around dinner right ? That gives us plenty of time, especially since we're staying for a few days."

Yuuri nodded and pressed his head up against the car's seat, eyes focused on the interior roof.

It had been at least a month since Yuuri had last seen his parents and sister.

Between recently adjusting to his maternity leave, doctor's appointments, birthing classes, and some occasional baby shopping, he just hadn't had the time.

But Yuuri's mom, Hiroko, had invited Yuuri and Victor to the onsen for a few days so they could spend some time together.

He and Victor had been so happy to receive the invitation since any time spent with Yuuri's family was always heartfelt and a good time to say the least. Yuuri had been a homebody ever since he was little, even though he had traveled all the time during his competitive years.

But just because he was okay with doing it, didn't mean he didn't miss his family any less. 

The houses and buildings they passed began to grow more and more familiar ( even though he and Victor lived only about 30 minutes away ) and before he knew it, Victor and him were on Yu-Topia's property, parked as close as possible on the street near the sidewalk. 

Victor put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt, hastily getting out of the car to assist his pregnant husband in said action as well. 

When he got to the passenger side, Yuuri already had the door open and seatbelt unbuckled, merely holding out an arm for Victor to grasp onto in order to get him on his feet. 

With a careful hoist and a hand on his back, Yuuri was standing, Victor beside him with a calm expression and reddened nose from the cold.

"Let's get you inside. Then I'll come out and get our things."

Yuuri nodded and held onto Victor's hand, taking careful, slow steps on the snowy, icy ground below. 

After what felt like hours, they finally reached the front porch. And the familiarity of it had Yuuri's nerves tingling.

He remembered the day he returned home the night Victor came and claimed he was going to to coach him. It had been 5 long years and it had felt so painfully good to finally be a home even though he was only there for a short amount of time before the new season started up again. 

That day, he vowed to never spend that much time away from home again. 

The simple decorations at the front, the signs, the faded glass on the porch light and worn welcome rug. 

Even the smell. 

It was one he was so accustomed to. He grew up to recognize it. Warm, raw, accented with steam, scented towels, and underlying aroma of fresh, home cooked food.

He absolutely loved it. 

"I'm willing to bet your mom is going to be right on the other side of the door ready to squeeze us both." Victor chuckled.

"I don't doubt it. But she won't be able to with me. A certain someone has gotten in the way of me receiving any kind of physical contact." Yuuri pointed down at his midsection with a laugh.

He found that his large belly had turned into a number of things in the last few months. A shelf, a table, a wall, and most recently, a hug barrier. It was near impossible to give any good ones from the front so he had to make due with hugs from the back (mostly given by Victor) and ones from the side. 

But he'd make do the best he could. This was his family and hugs were an absolute must.

"Knowing my mom," Yuuri stated, grabbing the handle to the front shutter, "I'm willing to bet that it's unlocked…"

And he was right.

Giving it a slight tug opened it a crack, before he pulled harder to open it all the way. 

He stepped inside, Victor following suit while closing the shutter door behind him.

"Mom ! We're -" 

"SURPRISE !!!"

Voices. Lot's of them. But even as they all yelled out in unison, the tones of them were familiar. 

And they weren't the customers Yuuri had come to know. 

Just like Victor had suggested, Hiroko was indeed standing at the front waiting to greet them with multiple faces smiling with bright eyes behind her. 

He blinked. Once. Twice. And finally began to study the scene before him.

Pink and white. Lots of it in different forms of decorations were scattered around the room. Balloons, streamers, bowls that held snacks, table cloths, cups, and even the napkins. 

Presents were pressed along the far wall, each wrapped differently in pastel wrapping paper, gift, bags, and tissue paper adorned with lace, bows, or ribbons. 

A huge banner hung in the center of the room, immaculately portraying the words "It's A Girl !" in puffy pink bubble letters. 

And right below it was a cake. Three tiered and iced white, decorated with baby pink and white fondant flowers. 

But what was the most evident were people staring back at him with too familiar faces he had come to know. 

Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Minami Kenjirou, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori with their three daughters Axel, Lutz, and Loop, and Yuuri's main family consisting of his mom, dad, and sister, Mari. 

Everyone was...here. In his house.

And though the scene was painfully obvious...Yuuri could only stutter out a question that made him mentally facepalm.

"W-what's going on ?" 

"Oh, there are my boys !" Hiroko exclaimed, "I've missed you both so much !"

She hobbled over to Yuuri with arms wide open, and Yuuri temporarily forgot about the situation at hand as he accepted his mother's warm hug. 

She was still significantly shorter than him and he couldn't bend down as well as he used to because of his baby bump, so he settled on a tight squeeze whilst standing more upright.

She pulled away shortly after and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Yuuri's cheek, and afterwards, did the same to Victor. 

But right after she greeted Victor, she immediately turned her attention back to Yuuri.

"My sweet boy, " Hiroko crooned, "Awe look at you ! How are you feeling ?"

"About as good as I 𝘤𝘢𝘯 feel," he joked.

Hiroko's lips spread into a wide, open mouthed grin, "My goodness and that tummy ! May I ?"

Yuuri laughed, " Of course ! She's your granddaughter after all !"

Hiroko's eyes sparkled as she placed both palms to Yuuri's midsection, feeling the currently soft jostles underneath.

"Good heavens, she's so active ! You were the same way when I was pregnant with you."

Victor chuckled, "I don't doubt that."

Yuuri stuck his tongue out playfully, but immediately snapped back to the current and somewhat confusing situation

His eyes met the gazes of all of his friends and he smiled sheepishly, "Uhm...mom ? What...is all of this exactly ?"

"Well we -", she began.

"We all pitched in together and threw you a baby shower !" Minami squealed from behind one of the many tables set up in the room. 

Phichit took a few steps forward, phone in hand probably loaded with pictures of Yuuri's reaction when he came in, "We've been discussing it for weeks, but Victor was the one behind it all. A great idea if you ask me." he winked.

Yuuri's mouth dropped open as his eyes maneuvered to look at his husband. Victor chuckled at this and walked closer to Yuuri's side.

"You...this was your-?"

"Surprised? I hoped you would be."

Yuuri's tone was soft as he stared at Victor in disbelief, "And... everyone was able to come ?"

"Of course ! They wouldn't have missed it for the world," he poked Yuuri's nose and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, grinning cutely.

"Oi geezer ! Katsudon ! Get your asses in here ! We didn't plan this just so you can act all lovey-dovey the whole time !"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the angsty blonde's remark, paying no mind to his bitter (even though he didn't mean it) personality.

"You can ask all the questions you want later." Victor chuckled, "I imagine there are some reunions you wish to make?"

Yuuri's eyes lit up as he nodded, making his way slowly into the main room. 

\-------

The next few minutes were heartfelt and long-awaited. 

Due to Yuuri being so close to his due date, he couldn't really travel and so he hasn't been able to see any of his friends for a good number of months.

This was an unexpected way of seeing them again, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. 

Phichit came first. Yuuri was so happy to see his best friend again. Emotions were rolling around in his chest and he had to resist the urge to cry as Phichit enveloped him in the best embrace he could. 

Minami was bouncing up and down like a rubber ball, squeaky with excitement at seeing his idol again. His smile and bright eyes were contagious, and they sent a shot of warmth over Yuuri's body. 

Chris was welcoming and kind, immediately fawning over how gorgeous Yuuri looked. He claimed that pregnancy suited him well and that he was glowing, in which Victor popped up behind Yuuri, whispering an "I told you so."

Yuuko was a doll like always. She had seen Yuuri more often than anyone in the past few months, but she was still open and ready to greet him with a hug. Nishigori gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. And the girls were just as bouncy as Minami had been, popping questions and comments left and right to where Yuuri couldn't answer. But he was thankfully saved by Yuuko as she entered mom mode and got the energetic triplets to calm themselves with a threat along the lines of "no computer for a week". Yuuri couldn't exactly remember.

Yurio and Otabek were exactly how Yuuri expected. Yurio being blunt and occasionally insulting in his own way, but Otabek, even though he was still a little quiet, had no problem telling him to be nice.

But Yuuri knew he meant no harm. His eyes were shining with a rare touch of happiness and interest, and Yuuri had a feeling he knew what for as the Ice Tiger's gaze had been set on his large tummy as he talked a little with Otabek.

Yuuri averted his gaze to land upon the blonde.

"Do you wanna feel ?" he asked warmly.

Yurio stiffened and turned his head away.

Yuuri giggled, "I saw you staring. It's okay."

"Tch, fine. Only since you're offering." 

Yuuri extended his arm out to grab Yurio's wrist and he guided his hand to rest right in the center of his belly. 

Yurio's lips were parted as he waited, and soon enough, a powerful wave of movement rode over against his palm. His eyes widened

"Woah…"

"I know. Pretty neat, huh ?"

"She's strong. Like…shit. Doesn't that hurt you at all ?" 

"Sometimes," Yuuri admitted, "but I've gotten used to it." 

"Ooooo is the baby moving !?" 

Yuuri averted his eyes to see Minami standing next to him, body tensed with excitement and fists clench near his face. 

"Can I feel ?"

Yuuri nodded, " Of course." 

"I call dibs next !" Phichit exclaimed from the snack table. 

"You can't forget about moi !" Chris winked.

"WE WANNA FEEL ! WE WANNA FEEL !" The triplets exclaimed in unison.

"HEY ! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU THREE !?" Yuuko yelled. 

Yuuri's eyes were wide as everyone chattered on around him. He made to look at Victor who was standing a few feet away. 

His fingers were pressed against his lips, chest rumbling as if he were attempting to stall any laughter that was bubbling up from what was going on. 

From his point of view it was a very interesting scene.

Yuuri sweatdropped.

This was going to be a long day. 

\-------

Eventually, things started to settle down as the real festivities of the baby shower began. 

Yuuko was in charge of hosting a few games she had designed for the party, and though they were simple, they were actually pretty fun. 

The first game consisted of a simple question and answer card about Yuuri to see how well everyone knew him. 

Not surprising that Victor and Yuuri's parents tied for first on that one while Phichit came in second and Mari third. 

Next was a string test. Yuuko took Yuuri to another room and measured a string to go around his belly, cutting it in the proper place before heading back out. 

One at a time, everyone cut a piece of string that they believed would fit around Yuuri's belly without being too big or too small. They were measured side by side with the one Yuuko cut before to see who was closest. 

In the end, Minami won that one, and though he was thrilled, he claimed it to be no more than luck. 

The last game was fun. Everyone was given a blank bingo card and were told to write down baby items in each blank to fill up the card. Yuuko called out items from a list and you had to cross out any items on your card that matched the items she said until you had 5 in a row. 

That one went on for a while, but in the end, to everyone's surprise, Yurio won. 

"I had just as much a chance to win as any of you did ! So stop staring at me already !" He had exclaimed. 

After the games, everyone grabbed a bite to eat and then it was time to open the gifts everyone had brought. 

"This is gonna take awhile…" Yuuri murmured with a laugh as he sat down on a cushioned chair that Victor had pushed over for him. 

"Well, all the more reason then for you to get started !" Phichit exclaimed, setting down a wrapped box in front of him, "This one is mine."

Yuuri smiled gratefully, watching as everyone took a seat on the floor and began to tear open the packaging.

Underneath the paper was a simple brown box that was taped shut.

"Should I be scared ?" Yuuri joked. 

"It's not some creepy pop up mannequin like the one I scared you with on Halloween back in Detroit so don't worry." Phichit reassured. 

"Hahaha, just making sure."

Victor raised an eyebrow at this to which Yuuri turned his head, replying with an, "I'll tell you later."

Yuuri peeled back the tape and opened the box and was immediately met with giant mounds of fluffy cuteness. 

Stuffed animals of all different kinds, both big and small filled the box to the brim. There was a cat, a small dog, a lamb, a bear, and even a little stuffed hamster to which Yuuri wasn't surprised. 

The present definitely had 'Phichit' written all over it.

"She's gonna have plenty of friends to play and cuddle with, and there's also a few layers of diapers at the bottom as a filler." He stated pointedly, "You're gonna need as many as you can get. What's in there will probably last you…what's accurate ? 3 days ?" 

Yuuri smiled warmly and brought Phichit in for a hug.

"Thank you, Phichit. I'm sure she'll love them...and I definitely appreciate the diapers."

"It's no problem. She's technically gonna be my niece so I gotta start the spoiling somehow." 

And that's how it went for the next hour. 

Yuuri opened each gift one by one, taking the time to appreciate everything he unwrapped and unpackaged, so immensely grateful for everything his friends and family supplied him with.

After Phichit, Yuuri moved on to Chris's gift and wow...he only needed two words.

Clothing paradise. 

Chris's gift consisted of 3 decently sized gift bags that were all tied together with ribbon and Yuuri went through each one from top to bottom.

The first bag was filled with the tiniest and girliest onesies, dresses and tiny shorts and skirts in several different colors and ranging in different sizes. They were all so cute, decorated with stripes dots, lace, glitter, you name it.

And the other two bags were no different except they were loaded with shoes and hair accessories. Tiny Mary Jane's, tennis shoes, sandals, booties with different patterns on them, hair bows, head bands, hair clips, hair ties, and an endless list of other things.

Victor nearly had a heart attack. 

"She's going to be a beautiful little thing," Chris had said, "It's only natural that she has beautiful clothing."

Next came Minami's gift, presented in a cute little brown basket decorated with a bow. 

"I know it's not much, but…"

Yuuri accepted the gift gratefully, immediately touched by the things inside and nestled in tissue paper. 

Baby lotion, shampoo, cotton wash rags, a tiny hair brush, soap, diaper rash cream, bath toys, a baby pink hooded bath towel, and a few tiny picture books no bigger than the size of Yuuri's hand. 

Minami said it was so she could have a nighttime routine and Yuuri melted. 

He said it wasn't much, but to Yuuri it was everything. 

After Minami came the Nishigoris, and Yuuko had supplied him with all of the nooks and crannies. 

Baby wipes, burp cloths, a wipe warmer, a Moby Wrap, pacifiers, mittens, teething rings, a changing mat, and the like.

"These things are simple, but they make the job so much easier when you least expect it." she said. 

Next was Yurio and Otabek. Their gift consisted of a medium sized wrapped box and a gift bag on the side, to which Yurio claimed they open first. 

More clothes, but these ones were different. And VERY Yurio. 

There wasn't nearly as much as Chris had bought, but what was in the bag, was littered with different kinds of animal print with pink and black details.

Cheetah print onesies, small tiger striped overalls, pink shorts with paw prints on the butt, and probably Yuuri's favorite, a tiny black jacket with a fluffy hood that resembled a lion with cat ears. 

"With all of these outfits, I think we'll start calling her kitten instead Yurio. Sorry." Victor winked.

Yurio scoffed,"Just to be clear, I was NEVER okay with that shitty nickname to begin with. I'd be GLAD to pass it on, besides..."

"It'll suit her better anyways," he mumbled that last part, but everyone heard it. 

"Awe, is the Ice Tiger of Russia being sentimental ?" Christophe gushed and Yurio sent him a death glare. 

"SHUT IT!" 

Victor bent down next to Yuuri's tummy, "Little Yurio is going to be such a good uncle to you Elena !" he cooed, " He loves you so much he's even willing to give up his nickname !" 

"VICTOR I SWEAR TO GOD...IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN EVERY TIME I'M SOMEWHAT NICE ?!" 

"It's a rare sight," Phichit shrugged, " So it's definitely something we need to cherish. Oh that reminds me. Yuuri, I'll send you the pictures I took of him feeling Elena kick later okay? I gotta post them on Instagram first." 

"DON'T YOU DARE, HAMSTER BOY !" 

Teasing Yurio went on for a little longer before Yuuri moved to the other gift from the angry blonde and Otabek. 

It was a Tummy-Time playmat and Yuuri was certain Otabek had picked this out just because of the simplicity. It was packed in a box, but the picture of it showed to be very colorful, adorned with different patterns and shapes with pieces of hard plastic that dangle down in the shapes of butterflies and hearts. 

They were coming down to the wire now with the biggest gift thus far presented by Yuuri's parents.

It was a very long box and too big to fit on his lap so he had Victor help him.

But then, Mari stepped forward with her present. 

"Open this first. They go together." 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but obliged either way, and took the large gift bag from his sister's hands. 

He removed the tissue paper and then one by one, the items inside. 

The first was a small, pristine white foam mattress wrapped in smooth plastic along with a mattress cover. 

It didn't take long for Yuuri's brain to click. 

His eyes watered as he took out the other 2 items. 

Small bed sheets, soft to the touch, decorated in light pink ice skates and snowflakes colored in silver and gold. And a simple put together mobile, dainty and white with sparkly white snowflakes hanging from the arms. 

Yuuri was awestruck.

He remembered telling Victor that he wanted to do the baby's room in skates and snowflakes, and he had looked everywhere for items like these but hadn't been successful. 

And now, the last present that awaited him. He was almost positive he knew what it was. 

Victor was one step ahead, assisting Yuuri in removing the wrapping paper, but Yuuri could already see what it was with only half of the paper removed. 

What he had been most stressed about in buying for their baby's room.

Was right there in front of them.

It wasn't assembled, but just the overall joy from knowing what it was sent the tears down Yuuri's cheeks.

A crib. 

A simple, yet beautiful, white wooden crib. 

Yuuri was up in seconds to the best of his abilities to hug his parents and sister, emotionally overwhelmed yet so painfully happy as he embraced his family tight.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect," he whispered shakily," Thank you so much."

\-------

A big chunk of the rest of the day pretty much consisted of everyone finally having the chance to catch up. 

It felt so nice talking with people again face to face yet honestly…

It also felt strange at the same time. 

Yuuri's only source of contact had been with his family and Victor for the last 7 months. Such a short time and even despite it, he was mentally exhausted. 

Thank goodness the conversation deviated away from him though, for currently, everyone was finding comfort in chatting amongst themselves.

He gladly took this time to himself, except for when a familiar, silver haired individual plopped down next to him.

"Everything okay, Yuuri?" he inquired sweetly.

Yuuri hummed, "Mmhm. Perfectly fine. I was just looking at the photos Phichit posted on Instagram. There are SO many comments."

"About you ?" 

"Well there's definitely a nice handful of them but, " Yuuri snickered, holding his phone up, "A lot are about the photo of Yurio touching my belly. All of his fans are squealing." 

"I don't blame them. Did you see the look on his face ? He was mesmerized !" 

Yuuri shook his head, "All I'm hoping for is that Phichit had better run when Yurio sees it. That was basically a death wish." 

"Oh he'll be fiiiine. Yurio's not that scary even if he comes off to be. To everyone who knows him, the claws come out but the tail stays stuck between his legs." 

Yuuri bit his lip from laughing, and slowly let his head fall against Victor's shoulder. He extended his arm and traced patterns on Victor's knee.

"Thank you for today. For everything." 

Victor smiled and took the opportunity to grab Yuuri's hand with his own, intertwining their fingers over his leg, "Your welcome moya lyubov. I'm glad you had a good time. You needed it." He kissed the top of his head, " We all did." 

Yuuri sighed, placing a hand against his belly and focused on the feeling of Elena moving under his palm.

"But there's still one more thing to do." 

Yuuri lifted his head up and watched as Victor gestured to the center table with a pointed finger. 

The cake.

Thank God. At least now he didn't have to admit he was hungry again. 

Either that or Victor was just good at reading his mind.

He watched as Victor stood, hand coming out in the known routine to assist Yuuri in standing up. 

This was the truth. Yuuri loved being pregnant, but sometimes he would literally daydream about being able to do daily activities 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 them having to be a chore.

Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand and was pulled to his feet, making his way over to the table a few feet away. 

He looked at it. Then at the crowd. Then at Victor. 

And a moment of nostalgia hit him. 

"Hey Victor ?" 

"Hm ?" 

"I was thinking…doesn't this remind you of-" 

"Our wedding day ? Yes. It absolutely does." He finished with a knowing smile. 

Well that confirmed it.

Victor was definitely able to read his mind. 

Yuuri cupped his hands around his mouth and saw Victor pick up a knife and serving plate out of the corner of his eye. 

Deja vu ? 

No doubt about it. 

"Alright everyone ! It's time for cake !"

As soon as Yuuri hollered out those words, the memories came flooding back at full throttle. It was like reliving the past, because the reaction was exactly the same. 

Everyone cheered and Yuuri and Victor beamed with joy.

Only this time, it was for the celebration of a new life that would soon be the new addition of the two already tied together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've always wanted to write a baby shower event and I was soooo happy I finally got the chance. 
> 
> Thank you so much for request 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹. I hope it was okay. 
> 
> So I wanna run something buy really quick.  
> I'm reallllly debating this...and trust me I mean that with every inch of my being. 
> 
> I've been considering maybe starting a Patreon. 
> 
> I'm still planning out what I would do for it, but I think it could work out okay since I'm very dedicated to my writing and I'm determined to try something out. 
> 
> It's also since I think I'm going to lessen my posts on Instagram and just post publication announcements instead of what I've been doing. 
> 
> See this is what I mean when I say I'm still thinking about it. I'm a WHOLE mess.
> 
> The only thing I know for certain is that it would involve anime cuz...well...it's what I'm best at and it's what a lot of people enjoy. 
> 
> Phew okay, I'm rambling. But just like every chapter, have something to wanna see for this story ? Let me know !
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> Okay everyone, that's it for now. I'll be back as soon as I can with chapter 15. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading !
> 
> Bye byee ❤️
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	15. Protector Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are on their way to the rink to meet with the parents and children of their skating class to discuss what will happen when Yuuri takes his maternity leave.
> 
> And Yurio accompanies them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO.
> 
> Phew....okay. Remember how last chapter was long ? Well this chapter is even longer ! A little over 5,000 words ! 
> 
> But I'm very happy with it and it still gives you guys more to read since the wait has definitely been a little longer than usual. Again, thank you all so much for sticking with me. 
> 
> This chapter's scenario was requested by 𝗟𝘂𝗻𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗹𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀94 and I'm loving that we get some Yurio action. A lot more than last chapter. 
> 
> Which of course means a cussing warning because of this fEiStY boy. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

27 weeks, 4 days

"Yuuri, are you sure you don't want to take the car ? I don't mind driving."

"It's fine Victor, it's only a 20 minute walk. Besides," Yuuri lifted his head up from buttoning his sweater, "I need to get some exercise anyway."

Victor pressed his lips together, grabbing the keys to the house hanging on the hook by the door, "Alright…but the moment you feel tired, we're heading to the nearest bus stop."

"Deal. Now let's go. We don't want to be late."  
\-------  
Timeskip*

The air was clean and fresh, accented with a slight chill of early fall. Victor and Yuuri walked side by side, albeit a bit slower than usual because of Yuuri's large, pregnant belly. 

Technically, Victor was the one walking whereas Yuuri was more or less waddling. 

But it felt nice to get out even though it wasn't just for enjoyment purposes. The two men had something important to handle today.

"Do you think we have everything planned out accordingly ?" Yuuri inquired, " Everything should work right ?"

Victor nodded, "We've talked about it for weeks and went over everything. Even your parents thought it was a good idea so I don't see why things wouldn't work out. I'll still be available to teach while you're on most of your maternity leave so that's good. But it's the paternity leave part I'm a little more worried about." 

Yuuri sighed stared off into the distance in front of him.

Today, he and Victor were holding a class/meeting with the students and parents of their skating classes. 

Yuuri was already more than halfway through his pregnancy and it was advised by his obstetrician to take his maternity leave once he hit 30 weeks. 

And this of course meant lots of time spent at home and little time spent out and about. So naturally, work of any kind was out of the question.

He had attended all four days of class in the beginning of his pregnancy, then that changed to two to three once he was about 20 weeks along. But even that was starting to get a little difficult. 

Now with the 30 week mark was right around the corner, Yuuri and Victor needed to inform their students and the parents about what was to happen in the upcoming weeks.

The plan was for Yuuri to take the rest of his pregnancy off and then the next 3 months after that. Victor would take his paternity leave in the next month and a half so that he could take care of Yuuri as he grew closer to his due date.

Victor would then only take another 2 months off before going back to teach, but the hours, starting after the meeting today, would be changing significantly as the two of them prepared for their baby's arrival and adjusted to being parents. 

As of now, Friday's, Saturday's, Sunday's, and Monday's were the days that skating classes were held. They taught two classes a day because of different age groups for 2 hours each, but they adjusted the time to fit better with the current situation. 

Now, classes were going to be held on only Friday's and Monday's,each starting at the same time they usually do but for 3 hours at a time instead of 2. This still made for decent learning time and it only cost Victor an hour out of his usual 2 hour break which he didn't mind.

But there was one more possible aspect to their plan. And the word 'possible' was the key word here. 

Teaching can be exhausting, especially when athletics are involved. Victor experienced that when Yuuri first found out he was pregnant. 

He had had morning sickness often, and Victor had prohibited him from teaching any day he felt ill, which left him by himself. 

It wasn't all that often, but even so…

During those times, he deeply wished he had Yuuri's stamina. 

It wasn't even as draining as when Yuuri was there assisting him even though he couldn't skate. It was too risky. But his mere presence just showed to prove how much more effective another voice could be and his pointers and explanations were spot on and highly helpful 

And without that, Victor knew he'd be in a bit of trouble. 

So that's why they decided that temporarily, Victor was going to try and find some help. 

That was the part they were still unsure about. 

It couldn't be some stranger, they knew that as much. Perhaps someone they at least knew to some extent, but anyone they were close to was visibly active in competitive skating. 

Yuuko and Nishigori had offered to assist when they could, but they did have three little girls to raise and Nishigori was already working a job already while Yuuko kept the rink open for them on class days. 

They said they'd be able to help out occasionally, but probably not every single time they were needed. 

In simple words, they needed to find another source of assistance. 

"We still have time," Yuuri reassured, "So don't worry too much. After all...that's my job." he joked.

Victor smiled amusingly, "Oh trust me I know. I know that more than anything for the 2 years I've known you."

"That honestly sounds... kind of concerning." 

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

"Well…" Yuuri fiddled with his wedding ring, "I followed you ever since I was little. I wanted to be just like you...you know that."

"Yes, you were quite the fanboy."

Yuuri's cheeks turned red, " H-hey ! That's not the point I'm trying to make here. What I'm saying is...I knew things about you that showed through to your personality. That's what usually grabs someone's attention. But the fact that the main thing you know about me is that I worry a lot...what does that say about me as a person?"

Victor stopped dead in his tracks which caused Yuuri to stop too. But he was a few feet in front of him so he had to turn around. 

"V-Victor ?"

The Russian male sighed, "You overthink things way too much you know that right ?"

"I…"

Yuuri looked downwards and bit his lip, but that only lasted for a few seconds when he perked up at Victor's next choice of words that were as smooth and sweet as honey.

"Lapochka, come here."

Yuuri swallowed and took a few steps forward, and the moment he did, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's torso, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"The fact that you worry so much...is one of my most favorite things about you as a person."

Yuuri's eyes widened. 

"How though?",he whispered, "Doesn't it just show how unstable I am ?"

Victor shook his head, "No love. Far from it. Tell me...how did you feel when you had to leave home to compete in skating?"

"Not good." Yuuri answered quickly, "I was nervous to leave my family since I thought them handling the onsen would be too much for them."

"Okay...how did you feel when Elena hadn't started kicking you when you thought she should have ?"

Yuuri sighed shakily, "Scared. Really scared. I thought something was wrong with her so I booked an appointment to make sure she was okay."

"Right. And everything was. One last thing…"

Yuuri hummed into Victor's shoulder.

"How did you feel when you learned about my parents ?"

Yuuri froze. A whirlwind of past emotions hit him all at once. 

Learning about Victor's past...was probably one of the most painful things he'd ever experienced. He still thought about it occasionally, and wondered how Victor had managed to hold everything as a secret for a long as he did. 

Anguish. Despair. Depression. Confusion. Sadness.

So much sadness. 

Victor no doubt experienced all of those feelings at some time or another and even though Yuuri didn't go through what he did…

Learning about it made him feel those emotions too.

"Absolutely terrible…" Yuuri whispered, " It hurts to think about it. But the hurt is mostly in regards for you."

He felt Victor's grip on him tighten. 

"I was deeply concerned for you. I hated seeing you so upset. I wanted...no I needed to do something. I wasn't going to stand around and let you go through that anymore...I loved you too much to let that happen." 

"Well…that's your answer." 

"Huh ?" 

Victor pulled himself away so he could make eye contact with Yuuri. He kept the hold on Yuuri's shoulders firm yet comfortingly soft. 

"That's why your worrisome nature is one of my favorite things about you. Because it shows how much you care about and love those around you." 

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, "It does ?" 

"Of course," Victor placed a hand on Yuuri's cheek, " Everything you just said. Being nervous for your family, scared for our baby, worried about my well-being. If you think about it...they all connect to a form of love." 

"You care about everyone, and in my opinion…" Victor pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri's forehead, " That's a beautiful trait to have." 

Yuuri was totally awestruck. 

He would have never thought about his worried nature that way. 

But it just goes to show how capable Victor was of seeing the truth behind every situation and how he could read him so clearly. 

Victor being able to see through him was sometimes as frustrating as could be...but Yuuri was openly thankful for it in moments like these. 

Victor's eyes were sparkling with the purest form of adoration and Yuuri was so dragged into them he didn't even notice that his body had acted upon himself. His eyes had shut, and his lips had melted to Victor's that were enticing, inviting, and deliciously cool. 

Romantic. Blissful. Serene. 

They were completely lost. Nothing else mattered. It was just them in total-

"Oi ! Victor ! Pork Cutlet Bowl !" 

Well it was nice while it lasted.

Victor and Yuuri parted and turned their heads to see the one and only Yuri Plisetsky stalking towards them, the ever so popular scowl of his painted on his face. 

"Ah, Yurio !" Victor exclaimed, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Trust me, I wasn't intending to be here at all." He said lowly, walking up to the duo, "But of course when I am, it's only to come across your two sucking eachother's faces. Can you ever NOT show sickening public affection?"

Victor waved a hand nonchalantly at his side, " Come on, I'm aware that your next competition is held here and THIS is how you treat us after we haven't seen each other in 4 whole months ? I thought I taught you better…"

"You didn't teach me shit !" Yurio spat, "Why do you always pull that stupid stunt as if your my dad of something ?!"

But Victor only laughed, and Yuuri wasn't sure if Yurio's cheeks were turning red because of embarrassment or the slight chill in the air. 

The blonde scoffed and turned his head to look at Yuuri, his green eyes squinted, making Yuuri tense up slightly.

"Wow. And I thought you were a pig before. You're fucking huge."

Yuuri sweatdropped. He had had a feeling an insult was going to come sooner or later. 

"Yeah...I have to agree with you there," he said sheepishly, " The last time I saw you I was only around 7 weeks. Now I'm almost at 28." 

Yurio's eyebrows pinched together, "And Victor actually let you out of the house ? What possessed him to do that ?"

"Hey ! You make it sound like I've kept him as my hostage !" 

"I would be surprised if you haven't."

Yuuri shook his head with a chuckle, "No, it's nothing like that. Victor and I just have something to do today regarding our skating class." 

"Oh yeah," Yurio said flatly, " I forgot you two taught a few groups of rugrats. What is it you have to do ?"

Yurio's question was a bit of a shocker to Yuuri. Usually, the angsty blonde shrugged off anything that didn't concern him. And when he asked, Yuuri could've sworn that he actually sounded a little... interested ?

Victor seemingly paid no mind to it as he stepped forward and answered Yurio's question.

"Well, Yuuri is getting close to maternity leave and since today is a class day, we thought it would be fitting to call the parents and meet with them today while the kids practice and let them know our plans."

"It's pretty detailed," Yuuri explained, "So we thought it would be more effective to talk with the parents in person than over the phone or by making a notice packet." 

Yurio clicked his tongue while examining the skin on his finger nails, "Huh...you two seemed to be more organized with this shit than I thought you would be."

"Thanks… I think." Yuuri stated with uncertainty.

Victor crossed his arms, head tilting to the side, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day Yurio ?"

The blonde shrugged, "Nothing much. Just-"

"Perfect !" Victor interrupted," That means you can join us !" 

Both Yuri's turned their heads in less than a millisecond, eyes wide with confusion while Yurio's also contained a bit of bewildered shock.

"Huh ?" Yuuri asked just as the same time as Yurio exclaimed with a "What ?!"

Victor smiled nonchalantly, "Oh come on Yurio it'll be fun ! We haven't seen each other in awhile so what's the harm ?"

"Why the hell would I-"

"Actually, it would help us out quite a bit." Yuuri butted in, voice low and Yurio glared at him.

"W-we were planning on Victor talking to the parents while I looked after the kids from the sidelines since it's not safe for me to be out on the ice. Having another set of hands would definitely be helpful."

Yurio's acidic glare continued to seemingly pierce into Yuuri's soul as he talked, and once he noticed it fully, Yuuri's hands flew up, eyes wide with nervousness as words flew out of his mouth.

"B-but of course you don't have to if you don't want to. I know kids aren't exactly you forte and it's completely fine if you don't want to. You would probably rather do something of you own time and-"

"Oh my god would you shut it for like 2 seconds piggy ?!"

Yuuri stopped his rambling, eyes landing fully on the teen. His eyes were closed and a finger was pressed to his temple. 

"Thank god, I was getting a headache," he said, standing up straighter, " Anyways…sure. Lead the way."

"W-what ?" Yuuri stammered.

"Awe Yurio really ?!" 

Yurio sent a scowl Victor's way.

"Don't make me repeat myself or else I'll change my mind."

"You're okay with this ?" Yuuri asked unsurely, while Victor's giddy attitude continued as he practically spun around on his toes.

"Yay ! This is going to be fun!'

"Hey !" Yurio exclaimed sharply, " I'm only doing this because I have nothing better to do."

Victor smirked, "Sureeee whatever you say kitten."

"Ack you geezer….I told you not to call me that !"

But Victor only laughed again as he grabbed Yuuri's hand while Yurio stuffed fisted palms into his jacket pockets with a flustered look on his face.

He looked back at both Yuri's with a wink, " Now come on you two, we need to hurry before our students arrive."

\-------  
*Timeskip

"Look it's Yuuri-san !" 

"Ah ! Victor- san is here !" 

"What are we doing today ?"

"Woah ! Is that Yuri Plisetsky ?!"

"What is he doing here ?" 

"Why are our mommies and daddies with us?" 

This was what Yuuri and Victor dealt with at the beginning of every class with their younger students. There were about 15 of them and they were always so eager to see them and ask them questions about everything. Rambunctious and a little bit of a handful, but they always enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Everyone was seated in the bleacher section with Yuuri and Victor at the bottom, watching the scene before them with amused faces.

Multiple sets of parents tried their best to calm their children down but it proved to be almost fruitless. 

But just like magic, as soon as Victor began to speak, they all quieted down. 

"All right everyone, let's calm down a little bit okay ? I'm going to explain what we're doing today." 

Yuuri smiled as the children pushed themselves forward with sparkling eyes, completely locked on Victor's form.

" As you know, Yuuri is going to be having a baby soon and he's going to be taking a break from teaching for a little while." 

At this, the children made sounds of disappointment which made Victor but in with his next statement rather quickly.

"But don't worry ! He'll be back a little while after the baby is born and we've created a plan that we are going to discuss with your parents today. So here is what we are going to do."

"I need all the parents to stay here. I'm going to go over everything with you all in a moment. And kids, if you haven't already, put on your skates and meet Yuuri at the far end of the rink. This is going to just be a practice and review day of things we've been working on and he is going to be watching over you while I talk with your parents along with the special guest we brought in today." 

All eyes moved to the end of the rink where Yurio was, clad in a pair of skates borrowed from the front. The kids seemed completely awestruck up until Yuuri raised a hand in the air to get their attention.

"Come on everyone !" He said loudly, "This way !" 

It didn't take long at all for everyone to meet in their respected places. Children on the ice, Yuuri behind the barrier wall where an entrance space was nearby, and Yurio standing a decent distance away with an unreadable expression on his face. 

But instead of the kids retreating to the full half of the rink they had available, they all crowded around Yuuri, questions popping about just like before.

"Yuuri-san when is the baby going to be here ?" a little girl with brown hair and yellow eyes asked.

"Soon Mei-chan. About another-"

"Can you skate again with us yet ?" asked a little boy with spiky dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Yuuri turned to look at him with a small smile.

"No not yet Akio-chan. I still have to-" 

"What are you going to name the baby ?"

"Can we visit you in the hospital when the baby is here ?" 

"Is Victor-san still going to be able to teach us while you're gone ?" 

Yuuri sweatdropped. Routinely, without fail, this is what he's gone through every session he's attended while pregnant. The kids seemed to be immensely interested and high strung on his and the baby's well being and he usually answered their questions the best he could.

But today, they seemed to be even more rambunctious and louder than usual if that was even possible.

"Hey ! Knock it off !" 

All of the voices stopped, and shockingly, it was because of the blonde teen that accompanied them that morning. He glided over to the group of kids, creating a space between them and Yuuri with his own body. 

Their voices were low now as they mumbled to one another and eyes were wide as they stared at the Ice Tiger of Russia. 

Yurio clicked his tongue,"Alright rugrats. Victor clearly gave you instructions. I get you're excited even though I'm not sure why... but you need to back off a bit. You shouldn't be up in people's space like that." 

"Yurio," Yuuri said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine. They're just-"

"Hey, it was you who said you could use my help and that's exactly what I'm doing." Yurio snapped back. 

Yuuri said nothing, as he was too shocked to do so, as Yurio turned around. 

"If you all really respect Yuuri, then I expect you to act like it. He can't exactly do the stuff he used to be able to with you guys right now and you need to understand that."

Yuuri blinked. Had Yurio…actually used his first name ?

" I assume you all know what you have to do. Now scram and if you need something, then come ask us." 

And miraculously, they listened. Some muttered a few apologies to Yuuri while others nodded or bowed with an " Okay Yurio-san" to which Yurio's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at. 

"Great," he huffed, " Now even more people are going to call me "Yurio"".

"They probably picked it up from somewhere." Yuuri shrugged.

"You mean like just now when you addressed me ?" 

Yuuri flinched, "Eh...sorry…" 

Yurio stayed quiet and leaned up against the ledge of the wall.

"Thank you by the way," Yuuri said, "For helping me with them." 

"Tch. Little shits," he muttered, " They practically almost trampled you." 

"Oh come on they meant no harm. They were just excited." 

"Excited or not. They should know to be careful around you." 

Yuuri smiled, "Awe is Yuri Plisetsky worried about me ?" 

Yurio's eyes showed venomous intent, "Don't you go and start that crap too. You sound just like Victor." 

"Well, I do spend almost every breathing, living moment with him." Yuuri said chuckling.

Yurio grumbled and turned his head, and at that exact moment, a sharp echo of compact could be heard across the rink. 

Yuuri and Yurio's heads darted immediately to the source, eyes landing on the body of a little boy laying on the icy ground below. 

He seemed fine as he attempted to get up, but stopped once he reached the position of sitting on his knees but he looked immensely upset as a few other kids joined around him.

" Ah, Hayato !" Yuuri exclaimed before looking down worriedly at his feet, " Crap, I can't-" 

"Calm down, Katsudon," Yurio said suddenly, "You stay here. I'll...I'll handle it." 

Yuuri's eyes widened as he nodded and watched as Yurio skated to the area of commotion. 

The children that were around Hayato backed away a little bit and Yurio got down on one knee so he was at a leveled height. 

He examined the boys' face. He couldn't be any older than 8 years old. His light brown hair was sticking to his forehead and his peachy colored eyes looked downwards, lips pursed as he bit the lower one between his teeth. 

Yurio knew that look all too well. Disappointment and frustration. Those two feelings combined together were never fun to deal with. 

"Are you alright ?" Yurio questioned. 

"I still can't land it…" the boy muttered.

"Huh ?" 

Hayato looked up, " I can't land this jump. I've been practicing it for weeks...but I still can't land it." 

"From the position you were in when you fell, was the jump a double toe loop ?"

Hayato blinked, "H-How did you-?"

"Lucky guess, kid. That's what happens when you've been skating practically your whole life."

"Oh…"

Yurio frowned and stood up, placing both hands on his hips, " Well, first and foremost, don't ever tell yourself that 'you can't'. It'll only kill your spirit. Weird as it is, being positive from time to time will help." 

Hayoto's eyes stayed glued to Yurio's face as he nodded.

Yurio sighed, " Come on. Get up. Let me see what you've got." 

At this, Hayoto's head perked up even more and his eyes widened.

"R-right now ?" 

"Well it can't be next week," Yurio scoffed, "Up. Show me what you've been doing."

Hayato pressed his lips together and nodded, placing his hands on the ice and pushing himself onto his feet. 

Yurio watched as he skated a distance away before he stopped. Then, Hayato picked up his pace, feet gliding quickly across rink before he stepped forward a final time and launched his body into the air.

The rotation was good, but probably just like before, he lost his footing and fell on the landing. 

Yurio could hear him sigh as he skated towards him.

"See ?" Hayato mumbled.

Yurio crossed his arms, " Well your rotations were there but your form needs work. Keep your feet closer together when you're in the air, and when you land, put your weight into the leg you're landing on and don't make it so stiff. Your joints need to be loose." 

Hayato nodded slowly.

"Now try it again with the tips I just gave you." 

Yuuri watched from afar, a gentle smile laced on his lips as he watched Yurio and Hayato. 

The boy once again skated away from Yurio to attempt the double toe loop again. 

Same speed, step forward, and launch. 

But this time, the ending was different. 

It was a little wobbly, and his hand touched the ice, but he landed it without falling. 

"Ah...I did it ! I actually did it !" he exclaimed, a grin making its way onto his face as some of his friends crowded around him, telling him things such as "That was amazing !" or "Good job Hayato !" 

But through the wall his friends created, Hayato raised a hand up and waved in Yurio's direction. 

"Thank you Yurio-san !" 

Yurio smirked and gave a sharp nod, leaving Hayato alone with his group of friends and other students as he skated back to where Yuuri was.

He was beaming as Yurio came up to him, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop smiling like that ? It's creepy as hell."

Yurio's words didn't phase him, " You really just made his day you know that?" 

"Tch...that kid actually has potential. It's usually really hard to keep your balance with a toe loop that has multiple rotations at such a young age. But he managed to almost do it on the first try."

Yuuri watched Hayato from afar as he attempted the jump again, landing still wobbly but better than the last. 

"Hey Yurio. Can I ask you something ?" 

"What ?"

Yuuri inhaled slowly, "This is just a suggestion based off of what I just saw you do but…"

Yurio raised an eyebrow.

"How would you feel...about assisting Victor here for a little while after I have the baby ?"

Yurio opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuri beat him to it as he continued.

"Before you say anything, let me explain." Yuuri extended his arm to gesture across the rink, "I know asking this of you is really last minute, but honestly, I think you'd be great at it."

"Like I said before, I know kids aren't your forte but you really helped Hayato just now and Victor and I have been worried about finding help for the last few weeks since we didn't want it to be just anybody. It would be a different change of pace if you wanted to teach them some things of your own to inspire them. I think they would really like to have you...and so would Victor and I. It wouldn't be permanent, but you'd still get paid and it would be after this year's grand prix final so it wouldn't interfere…so...what do you think ?" 

Yurio stared straight into Yuuri's eyes, his green orbs flat without emotion.

Yuuri swallowed. 

"Why don't you ask the kids instead ?"

"Huh ?" 

Yurio puffed air out through his lip, "You heard what I said. Ask the kids. Let it be their choice. I NEVER act the way I just did, and I don't want to agree and have them be against or scared of me or some shit. So run it by them first. If they say yes, then I'll do it." 

"....O..kay…", that's all Yuuri was able to get out, as he was too stunned to speak

He turned, his body facing the rink. His hands cupped around his mouth as he called out, "Everyone ! I need you over here please !" 

It didn't take long at all for kids to begin crowding around where Yuuri was, and instinctively, without thinking, Yurio moved his body to create a barrier just in case the little fireballs forgot about what he said earlier.

Yuuri of course noticed this, but he didn't say anything since he was sure Yurio would give him another earful.

Once everyone was silent, Yuuri began to speak.

"Okay everyone. As you know, Victor is talking with your parents about the plans we made for how classes are going to be after I have the baby. I'm not going to be here for a little while and so we decided that it would be best if Victor had some help to teach you guys while I'm away." 

Mei butted in, " So...like a substitute teacher ?" she asked. 

"Exactly, Mei. It's completely temporary. And that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. So how would you feel…" 

Yuuri lifted his hand up, gesturing to the blonde teen in front of him, "...if Yurio took my place for the time being. Would you all be okay with that ?" 

It's as if the kids didn't even need to think.

Their answers were immediate.

"Yes !"

"Yeah !"

"That would be awesome !" 

"Really ! That would be so cool !" 

"Yay, Yurio-san !" 

Their little voices were ringing with excitement, all talking and laughing with approval. 

Yurio's mouth was opened slightly as he casted his gaze behind him with wide eyes to see Yuuri smiling once again. 

He dismissed the kids to continue practicing, and once they were gone off across the rink, Yuuri chuckled at Yurio's dumbfounded expression.

"I guess you got the job. Think you can handle it ?" 

Yurio crossed his arms, "What ? You don't think I'm capable ?" 

"I didn't say that." Yuuri replied airily, " It's just a challenge sometimes, that's all." 

"Tch, why don't you go tell Victor about this so that he can tell the parents. I'll stay here with the little gremlins." 

Yuuri nodded, "Sounds like a plan." 

He began to walk away to the other side of the rink, but stopped and turned one last time.

"Oh, and Yurio ?" 

"Huh ?" 

"They're kids. Not gremlins." 

"Same difference."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who loves a soft Yurio ? I do !
> 
> Thank you so much for the request 𝗟𝘂𝗻𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗹𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀94 ! I hope this was okay :)
> 
> Alrightyyy it's that time again. If there's anything you want to see in this story, leave me a request in the comments ! 
> 
> Rue time !
> 
> 𝖱𝖴𝖫𝖤𝖲:  
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> That's it for now everyone ! I really appreciate you guys and your support on this story. Seeing your comments never fail to make me smile :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time <3
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	16. Baby Bump Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being pregnant is hard sometimes, and Victor gets a taste of it when something unexpected gets delivered in the mail.
> 
> Basically, sympathy gets Victor in a situation he never thought he would experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Helloooo everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO.
> 
> This chapter's scenario is something I never would have thought of before, credited to 𝗖𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗿𝗶_𝗗𝗲𝗺𝗶. As soon as I saw the request, I knew it was going to be interesting 0_0
> 
> And also...omg you guys. We have hit 5,000 hits on this story and I'm sososo thankful and happy. I'm beyond grateful for everyone who has taken the time to read each chapter and appreciate them to the fullest. I don't think I can every thank you guys :3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

25 weeks, 6 days

"Come on Victor."

"Do I have to ?" 

"Mmmhm."

"But Yuuuuri…"

"Don't you "but Yuuri" me! Remember what you said? "

"Yes, of course I remember." Victor said matter of factly, "But that doesn't give me a reason as to why you bought THIS."

Victor held up a large, weighted body wrap that had straps of velcro running up the neck and waist area. The chest was a flattened black material lined with a spongy mesh that molded to form along the armpits and upper hips. But the most evident part, was the large, rounded area smack in the center where the stomach area was, resembling that of a watermelon. 

"Well," Yuuri began, " I figured that since you can't take away my pain, you could join me in it. Haven't you wondered at all about how it would feel to be pregnant ?" 

"I didn't…figuratively maybe...but…" he trailed off.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Victor groaned, "Hnngh…but Yuuri. I'll look ridiculous."

"No, you'll just look pregnant. Same as me. What would have been ridiculous would be if I bought you one that had built in breasts."

Victor's mouth dropped open, "T-they have those?" 

"Yeah. Why ?" Yuuri smirked, "Would you have preferred one like that instead ?" 

Victor shook his head frantically, Nonono ! This…" he sighed, "This one will...work."

"Perfect !" Yuuri clapped his hands together, "Now on it goes !" 

Victor made a whiny sound of disapproval through closed lips.

"𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 ?"

\-------  
*6 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗿  
\-------

Yuuri had been more sore than usual that day.

And Victor felt nothing short but terrible.

It seemed that what Nina had told them about the baby being positioned more near Yuuri's back had been true, and he'd been experiencing horrible back pain off and on for the last 4 weeks. 

Hopefully she would turn because seeing Yuuri in pain was something he'd rather not have to experience since his heart ached to do something to help. 

Because sad as it was, heating pads and massages were not the answer to everything.

"How does that feel, love ?" Victor asked, hand smoothly rubbing across Yuuri's lower back and sides, "Any better ?" 

Yuuri shifted a bit on the mattress of their bed, "A little…" he said breathily, "It's better when I'm laying down, but the moment I move it spikes up again." 

Victor frowned, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I wish I could do more."

"It's not your fault." Yuuri said reassuringly, rubbing his rounded belly, "Baby girl just picked a bad place to hibernate." 

"Haha, what is she ? A bear ? That's cruel Yuuri." 

Yuuri giggled, "Well she definitely makes me eat like one."

Victor shook his head, chuckling, as his other hand reached up to caress Yuuri's forehead.

"But really… I'm sorry you're hurting so much, Yuuri. I would take the pain away from you if I could. In a heartbeat." 

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly, "No, it's okay…even though that's...sweet of you to say. This kind of stuff comes with pregnancy. I just have to deal with it." 

Victor nuzzled his nose into Yuuri's hair, " Even so. I just don't like it when you're hurting." 

Yuuri sighed, feeling Victor's warm breath tickle his ear as he spoke, "Really, it's okay. She'll move eventually. I just hope to God it's sooner rather than later." 

Victor lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on the younger man's temple, "I hope so too. For your sake." 

After those words, Victor sat up. He dangled his legs over the edge of the bed and made to stand up. 

"I'm going to order some takeout for dinner so that way you don't have to move much, then I'll come back in with the heating pad, okay?"

Yuuri nodded curtly with a smile, "Alright. Thank you Vitya."

The Russian winked and left the room leaving Yuuri alone in his thoughts. 

And one thought in particular had his full interest and attention. 

"𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘶𝘩 ?"

\-------  
*𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁  
\-------

And that day led to where they were currently.

Unbeknownst to Victor, Yuuri had done some browsing online and ordered what was called an "Empathy Belly". 

He had heard of them before. From where he couldn't remember. But it seemed fitting to buy one solely based on what Victor had said. 

And he knew he would have to do quite a bit of convincing to get Victor to wear it. 

But alas, there Victor stood in front of him, belly now rounded and large with a slightly annoyed expression on his face while Yuuri did everything he could to suppress his laughter.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." he said flatly, "Can I take it off now ?"

Yuuri snorted, "Pfft...hahaha no ! You have to keep it on !"

"Yuuriiiii !" Victor groaned.

The younger male still couldn't stop laughing, his hand reaching out to brace his balance on the counter, "Come on ! It won't kill you."

Victor grumbled lowly and folded his arms across his chest in a pout which caused Yuuri to sigh.

"God you are so dramatic."

He took a few steps towards Victor and put a hand on the meshy roundness of the fake belly.

"Wow. This almost feels like the real thing."

"You know we have the real thing right here," Victor said, pointing to Yuuri's own belly, "So why do we need a fake ?" 

"I already told you," Yuuri said simply, "You said you wanted to take away my pain and know what being pregnant felt like. Soooo…" he drew out, finger poking Victor in the chest, "Now you do."

Victor pressed his lips together as he mentally cursed himself at his choice of words.

He should have known Yuuri would do something like this. 

But maybe...it wouldn't be as bad as he was thinking it would be. He could do this. And it would please Yuuri so that was all that mattered. 

"So how long do you want me to wear this for?" Victor asked.

Yuuri paused, eyes widening slightly, "Wait. So you'll actually do it ?"

"Didn't you want me to ?" 

"Well...yes. But I didn't think you'd actually agree to it, even if I begged you."

"It's worth a try I suppose," he shrugged, "And I did mean what I said so…I guess this is our best option of me remotely feeling what it's like for you."

Yuuri beamed, throwing his arms around Victor's neck, "Perfect. Thank you Vitya !"

Victor smiled, placing both hands on Yuuri's cheeks, "So...time ?"

"Oh right uhm…I think a day is plenty. I don't want to torture you too much." 

"Mmm how 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 of you," Victor joked. 

Yuuri stuck his tongue out playfully, "I know. Aren't I nice ?"

Victor rolled his eyes, pinching Yuuri's cheeks lightly which caused the younger man to squeal slightly.

"𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺…" Victor told himself, "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥."  
\-------  
𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱* 

"Victor ! Come here !" 

"O-okay !" he replied back, even though his mind was saying, "𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯…"

He sighed deeply in preparation.

Holy mother of God. How the hell has Yuuri been able to do this for the last 5 months ? 

The Russian male grit his teeth, hands bracing the arm of the sofa as he attempted to heave himself up onto his feet.

But the weight won against him as he yelped and fell back into the couch cushions. 

Yuuri heard this and casted his head to look into the connected living room.

"Victor ? Are you okay ?"

"F-fine," he chuckled nervously, "Just trying to get off of the sofa."

Big emphasis on the word 'trying'.

It had only been roughly 9 hours since Victor accepted Yuuri's empathy belly challenge and he already was this close to ripping the thing off and burning it in smoldering flames. 

It hadn't been too bad for the first 2 hours or so. Sure it was a little difficult to get used to and moving was a little more difficult than usual, but Victor expected as much. The extra weight had also started to hurt his back a bit as well since he had to arch it slightly while he walked. Standing straight up proved to be almost impossible and highly uncomfortable. 

So far, he wasn't having too much difficulty.

Then things took a turn.

All he had needed to do was use the bathroom, and it turned into an absolute mess. 

Literally. 

He didn't even realize the fake mound of the belly was blocking his view of a proper aim and...well. 

Cleaning the bathroom was all of a sudden on his to do list.

And doing that was just as annoying as when he made the mess in the first place. 

Getting down to clean, then getting back up again was a pain in the neck and his "belly" constantly got in the way.

And it wasn't the first time. 

Bumping into door frames, counter edges, the bed.

His sizing and positioning had been completely thrown off, and he wondered how Yuuri managed to keep from bumping into something at least once or twice. 

And now because of every that has happened, Victor was starting to notice something.

Even through a bumpy beginning and the pain he had been in, Victor believed that Yuuri carried his pregnancy absolutely flawlessly. 

He still managed to walk more decently than Victor had all day, and didn't grunt or grimace once in struggle to do something. 

He performed daily tasks almost completely normally without complaint, a smile always on his face even as Victor watched him, facing the stove, stirring a pot of broth for the ramen he was making for dinner.

This wasn't meant to be mean, but Victor was SO glad that Yuuri was the pregnant one, and not him.

"What is it love ? Did you need help with something"

Yuuri hummed, turning around, "No. She just started kicking again,"he said warmly, "and I wanted you to come and feel." 

Victor's eyes widened slightly as Yuuri took a few steps forward. He grabbed Victor's left hand and pressed it to the upper part of his belly. 

And sure enough, he could feel it. The soft, gentle nudges from their baby girl moved up against his palm and forefingers.

Victor smiled and placed his other hand on the other side of Yuuri's belly so that the mound was cradled between his hands. 

"Hi Elena," Victor whispered, "It's 𝖣addy. My goodness you are very active tonight aren't you ?" 

On cue, a series of kicks thumped against Victor's palm. He beamed as Yuuri let out a small giggle.

"I think she heard you." 

"It seems like it," Victor said softly, " You know the sound of my voice don't you sweetie ?" 

Yuuri absentmindedly reached up to brush a strand of Victor's hair between his fingers.

"Sorry I made you get up. It sounded like you were having quite the struggle." 

Victor's eyes didn't move from their spot on Yuuri's belly , "No...it's okay. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this. Not for the world." Victor paused, fingers tracing over Yuuri's navel. 

"But the thing is... standing here right now. I don't know how you do it." 

"Huh ?" 

Victor rubbed gentle circles 𝗈nto Yuuri's tummy, "This. Being pregnant."

Yuuri cocked his head as Victor continued.

" When you asked me to wear this thing today, I didn't think that much of it since I was expecting similar feelings after watching you for the last 5 months. And I did...but also much more. This may be a fake," he picked at the fabric of the meshy fake belly, "but it's given me a glimpse into what you've been going through. And I'm...amazed." 

"I have an idea about the pain you experience and the difficulties you have in moving. But also the effort you put into everything now, and how careful you have to be without knowing it. It's incredible." 

"I feel like I've had an eye opener...as weird as that sounds. But it just made me realize how strong you are and what you are willing to go through for our baby." 

Yuuri breathed out shakily as Victor caressed his face with his hand, " You are sacrificing your own comfort and body...so that we can have a family. I mean this with every fiber of my being Yuuri, and even if it sounds stupid, I just want you to know how grateful I am for you. Thank you sweetheart. Really. I love you... so, so much." 

Yuuri choked a laugh over his tears as he pressed his forehead against Victor's shoulder, "I love you too...and you don't have to thank me for anything."

He looked up at Victor with glistening amber-brown eyes, "I'm happy to do it."

Victor's eyes sparkled with pure adoration as he leaned in to give Yuuri a kiss.

But right when their lips were about to meet, they were stopped with maybe a centimeter of space between their puckered lips.

Confused, they both looked down.

Their bodies were as close as they could be, for Yuuri's pregnant tummy and Victor makeshift pregnant tummy were pressed together, creating a barricade between them.

"Well...this is different." Yuuri said.

"I have to agree with you. Now this thing is even more annoying than before if it's going to keep me from kissing you."

Yuuri's lips smoothed together, eyes half lidded as he reached both arms up to snake around Victor's neck, "Hmm...we can't have that." 

Victor furrowed his eyebrows slightly as Yuuri unhooked the velcro from around his neck, sliding the straps down his shoulders before moving to undo the strap that was around his waist. 

After both straps were unstuck from each other, the whole piece fell to the floor, and Yuuri wasted no time in pressing his body into Victor's and crashing his lips to his own. 

Victor kept a hand on Yuuri's waist while the other caressed the smooth skin of his cheek. He could feel Yuuri's hands grip the fabric of his t-shirt, not too tight so as to be desperate, but enough to tell him that he wanted to be close to him. 

It was so warm, sweet, and absolutely addicting from every hint of tongue to every bite or nibble on the lip

Sadly, and as reluctant as they were, they had to pull away to breathe. However, their bodies were still as close together as they could make them to be. 

Victor was panting slightly, face flushed and lips still stinging with heat.

"Where did THAT come from ?" He chuckled.

Yuuri smiled, "That was your prize for completing the challenge." 

"Ahh, so that was it ?"

"Mhhm.

"And...there's no 2nd part to this prize ?" 

Yuuri pondered for a moment, finger tapping at his chin, "There could be…but you're gonna have to earn it."

"O-oh?" Victor was suddenly nervous, "By doing what ?" 

Yuuri gestured to the counter, to which Victor suddenly noticed was covered with uncut vegetables.

"By helping me finish dinner...if you're okay with it ?" 

Victor breathed a sigh of relief. 

He looped an arm snuggly around Yuuri's waste which caused the younger male to look up at him with big, beautiful brown orbs.

"Victor ?"

"As long as I don't have to wear that fake belly again,," He kissed Yuuri's temple, pulling away with a bright heart shaped smile.

"I'm okay with anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See ? Verrrry different from any other request I've gotten so far. But I absolutely loved it ! 
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed it too 𝗖𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗿𝗶_𝗗𝗲𝗺𝗶 ! Thank you so much for the request.
> 
> Okie it's that time again.
> 
> Have something you wanna see for this story ? Leave me a request in the comments below !
> 
> Rule time !
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> Okay everyone, that's all for now. As always, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you guys soon !
> 
> And also a big thank you to 5,000 hits <33333
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	17. Room For One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor spend the day putting Elena's nursery together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter on TMLO !
> 
> I'm so in love with this chapter, requested by 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹...
> 
> Are you guys curious as to what Elena's nursery looks like ?
> 
> Read to find out ! 
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> ( Please read end notes )

36 weeks, 3 days 

"Is everything even going to fit in here ?" 

"It'll be fine Yuuri. It only looks that way because almost everything is still in boxes and packaging." 

"I guess…"

Victor turned to open the blinds to the two windows on the back wall to let in more light. It helped some, but the light gray clouds were still evident in the chilly November sky as Yuuri eyeballed the crisp white room he was currently standing in.

It felt so surreal, but...

...this was Elena's nursery. 

The place they cleaned out just for her.

The place where she would sleep after she's born. 

The place that would truly welcome her as the new member of their family.

Though right now...it didn't look very welcoming.

So far, the room was pretty empty save for a dresser, and small, white wooden bookshelf, a changing table, and the base of an assembled wooden crib. 

They had painted the room a simple white so that it matched everything else, and they wanted nothing too complex since they had a few wall decals and decorations to hang up. Along with a handful of other things they needed to assemble and situate. 

The clothes and toys she received needed to be put away, drawers needed to be stocked, baby books and bathing supplies needed to be put in their places, the crib needed its finishing touches, and so on. 

A lot of work, but Yuuri and Victor were honestly really excited. 

"Okay, where should we start ?" Victor asked, turning so face Yuuri while placing his hands on his hips.

The dark haired male put a finger to his chin.

"Well," Yuuri started, "We have all of the bags and boxes for her clothes laying out already so maybe we can start there ?" 

"Sounds good to me," Victor smiled, "But remember, this is going to be a lot of work, sweetheart. Let me know if you need to rest for a few okay ?" 

Yuuri hummed, "Of course. But I honestly think I'll be fine as long as I do the simple stuff." 

He breathed in slowly, running a hand over the edge of the crib, " I know it sounds funny...but I've been waiting to decorate her nursery ever since I found out I was pregnant. I've had so many thoughts and dreams about what it would look like...it's kinda exciting in a way. Don't you think ?" 

Victor's face shined with enthrallment as he took a few steps forward towards Yuuri.

He grabbed his hand.

"Most definitely."

And kissed his fingers.

"Now let's make those dreams of yours a reality and get to work."

Yuuri nodded eagerly, eyes lit up, with that pregnancy glow Victor loved so much causing a warm pink hue to dust his cheeks.

\-------  
*𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱

"Move it to the left...up a little more...okay, that's good !"

"Is it straight ?"

"Yeah it...looks like it."

Victor pulled his body away from the wall and stepped backwards, taking his place beside Yuuri. 

"Well, that's everything." Victor said softly. 

"Y-yeah…"

Yuuri turned half his body towards Victor and placed a hand on his chest, and Victor responded by wrapping his arms around Yuuri's shoulders.

It took them about 3 hours, but the nursery was finally finished. 

And it turned out beautiful. 

It was as if a magical spell had been casted over what was once a plain, square box of a room. Like if you blinked, if would all disappear in an instant. 

But it was real.

So unbelievably real.

The flooring was the same in every bedroom and bathroom of their house. A light gray wood that matched perfectly with the silver accents of the room, topped with a soft, baby pink rug with golden swirls.

To the left upon walking in, there was a simple white dresser that was now filled with everything from diapers and baby wipes to mittens and socks. A baby pink lamp sat on top with a gold base and ruffly lace running around the bottom of the shade. 

In the left corner next to the dresser, sat a large and fluffy teddy bear colored in icy slate gray and creamy beige. A pink bow was tied around its neck. (Victor thought it was too cute NOT to buy.)

Switching sides and built into the wall nearest to the door was the baby's closet and oh boy was it packed. Filling it and hanging everything up was probably what took Yuuri and Victor the most time. 

There were still 2 boxes of clothes on the floor filled with the bigger clothes that she would have to grow into, so they thought it best to just leave them the way they were. 

In the middle of the wall to the right sat a changing table. 

And it was probably one of Yuuri's most favorite parts of the room. 

He had been the one to pick it out with Victor at the store, falling in love with it as soon as he saw it. 

The design resembled that of an old tea cart, edges and legs designed to swirl like decadent cake icing and decorated in royal white, combined with silver and gold.

It had three levels, which Yuuri loved. The top layer was where the changing mat was located. It was a pink, plush surface that would get covered with a small, disposable white sheet when the baby needed to be changed. And the mat could also be removed and washed if it did happen to get dirty. 

Below that, there were two shelves, creating perfect convenience for more storage in diaper changing supplies. But Yuuri also made to store a few little extra things such as pacifiers and teething rings in the slide out storage bins the table had also come with. And above the table, there was a collection of pictures that contained different little designs and sayings. Gold snowflakes framed in pink, silver ice skates framed in white, and silver cursive lettering of the phrase 'Ice Princess' framed in gold.

Then there were the bookshelves, one on each side of the changing table which were also painted white They were designed in a cubicle fashion, spaces filled with picture books and cute little knick knacks. 

Yuuri breathed out, eyes finally landing on the back wall. 

It had looked somewhat plain in the beginning, but now ?

Staring at it alone made Yuuri's eyes water. 

The crib. Beautifully brought together and decorated with every accessory they received for it.

The mattress had been laid in, topped with the cover, and the smooth, satin, ice skate printed sheets. 

A few of the plushies that Phichit had gifted them lay inside, new, soft, and welcoming for the tiny, soon-to-be inhabitant. 

A pale pink crib skirt with white ruffles hung underneath the mattress, behind the wooden panels attached to the thick wood of the top and base. 

Silver and gold bows hung in a pattern on every other panel, stopping at the back where the back panel of the crib rose up, indenting in the middle in a heart shaped manner. 

Strapped to one side, was a baby monitor, turned off with its counterpart sitting on Yuuri's nightstand in his and Victor's bedroom. And clipped to the other, was an intricate, dainty mobile. It stretched up and curved at the top with a circle of plastic supporting the shimmery silver and gold snowflakes that hung from it, sparkling even in the dull brightness of the room. And finally, draped across the front corner, was a fluffy, soft pink baby blanket. 

Every detail, every aspect. 

It sent a whirlwind of emotions. 

Especially to Yuuri. 

"I can't believe it's finally finished...oh Victor, it's perfect."

Victor squeezed Yuuri closer to his body, " I agree." 

Yuuri hummed, snuggling closer to Victor's chest, wiping away a year that burned at the edge of his eye.

But just as more silence began its take over once more, Victor spoke up.

"Though…I feel like we're missing something."

Yuuri maneuvered his head to examine Victor's face, confusion shown in his brown irises, " Huh ? What do you mean ?" 

Victor separated himself from Yuuri, but he grasped both of his hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

"Give me a minute ?"

Yuuri's mouth opened slightly, but then he closed it and nodded curtly. 

Victor squeezed his fingers and then let go, leaving the room to walk down the hall. 

Yuuri could hear what sounded like the door to their study opening and closing, before the sound of Victor's feet came padding down the hall back to the nursery. 

He stood in the doorway empty handed.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, to which Victor laughed at.

"Close your eyes lapochka." He said softly. 

His tone eased Yuuri's slight uneasiness as he abided by Victor's words and closed his eyes, hands flying up to cover them as well. 

He heard Victor's footsteps as he left the room once again, but he reentered a moment later. Yuuri could sense Victor pass him, the fabric of their shirts touching lightly, but no other sounds could be heard, making it very difficult to decipher what Victor could possibly be doing. 

"Alright, turn around but don't open yet."

"O-okay."

Yuuri shuffled his feet, turning a 180, stopping right after. 

He was still, silently questioning the current moment as he heard Victor chuckle lowly, and then felt warm palms on both of his shoulders, Victor's body pressed up against his back. 

"You can open your eyes now." Victor cooed into his ear. 

And he did, blinking a few times to adjust to the light again. 

When he did, his eyes widened, and a gasp left his mouth. 

The right corner that had been mostly empty right near Elena's crib was now filled.

With a white, wooden rocking chair.

Simple just like a crib, the most basic design, but it fit the room perfectly. The only decoration it contained was an attached baby pink seat cushion that was lined with fragile white lace. 

Yuuri was utterly speechless, the words caught in his throat, but Victor knew him well enough to know exactly what he was thinking. His lips were right by Yuuri's ear.

"Try it love." 

Yuuri looked at him, then back at the chair, and took a few steps forward, turning around before lowering his body into the cushioned seat. 

He laid his arms on the arms rests and used his foot to push off, beginning a gentle rocking motion.

Victor watched him, fuzziness filling his chest as he watched his adorably pregnant husband's face turn up with that sweet, warm smile he absolutely loved, his large brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Is it okay ?" Victor asked gently.

"It's…" Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat, "It's more than okay. It's perfect. But...when did you-?"

Victor chuckled and crouched down to Yuuri's level, placing one hand on his belly and the other on his cheek. 

"A few days ago. I knew you had been looking at them for a while so I thought I'd get one for you. And it also works out great because I was debating on what to get you for your birthday..." 

Yuuri's eyes widened. 

His birthday was his two days.

All the fussing over the baby must have made him forget about it. 

He could feel the tears run down his cheeks as Victor's thumb gently wiped them away.

"I still have other things planned, but I thought this would be a good starter. So what do you think ? Do you like it ?"

Yuuri took in a shaky breath...

Did he like it ? No. 

And threw his arms around Victor's neck, burying his face into the fabric of his sweater.

"Yes," he hiccuped, "Yes ! I do ! I love it !" 

Victor laughed and rubbed circles onto Yuuri's back, "Awe sweetheart, don't cry." 

"I-I can't help it." he sniffed and pulled away, smiling as Victor's forehead pressed against his, " But yes. I absolutely love it. And...I love you. Thank you Victor."

"Of course, moya lyubov." he pecked his nose

Yuuri dabbed his tears away and gently sat back in the chair, watching as Victor situated himself between his legs, pressing both hands against his tummy. 

He took a once more around her room.

"So...I guess we're finally ready for her, huh ?"

"Mm...I can't wait to bring her home. For her to see everything. Even though she won't be able to appreciate it right away."

Yuuri's face carried a thoughtful expression, "I think she'll know. She definitely has knowledge of a lot of things already. And I think it has a lot to do with you talking to her." 

"You think ?"

Yuuri nodded, " I do...but you better enjoy what time you have left. He intertwined his fingers with Victor's over his navel, "Because I know she's gonna want to meet us sooner or later."

And just as he said that, both men gasped as a flow on movements pressed up against their palms. 

Victor's mouth turned upwards into a bright smile, his eyes sparking as he cooed and kissed Yuuri's belly. 

Large, rounded. Skin stretched. Firm, sore, and uncomfortably heavy.

And despite all of those things, it was still their baby girls' home, and it had been for 8 months. But a new home outside the darkness and warmth of her Mama's womb awaited her.

And all Yuuri could think as he sat there in their daughter's nursery with his husband at his feet...was that he couldn't wait for her to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would provide a visual of some sort, but it's like ice skates and snowflakes for a baby's room don't exist. I literally looked everywhere 😭 
> 
> But I hope it still gave you guys a good idea. Thank you for the request 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹 !
> 
> So you all probably saw in the beginning I said to read the endnotes... And you also may have noticed that I change the number of chapters from unknown to 20. 
> 
> I've decided that this story is going to have a total of 20 chapters. We've been going for about 4 months now and I've loved all the support I've been receiving on this story. But the thing is I haven't really had the chance to work on other works because this story has been my prime focus. I also have SAT's coming up soon and I don't want chapters to be pushed farther than they already have been since I already know chapter 20 is going to take me AWHILE to write. Hopefully you all understand. 
> 
> ...but that still means there's room for two more requests. And I'm still looking to you guys. Remember, it's first come first serve, so the first two requests I see will be the final ones unless I can combine them somehow 😉
> 
> So that means...it's rule tiiime.
> 
> RULES: 
> 
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> Okay guys that's it for now. I'll be back soon with chapter 18. As always, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time. Byee <333
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	18. Daddy's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena seems restless tonight, as she wakes Yuuri up out of a dead sleep. Luckily, Victor has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO !
> 
> This chapter's scenario was requested by 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹 and plzzzz help my heart. This chapter turned out superduper adorable. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy !
> 
> (You may need to remember and refer back to Footprints in the Sand for this one 😉 )

28 weeks, 6 days

𝘙𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦* 𝘙𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦* 

Yuuri shifts his body slightly

𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘩* 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘩* 

He presses his head further into his pillow.

𝘗𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳* 𝘗𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳*

And his eyes reluctantly open, a soft groan leaving his lips. 

He was fully awake...but it wasn't because of the storm brewing outside.

Something…or rather someONE had woken him up from his peaceful sleep, and even as he lay there, in the dark, the disturbance continued. 

Tiny little kicks thumped against his hand that rested on his swollen belly, powerful,and though a most of the time pleasant reminder that the baby girl inside was healthy…

It was an action that had served as a middle of the night alarm clock much more often than he would prefer. 

"Elena, please…" Yuuri begged in a whisper, rubbing the clothed skin of his tummy with his thumb, "Not tonight…" 

But the squirmy, unborn baby didn't seem to want to listen as Yuuri felt the wiggly motions of her movements increase, that would no doubt make it near impossible to fall back asleep. 

He sighed in frustration, heaving his body up from it's position on his left side to sitting fully against the headboard, his leg still tangled around his pregnancy pillow with other pillows scattered around him.

Literally the ONLY way he could sleep comfortably these days in addition to if Elena actually slept at the same time as he did.

Which didn't happen too often now as of late.

But now that Yuuri himself was completely awake, it's as if matters quickly decided to get even worse. 

It was sudden, but his body jolted, a frown forming on his lips as a sharp nudge pierced his side. 

He let out a hiss of pain…

And that was exactly what woke Victor up. 

"Mmh…honey ? Are you okay ?" 

Yuuri's head shot to his right, barely able to make out Victor's form as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Oh, Victor. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." 

Victor shook his head, yawning while rubbing at a closed eye with his fist, "It's okay, moya lubov. Don't worry about it. Is everything alright?" 

Yuuri made a sound of disapproval through closed lips, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed. 

"Yuuri ?" 

"Your daughter won't let me sleep." 

A worried look casted over Victor's gaze, " Is she making you feel sick?"

"No, I feel just fine. She just decided to wake me up by kicking me, and she hasn't stopped." 

"Ohh," Victor nodded, "So she's being a feisty little thing then, huh ?" 

"Feels like it," Yuuri murmured, rubbing a spot on his belly, "Her kicks are getting STRONG. Like...WAY stronger than they were a few weeks ago."

Victor's eyes shown a bit of wonder, "Really ?" 

Yuuri extended his arm out "Here, give me your hand." 

Victor held his hand out for Yuuri to take, and he pressed it right against the area where Elena was currently prodding at. 

Not even a second passed, and Victor's mouth gaped slightly as a jab came into contact with his palm. 

He was almost positive that was a knee, or maybe an elbow. He looked up at Yuuri with concern.

"You're right. She really is moving around in there." 

"See ? I told y-" 

But he was cut off, his body tensing while a grunt left his mouth through clenched teeth. 

Victor was up on his knees at the speed of light, his eyes wide and burning with worry. 

"Solnyshko, what's wrong ? Are you hurting ?" 

"N-no just...a bit uncomfortable. That's all."

Victor frowned. That had to be a lie. He could tell by the discomfort on Yuuri's face.

The furrowed brown, crease in his forehead, the muscles in his shoulder tight under his fingers.

But even so, it wouldn't be right to scold Yuuri right now. He was probably just trying to shrug it off so Victor wouldn't worry, and he had been worried a lot since Yuuri became pregnant. 

Not in a sense that he thought Yuuri was weak and incapable. Absolutely not. 

It was just a primal instinct. A simple one with two main objectives. 

To protect and care for his husband and baby. 

Yuuri made another face of discomfort, giving Victor an even bigger initiative to try and do whatever he could to calm the rambunctious baby so his love could at least get some decent rest.

And he believed he had an idea on how to do so.

"Here sweetheart, why don't you lay down and try to relax."

"What's the point ?" Yuuri said in a defeated tone, "I don't think she's going to let me sleep tonight."

Victor pursed his lips, "Just try, okay ? I think I can change that. Humor me ?"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Victor's dead set yet caring expression. But he obliged and tried his best to lay down comfortably in the position he had been in before, but even after, Elena continued to jostle around wildly in his womb. 

He closed his eyes, breathing out a frustrated sigh. 

It was then that he heard the click of the lamp being turned off, his side of the bed dipping more than usual as he felt Victor move up against him from behind, his warm chest pressed up against his back. 

His breath tickled Yuuri's ear, left arm going to wrap around Yuuri's torso with his hand moving to the rounded curve of Yuuri's tummy, rubbing soothing circles onto the clothed skin. 

It was silent for a minute, and Yuuri was confused, readying to turn his head and ask what Victor was doing. 

But then Yuuri's eyes widened, unable to be seen in the pitch black darkness of the room. They were full of unexpected shock as Victor had started doing something he never, EVER thought he would hear him do. 

He started to sing. 

The words were in Victor's native tongue, so Yuuri wasn't completely sure what he was saying, but it was gentle, soft, quiet, and soothing. 

Occasionally, Yuuri could pick up on a few words, as they repeated several times throughout the song such as the words "baby", "sunshine", and "love". Nothing more, really.

But it was enough to send the message across as he lay there, comforted by Victor's softly tuned whispers. 

Victor had many talents, but Yuuri didn't know he could sing. 

Obviously when a song came on in the car or during past banquets that they both knew, they would sing and dance along goofily without a care in the world, zero thoughts on if they were off key and pitchy.

But this was something else entirely, and Yuuri oddly found himself falling even more in love with the man laying behind him, as he held him tight, singing in the hopes to soothe the squirmy baby in his tummy. 

...wait.

Yuuri put a hand to his belly, mouth going slightly agape in the dark

No movement. 

His mind had been so full in thinking about Victor's singing that he hadn't realized that...it actually worked.

Yuuri's ear caught the final hums of Victor's voice as he felt the male smile against the skin of his ear, before a gentle kiss was pressed upon it.

Yuuri breathed out gently, turning his head completely awestruck.

"Where in the world did that come from, Mr. Nikiforov ?"

Victor chuckled lowly, "Does it matter ?" 

"Kinda." Yuuri whispered incredulously, "I had no idea you could sing like that." 

Victor pressed his nose into Yuuri's neck, " Anyone can sing like that if they try hard enough. I've seen you sing to her before, anyways."

"Well yeah…but not in the way you just did. The way I sound is night and day compared to how you sounded just now. I'm thoroughly impressed."

Victor hummed a giggle into Yuuri's hair, " You sound like a judge on one of those singing shows." 

" I may sound it, but trust me I don't look it," he joked, grazing Victor's arm with his finger, "What song was it by the way ? It was beautiful."

"It was a lullaby."

"A lullaby ?"

"Mm...I don't remember the name. But my mother used to sing it to me." 

Yuuri froze, breath hitching, his heart catching in his throat once those words left Victor's mouth. He craned his head back to try and get a glimpse of Victor's face in the inky blackness of the room. 

Even though they were sort of past this ordeal, Yuuri has continued to think of Victor's family as a very emotional and touchy subject. Especially when it concerned his mother. He would never deviate from the topic nor ignore the existence of it… he would just handle it cautiously, and carefully whenever it came up.

And try to only let it come up to Victor's own accord. 

He felt nervous, tense, and anxious, the feelings stirring in the pit of his stomach. They didn't even cease when Victor caressed his face with his hand, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone and carding his short black hair behind his ear.

"Honey, I can practically smell your concern. It's okay."

"B-but-"

"Shhh…" Victor rubbed Yuuri's hip with his palm, "It's alright sweetheart, you don't need to worry. You always do when the subject comes up." 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. Had he really been that obvious ?

But even so...

"I just…" he said in a small voice, "I don't want you to be upset." 

"Oh, honey," Victor crooned, kissing Yuuri's temple, " I'm not upset. Quite the opposite actually."

"R-Really ?" 

"Mhm. I always used to love when my mother would sing to me. Especially that song. It always used to help me whenever I was upset. She's calmed down now right?"

Yuuri nodded against Victor chin, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure she's sleeping."

"I'm glad…that means she probably liked it." 

"Well, she is half you."

"And she's also half you as well." Victor joked quietly, "You're not the only one who seems to fall asleep because of my touch." 

Yuuri giggled, "Daddy is just all mighty and powerful apparently." 

"Hm...and Mama is breathtaking and absolutely amazing. 

"Flatterer." 

"It's true." 

Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes, "I could argue, but I know I won't win."

"That you won't," Victor chortled, hand soothingly rubbing Yuuri's side, "Get some rest, my love." He ghosted his hand across Yuuri's navel, "And you too malyshka. No more waking Mama tonight."

Yuuri hummed tiredly, a yawn escaping his lips as he felt Victor press a kiss to his shoulder, still pressed up to his backside. 

Yuuri's mind was still the tiniest bit uneasy at the thought of Victor's mother and the memories that he feared would cause pain and guilt to resurface, but Victor's comforting words were the wind that blew those worries into an oblivion. 

He wasn't upset. He wasn't angry. He wasn't sad or scared. 

He was happy. 

And knowing that, with the silence of the room minus the raindrops outside singing a lullaby of their own, Yuuri, with Victor holding him and their baby close, was finally lulled off into a much needed, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Victor is such a good daddy already ! I love writing comforting stuffs like this.
> 
> Thank you so much for the request 𝗔𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗹𝗳𝗴𝗿𝗹. I lovvved this one. 
> 
> Oooooo my god guys we are getting close ! One more chapter to go before the finale. 
> 
> And just like last chapter, I'm looking to you guys if there's one last thing you want to see for this story before baby Elena comes into the world.
> 
> The first request I see will be the icing before I put the cherry on top. And if I don't get one, I'll figure something else out 🤗
> 
> So for the final time, rules ! 
> 
> RULES:  
> 1.Make sure it fits with the theme of the sequel ( The scenarios will involve Yuuri and Victor's path to being parents ONLY)  
> 2\. Make sure it's somewhat realistic and that it's something that could actually happen.  
> 3\. Stories will vary in length.  
> 4\. Requests are first come first serve. I will keep track. ( I will also credit you before the chapter starts)  
> 5\. I'm not a miracle worker so I won't publish everyday. ( Maybe once a week or every 5 days.)  
> 6\. I will probably have to pause between requests so I will update on that in every chapter.  
> 7\. This sequel will have to come to an end eventually and so I will let you know when requests will stop which means I may not get to everyone.  
> 8\. In regards to getting to everyone, try and limit yourself to one or two requests so that I can get to as many different individuals as I can. Give others a chance please.  
> 9\. And most importantly, have fun and enjoy the sequel !
> 
> Alrightyyy everyone. That's all for now, but I will be back soon with chapter 19. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you next time ! Byee ❤️
> 
> ( Requests are CLOSED. )
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	19. Cast the Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor meet with Kyoko for an appointment...but it's for something a little more unique than yoga and meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! Welcome back to another chapter of TMLO !
> 
> So this chapter's scenario was put together by yours truly and I think it turned out super cute. 
> 
> But I'll still leave that for you guys to decide.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

37 weeks, 1 day

"Thank you so much for coming Kyoko. We're really glad you were able to squeeze us in. Especially with how busy you've been with classes lately." 

"Of course !" the women smiled, her eyes creasing at the edges while her cheekbones defined the contours of her face, " It's my pleasure ! I'm happy to do this for you both."

Victor shut the door behind him, his eyes meeting the final view of the snowy weather outside as he averted his gaze to watch Kyoko remove her shoes, a large blue bag at her feet. Victor could make out the snowflakes that dusted her coat and long blonde hair that was pinned up in a messy bun as she tugged off the fluffy, beige scarf that was around her neck. 

"Yuuri was concerned about you coming today since we were warned about the heavy snow. Did you get here okay ?" 

Kyoko gave a hearty laugh, "That sounds like Yuuri even though I haven't known him for that long." she undid the buttons of her coat, sliding it off her shoulders, "But yes. It wasn't bad at all. I'm pretty used to it, what with having lived out in these parts all my life."

Victor lifted the bag for her to take, his lips pursed with amusement, "Perfect. Now you can tell him that so he'll stop worrying."

Kyoko took the bag gratefully and Victor guided her into the main room.

Upon entering, the two immediately spotted Yuuri. He was covering a chair with an old sheet, sock covered feet crinkling over the floor that had been littered with newspapers. A hand cradled the underside of his large belly, evident even under the large, gray sweatshirt he was wearing. 

Victor walked up to him, kissing his cheek as he looked up, his pink tinted cheeks stretched with a smile.

"Kyoko, hi ! S-sorry, I was just finishing setting up." 

"Oh, there's no need to apologize, hun." The woman waved her hand to the side as if dismissing the subject, then opened her arms and enveloped Yuuri in a hug, "How are you ?"

"I'm okay. A little tired, but nothing else has changed since I saw you last week. Did you get here okay ? I know it was probably a little difficult because of the snow..." Yuuri looked downwards, his eyes shining with the tiniest bit of guilt.

Kyoko turned her head back at Victor as he gave her an 'I told you' look. 

She looked back at the slightly troubled man squeezed his arm with a firm, soothing hand, "Well, I'm here aren't I? Victor told me you were a little worried about my trip here, but we don't need any of that. It's not good for this little one." 

Kyoko patted Yuuri's stomach, words soft, comforting, and they lifted Yuuri's spirits significantly. 

"Yeah, you're right. I expect nothing less from you since...well... you're kinda an expert in this field." 

"Oh, I wouldn't use the term 'expert'", Kyoko snorted, "But I'm honored you think of me as such. Now, are we ready to get started ?" 

Victor and Yuuri both looked at eachother, excitement heavily portrayed in their facial expressions as they both nodded in confirmation before they both sat down, Victor on a barstool and Yuuri on the sheet covered chair. Yuuri made to remove his sweater from his torso as Victor watched Kyoko remove supplies from her blue duffel bag.

This meeting was very different from Yuuri and Victor's usual weekly prenatal appointments with Kyoko that they started when Yuuri was about 29 weeks pregnant. 

This was going to be their last appointment with her, but not in practicing breathing exercises or birthing positions. 

Upon discussion, the two males discovered that Kyoko provided belly casting services.

The idea was very foreign up until Yuuri had come across it a few weeks back. He had wanted to see about doing it since it would act as a large token of memory from this pregnancy and Victor discovered that they could take adorable newborn photos with it as well once the baby was born. 

The kits were available online but neither of them were confident enough to want to do it themselves in risk of not doing it right or messing it up. 

And what a coincidence that after briefly bringing it up with the female that stood before them, she would be willing to assist them. 

It didn't take long for Kyoko to set up, the floor next to her littered with strips of fabric, a watery white solution, a few more towels, a container of Vaseline a set of rubber medical gloves, and a pair of scissors. 

She turned to Yuuri with a readying smile.

"Okay, so how did you want this done ? Any preferences."

Yuuri blinked. "P-preferences ?"

Victor sat forward, "You mean there are options ?"

"Mmhm," Kyoko gestured to her own torso, using her hands to demonstrate, "You can do just the bump, the chest and the bump for a more solid look, or you can even position your hands at certain angle over your belly for a more emotional feel whether normally or in the shape of a heart. Those ones are a little less popular since people like to customize the cast after but it could still work. But all of them turn out great regardless of what you do."

"Heh...guess I didn't read that far into it."

"No worries !" Kyoko spread a towel across her lap, "It's whatever you want to do."

Yuuri looked at Victor, his expression calm and easy to read. Simple, which is exactly what they usually preferred in the long run.

"I think the torso and belly will be fine." Yuuri told Kyoko, "We're planning on using it after she's born to take pictures. Don't need my hands affecting the balance of it."

Kyoko clapped her hands together, "Perfect ! Mommy has spoken so now we can get to work." 

Yuuri's cheeks warmed up with delight at Kyoko's words, watching as she stretched the rubber gloves over her hands and moved to grab the container of Vaseline.

"I'm just going to apply a thin layer of this over the skin we're going to be covering. This will make it so the cast won't stick to you once it dries."

Yuuri nodded, sitting fully back against the chair as Kyoko started to apply the yellow tinted jelly to his torso. Her gloved hand worked with quick perfected movements, as if she knew every spot where Yuuri would be most sensitive to touch. 

She was being too modest. Expert is exactly what she was. 

"Alright, now that that's done, we can start the casting!" she said cheerfully, removing her gloves for a set of new ones. 

Once those were stretched over her hands, she brought the white watered down solution forward and took a single strip of fabric, dunking it into the bowl.

"Just a warning, but this may feel a little cold."

"Can't be any colder than the gel they used during my ultrasounds right ?" Yuuri asked pointedly.

Kyoko laughed, "Oh, you're right! And you're an ice skater on top of that so you're probably used to it !"

"Oh you should've seen him back during the Summer early on in his pregnancy," Victor butted in, "He says he doesn't particularly care for the cold weather but he had me set the air conditioning to down in the sixties !" 

"It was hot !" 

"Not our house. It was practically an igloo. Yurio's teeth were chattering the day he came to visit us with Otabek and use the pool remember ?"

"He's the "Ice Tiger" of Russia isn't he ? But he didn't even complain up until 5 minutes before they left ! And you could have easily denied my wishes but you didn't. Not once did you say 'no'. Tell me I'm wrong." Yuuri smirked, sticking his nose up in the air.

Victor blinked, sighing a chuckle as he folded his arms, "You got me there," he looked at Kyoko, " I guess you heard him. He's pretty used to the cold now...to an extent at least." 

Kyoko nodded, "Well then, I won't hold back !" 

The female moved her arms forward and placed the soaked strip right in the center of Yuuri's tummy, covering his belly button. But right when she did, his abdomen jolted slightly. Yuuri gasped, hands going down to brace it out of habit, but they froze in mid air a few inches away in remembering that the Vaseline was still on his skin. 

Kyoko's eyes widened immediately and Victor's eyebrows creased with slight worry. 

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry Yuuri. It must have been colder than I thought. Are you alright?"

The man looked up, his shocked face relaxing slightly upon Kyoko's concern as he brought his hands up in front of his face.

"Ah, don't worry ! I'm fine. That...wasn't me that moved."

Kyoko tilted her head, eyes going from Yuuri's face to rest on the exposed skin of his belly. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Now she understood. 

"Ohhhh. I see." she smiled "So that was her then ? Goodness, what a powerful little kick."

Yuuri giggled, "Yeah. She's been a little restless these last few days. Sorry if that scared you."

"Awe, no that's alright. I forgot how close you are to your due date ! If anything, I probably scared HER. She must have felt the coldness of the strip."

At this, Victor's eyes lit up, "She can feel it ?"

"It depends on her positioning, but yes. Even though she's covered by layers of skin, muscle, and encased in a placenta, temperature can still regulate through each layer. Warmth usually soothes while cold can shock."

Yuuri's face carried essence of realization, "So that must be why she's so content whenever I sit near the fireplace or when I take a hot shower or bath."

"Mmhm. Babies are accustomed to warmth since they spend 9 whole months in it. So you can probably guess what serves as a reason to why they cry after being born."

"Ah, because the air feels colder to them! That makes sense." Victor said, snapping his fingers and Kyoko nodded with a laugh while Yuuri looked down at his belly, lips pursing in sentimentality. Upon noticing this, Victor's mouth turned downwards into a frown.

"Yuuri? Are you okay, moya lyubov?" he asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." he said in a small voice, " But I feel sorry for Elena. Poor baby is gonna be so cold when she comes out…"

Kyoko patted Yuuri's leg, "Don't worry. That part is completely normal. Once she's born, warming her up with heated towels is the first initiative. Then she'll more than likely be placed on your chest. Not only for skin on skin but for body heat as well. She'll cry, but it shouldn't be for long so don't worry. It's all part of the process."

Yuuri nodded. He already knew some of that, but actually hearing it made him feel more stable. 

Kyoko picked up another soaked strip and placed it right above the first one, smoothing it with her hand. And just like before, a jolt thumped against Yuuri's abdomen, heavily evident to the eye.

This happened a few more times, leaving Yuuri and Victor chuckling as Kyoko puffed out a lip and clicked her tongue, head moving closer to Yuuri's belly. 

"Okay you silly little thing," she scolded, her voice airy and babyish, "Are you just playing now and being cheeky ? Because if you keep this up we may get an outline of a foot on the cast. Do you think you could calm down a little, pwease?"

Humorously, and even despite Kyoko's wishes, Elena kicked again, multiple times in fact, causing Yuuri and Victor's chuckles to turn into full blown laughter.

Kyoko couldn't help but join in too. 

\-------  
*𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱

It had been a few hours since Kyoko left, the sky still thick with gray clouds tinted a pale pink to hint at the setting sun, the dusting of snow on a temporary hiatus.

Yuuri and Victor sat on the sofa, curled up together in a blanket, mindlessly going back and forth between talking and watching a random show broadcasted on their TV. 

Victor had his left arm wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders, the other atop his belly while said man was leaned against his side, head rested on Victor's chest. 

"Well...all that's really left to do now is wait." Victor said softly.

"Mmhm." 

"It turned out good though. I can't wait to use it for pictures."

"Yeah I can't wait either" Yuuri said warmly, "But it's weird. Seeing it in comparison to looking at my own body. It's kinda surreal."

Victor nonchalantly directed his gaze to the corner of the living room, where the dried, chalky white belly cast sat. They didn't have a chosen place to put it yet, but Yuuri said he wanted to frame it somehow. 

Victor liked that idea

"It really is amazing," the Russian cooed, carding his fingers through Yuuri's hair, "It's such a huge symbol, a real one, as to what you've gone through...for us."

"Well, it's not over yet," Yuuri sighed, moving his head up to bury it in Victor's neck, "This was the easy part. Labor comes next, and believe me, I'm ready but…" he breathed out shakily, "I'm also petrified at the same time."

Victor smiled, his eyes shining with firm belief and pure adoration for the male sitting next to him.  
He grasped Yuuri's hand, running his finger over his knuckles.

"I know my love. And I won't lie to you, it won't be easy. But I know you can do it. And just like Kyoko said earlier, you don't need to worry. You're stronger than anyone I know, and I promise…"

Victor kissed Yuuri's temple, lips lingering on the skin for added comfort as he felt Yuuri sink more into his embrace, sending warmth into his chest as his smile grew.

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eeeeeek I think that was the PERFECT way to end the chapter to line up with chapter 20.
> 
> The final chapter of this story....oh my goodness. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be quite a ride lemme tell you. It's gonna be good, especially since we get to meet Elena ! 
> 
> But in regards to chapter 20... there are a few I need to say. 
> 
> I have NO idea when I'm going to finish it and I actually haven't even started it. I have some ideas but that's pretty much it. The holiday season is coming up, so are my SAT's. And I also want to work on art and other oneshots for the holiday season.
> 
> I'll post progress and other things on my Instagram, but it will be hectic and I will get it done, but just a warning that it WILL take time. My goal is before the end of the year. 
> 
> I know a lot of you are anticipating the last chapter and have been waiting for it, but just bear with me for a little while. 
> 
> I will get it done as soon as I can :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time with chapter 20. 
> 
> Byebyee ❤️
> 
> (Requests are CLOSED)
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	20. Here You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone ! I'm back…2 and a half months later. 
> 
> My goodness let me tell you, this chapter was one hell of an adventure, but I enjoyed writing all 17,886 words of it.
> 
> I know it took me quite a while to give you guys the finale you deserve after all of the sweet comments I've gotten on this story so I won't keep you waiting any longer. 
> 
> Enjoy this Christmas present from me to all of you!
> 
> (Warnings: I didn't make it HIGHLY detailed, but I didn't just bread and butter it either. Descriptions of labor, childbirth, and breastfeeding below)

12:37 AM

He was expecting it to happen someplace random. Like in the middle of the grocery store or at the park he and Victor took frequent walks to as his source of exercise. 

He had also expected to be one of those omegas who passed their due date, resulting in eating spicy curry or pineapple to hopefully move things along. 

So when his water broke in the pitch black of night in his bed 8 days before his due date, he was drowsy with confusion which then turned to shock, then panic, then to a combination of anxiousness and relief. 

So many different feelings and emotions, but the conclusions Yuuri had come to didn't falter.

He was in labor.

Elena was _coming._

And he had to wake Victor.

He did so with a few nudges, each a little more forceful than the last, accompanied by some sharp whispers of his name until finally Victor turned over, hair a messy flow of silver as he rubbed at his fatigued eyes. 

"Hm...Yuuri what's wrong? Did she wake you up again ?"

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, hand moving to support his belly, his teeth airing a nervous chuckle. "W-well…I guess you could say that. But this is a little d-different…"

He moved the covers, and Victor eyeballed his movements, nothing seeming too abnormal until he locked his gaze on the soaked sheets and fabric of Yuuri's sweatpants. 

It almost didn't seem real. Victor had imagined Yuuri's water breaking, but the thoughts of it could never compare to the real thing. Seeing it sent a pulse of adrenaline through his body and he was up in an instant, but he remained calm ( as best he could ) for Yuuri's sake. He'd seen way too many sitcoms based on fathers who flip out when their partner goes into labor and he sure as hell wasn't going to be one of them.

Initiative. Keep calm and get to the hospital. 

And they proceeded to do just that once Victor was by Yuuri's side to assist him in getting out of bed, and preferably, into some dry clothes.

"This is probably dumb to ask," Victor said, helping Yuuri move his legs off the bed, "But are you okay ? Do you feel alright ?" 

Yuuri gave a tiny smile, "Don't worry, it's not a dumb question. Honestly, I think I just had a contraction but it wasn't too bad. Probably nowhere near as bad as..." he swallowed, "A-as they're going to be." 

Victor exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Okay...guess we should start timing those then, huh ?" 

"Yeah…"

"....Yuuri ?"

"Hm ?" 

It was quick, but Victor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips causing the younger man's body to flinch. But with his eyes still open, he was able to see Victor eyelids unshield his sparkling blue irises once he pulled back, hued with a warm gold from the side table lamp. 

"Sorry. It's just dawning on me now but," Victor pressed his palm against Yuuri's rounded belly, his lips turning up into a warm smile, "You're in labor. We're... finally gonna get to meet her." He kissed his tummy softly, "Our baby Elena."

Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat, a shaking hand going down towards his middle as he interlaced his fingers with Victor's over his skin-stretched belly.

"Yeah…" he whispered, "We are."

And after a quick cleanup, a goodbye to Makkachin, a slip on of warm clothes, and a load up of the car, they left for the hospital.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


2: 24 AM

"Okay, you're all set. Dr. Kojima should be in to see you soon. Is there anything else you need before I go ?" 

" N-no. I'm alright, thank you. " 

Yuuri watched from the hospital bed as the nurse that had gotten him and Victor settled into their room give a gentle smile and a nod before walking out into the hall, closing the brown wooden door behind her. 

Yuuri sighed, turning his head to watch Victor unpack a few things from their hospital bags, his phone pressed up against his right shoulder and ear as he spoke a smooth rhythm of words into the other end. 

He couldn't really make out what he was saying, and he wasn't sure if Victor was just speaking low, or if was a hinter at just how jumbled his mind was. 

Even as he sat there, the realization continued to hit him with each new, tiny little thing he imagined he would go through once he went into labor.

After his water breaking, it was the release of his very first REAL contraction. Up until then, it had been the occasional Braxton Hicks contraction, prepping his body for the moment he was currently in. But the real thing, though not as potent yet, had felt immensely different. 

Then the car ride. Peaceful, nothing too abnormal aside from having to lay towels on the passenger side seat since Yuuri didn't want to ruin them just in case any excess fluid that didn't decide to come out when his water broke would decide to come out then.

There was that, and then the occasional question from Victor in asking if he was okay or if he needed him to do anything, his left hand interlaced with Yuuri's the whole entire time while the right gripped the steering wheel. 

He was thankful to God, and he had quietly thought this to himself as they got checked in ( another reality hitter) that even though they had arrived very early on into his labor, he wasn't going to be one of those mothers who were just minutes away from the hospital before they just couldn't wait anymore and had no choice but to have their baby in the car on the side of the rode.

Just the thought of it made his insides twist.

And now, as he stared at the privacy curtain pulled back away from his bed, casually sitting up against a couple of stiff pillows…he still found it hard to think straight. 

The area around him was a pretty basic hospital room minus the size being a little bigger with a few additional add ons. 

The bed was a little off center, the headboard pressed against the back wall. Monitors were to the left and right of him, measuring the strength of his contractions, taking his vitals, administering him an IV, tracking the baby's heartbeat, and so on.

There was a window to his right with a futon located right under, dimly colored in a dusty purple. On the wall opposite of him, there was a sink station that held a soap dispenser, paper towels, and some disposable styrofoam cups. Beige cabinets resided above, stocked with what Yuuri could assume as medical equipment. 

Adjacent to that to the left next to the door of the room was a connected bathroom cubicle. The door was currently closed, but Yuuri had used it right when they got there, finding a decent sized combined shower and tub, sink, and toilet.

The top left corner of the wall held a small television in mid air, muted at the moment with a program Yuuri wasn't familiar with. Then the wall stopped at that corner and ran all the way back to where he lay, some space taken up by a few pictures, charts, and the whiteboard containing some of his information. 

However, he only saw them fully when he first entered the room, but now, when he made to look at them, he became distracted by something else obstructing his view.

One more thing resided in the room, directly to his left, right next to him.

A tiny, padded bed made out of a thick, translucent plastic.

It was way too small for someone of the average size, and it was also currently unoccupied.

But it wouldn't be for long.

The blanket that covered the bottom of it was white, patterned with little feet colored in yellow, pink, blue, and green.

Yuuri reached his arm out, the pad of his finger barely pressing against it.,

This is where their daughter would sleep after she was born. 

Her tiny little body would take up the space, probably wrapped up in a swaddle to keep her warm with a small cotton hat on her head, covering a possibly full head of hair. 

"Yuuri ?"

He was taken out of his trance, turning his head to find Victor directly at his side, no longer on his phone.

"S-sorry," Yuuri said sheepishly, "Were you saying something ?" 

Victor sat down on the edge of Yuuri's hospital bed, crossing his legs, "I just wanted to tell you that I finished calling everyone. Chris is taking the next flight out here, so are Yurio and Otabek."

Yuuri smiled softly, "Awe, they didn't have to do that." 

"Well telling them 'no' certainly isn't an option. I'm positive that the waiting room is going to be packed." 

"I don't doubt that. Phichit and Minami texted me a little a while ago in the car saying that they were on their way too. " Yuuri said, looking down at his tummy, "You have lots of people waiting to meet you, Elena." 

Victor chuckled, "That she does. Our little baby is so popular."

"No paparazzi yet though." Yuuri said firmly, "No matter how popular she is."

Victor gave an incredulous look, "Paparazzi ? Psh, who needs them when you have me ?" 

Yuuri's rosy blushed cheeks stretched as he let out a laugh, Victor's lips turning upward into a grin. Then, a knock sounded at the door, grabbing their full attention, and both men watched as Nina peeked her head into the room.

Her face carried that of pure excitement.

"Is it baby tiiiiime ?" She inquired.

Yuuri giggled, placing his palm on his lower belly, "If my soaked bed sheets in the hamper at home are anything to go by." 

Nina smiled brightly, "Sounds like labor to me ! I guess Dad has some laundry to do when you go home then, huh ?" she teased, a clipboard held between her arm and chest, "So talk to me. How are your contractions? Have you been timing them ?" 

"Mmhm. Right now they're about 20 minutes apart, lasting about a minute or so each." 

"Perfect, and how about your pain levels ?"

"Uhmm…" Yuuri looked at the pain scale in the back of the room, "Maybe...a 2 or a 3. But I know that's going to change."

Nina clicked her pen, "Did you plan on getting an epidural ?" 

Yuuri pressed his lips together, looking at Victor who had taken his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then back at Nina.

He shook his head, "We talked about it...but no. I'm doing this naturally." 

Nina jotted a few words down on the clipboard, "Alright. But remember, the option is always open." 

Yuuri nodded curtly, watching as Nina took a once over of everything else. She observed the paper print out recordings of his contractions, studied his vitals and blood pressure, and took care in giving him a gentle palpation to feel for Elena's positioning. 

She seemed satisfyingly happy the whole time and that made Yuuri much more comfortable. 

"Okay, everything looks and sounds good so far. Your progress is right on track. But this next part is a little uncomfortable and I don't really have a choice... " her face showed evidence of sympathy as she patted Yuuri's leg, "but I have to check you."

Yuuri bit his lip. He knew that part was coming whether he liked it or not, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

Nina headed to the front of the room and plucked a pair of rubber gloves from a plastic holder on the wall and stretched them over her hands.

He felt Victor's hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at him.

"Do you want me to leave ?"

Yuuri immediately shook his head, "No."

"Are you sure ?"

"It's not like you haven't seen anything before,so why is this any different ? I want you to stay." To prove his point, Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand and held it tight with no intent of letting go. 

Victor squeezed his hand back and sat down on the chair he had moved next to Yuuri's bed. He kissed his knuckles, his thumb softly caressing the skin at the base of Yuuri's wrist. 

Nina gave a tug at the privacy curtain, moving it to fully encompass them in a half circle like shape.

She then turned, resentment heavily evident in her eyes. 

"I promise I'll be as quick as I can." 

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


3:05 AM

Yuuri squirmed in his bed, his body letting out an involuntary shudder. 

He knew Nina was trying to be nice, and he really appreciated her in trying to lighten the situation, but uncomfortable had been a HUGE understatement. 

Being touched down there shouldn't have been a problem, but with the added discomfort, occasional pain, pressure, and aches he was feeling just made the whole procedure that much more unpleasant.

"I hope she doesn't have to do that again any time soon." He groaned.

Nina had already left for the time being, so no shame was felt when those words left his lips.

Victor frowned, and carressed Yuuri's shoulder, "Well she's definitely going to have to considering you're only at a 3. Hopefully you become….is accustomed the right word to use ?" 

Yuuri shook his head, "I don't think I'd ever be accustomed to that. Not even if I went through it a hundred times." 

A flutter of guilt pattered in the base of Victor's stomach. 

He hated seeing Yuuri so uncomfortable and he wished desperately he could do more, but sadly, this was how the process worked. 

Victor's nerves were shocked with sudden unease when Yuuri tensed, his hand hastily gripping the loose sheet of his bed, eyes shutting tightly as he sucked in a breath through his mouth. 

Victor instinctively put a hand on his leg, shushing him and rubbing his thumb on his thigh. He noticed the line on the machine recording his contractions steadily rose, rising and falling like the hills on a rollercoaster.

This was a strong one.

Yuuri whimpered, squeezing the sheet tighter, attempting calm breaths as best he could. 

Victor never stopped his encouraging words.

"That's it honey. Nice, deep breaths." 

Yuuri continued in a pattern of in through the nose and out through the mouth, letting out small groans or gasps when the contractions hit it's peaks, but after about another 30 seconds, his body slowly eased down from it's high, leaving his fingers sore and forehead shiny with a thin coat of sweat.

Victor smiled encouragingly, " Great job, sweetheart."

Yuuri hummed softly, breathing out slowly from his nose as Victor pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

And no sooner when he did that, did another quiet knock sound at the door.

They guessed it to be Nina again or maybe a nurse, but were mistaken when a very familiar figure slowly entered the room.

An older female, short, with glasses on her nose, with round eyes searching the room.

Yuuri perked up immediately, almost as if the contraction he'd experienced a few seconds prior was nonexistent. The woman looked his way, and as soon as contact was made with her soft, warm irises, Yuuri completely melted. 

"M-Mom !" 

Hiroko covered her mouth with both hands once she laid her eyes on her son.

"Oh, Yuuri…" 

She hobbled over as fast as she could, Yuuri's arms already wide open awaiting her embrace. Her arms wrapped themselves around her son as he broke down, sobbing into the crook of her neck. 

Yuuri gripped the back of her jacket, his body shaking. Hiroko hushed him and smoothed the bare area of his back that wasn't covered by his hospital gown, occasionally going up to caress the back of his head. 

Victor sat back and let the two of them have their moment, though his heart still ached from hearing Yuuri's cries.

"Oh, my sweet boy," she murmured, gently rocking him from side to side.

Yuuri sniffled and barely pulled away, his forehead nearly pressing against his mother's, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. 

His eyes burned and his throat was tight from feeling so weirdly overwhelmed at the sight of his mother.

But he had never been more happy to see her than at that moment.

"S-sorry," he hiccuped, "I'm not really s-sure where that…" 

Hiroko shushed him gently, and stroked his tear stained cheeks with her hands, "It's okay sweetheart. Your emotions are a mess right now. It's normal. You don't need to apologize for anything." 

Yuuri nodded slowly and relaxed back into his pillows, but one of his hands softly moved to grip his mother's forearm and she gripped right back and brushed over his clammy skin with her thumb. 

Yuuri looked behind his mom with a quizzical look on his face, " Aren't dad and Mari with you ?" 

"They're in the waiting room. They insisted I go in first to see you. They'll come in later though." She sat down on the edge of Yuuri's bed, "I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner. The streets were pretty thick with snow on our drive down here. You dad had to be extra careful." 

Yuuri shook his head, "It's okay, what matters is that you're here now. Victor's been taking really good care of me for the time being." 

Hiroko smiled warmly, "I'm sure he has, Which reminds me.. " 

She casted her gaze in Victor's direction, locking her eyes on the Russian's blue orbs and reached her hand out.

"How are you doing sweetie ?" 

Victor extended his arm. His hand pressed against Hiroko's and he squeezed it gently.

"I'm okay," he confirmed, "A little nervous but...really excited at the same time."

Yuuri looked at Victor incredulously, "YOU'RE nervous ?" he teased with a light giggle. 

"I know, I know," he drawled out," Like I'm the one to say that, but it's true."

"I know what you mean," Hiroko butted in quietly. 

Yuuri averted his gaze to her direction, his eyes still shiny with unshed tears. She smiled softly.

"Toshiya was the same way with Mari. By the time she arrived, he was a shaking, crying mess. But not in a bad way. He was so overly in love with this tiny baby that he had just met. It's an overwhelming feeling."

Yuuri watched as his mom looked down at the covers of his hospital bed, " And it didn't stop there. He was the same with Yuuri too. Becoming a parent is an amazingly nerve-wracking event no matter how many times you go through it, for both the mother and father."

She exhaled slowly and brought her head up, meeting both Victor's aqua irises filled with intrigue and Yuuri's eyes that matched hers in a round, warm, amber-brown. 

"It's an experience, I'll tell you that. But it's one you're always going to treasure, feelings and all." She squeezed Yuuri's forearm and Victor's hand softy, "That little girl is going to change your life in so many ways, but each and every way is precious.You'll find that out soon enough. "

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


Yuuri's mom left a little while later, but not before helping Victor coax him through another contraction. 

Having his mother's homey, comforting touch rub between his shoulder blades had helped a little in addition to the persistent grip of Victor's hand, but it still hurt.

The ache during each contraction was getting stronger. Each time, it wrapped securely around his middle like a belt, only the belt was on fire and had a burning vice grip that squeezed and constricted the muscles in his lower abdomen. 

They left him unbearably sore and uncomfortable already, and he wasn't even at the halfway point. 

His dad and sister visited briefly for a quick check in on how he was doing, and left after about 10 minutes. He had been happy they left, but this was mainly out of care, not of brutal intent.

His mom has seemed worried for him as she watched him hiss and groan his way through a contraction.

He didn't want his dad and sister to worry too. 

He glanced up at the clock.

3:53 A.M.

He'd been awake, in labor, awake, for 3 hours and he was already tired. Even when his contractions would pump him full of fighting adrenaline, each one would leave him more exhausted than the last.

Even Victor looked tired. 

No surprise there. Yuuri had practically woken him up out of a dead sleep because their daughter just couldn't wait until normal hours of the morning to arrive. 

Early riser. Another trait taken from Victor, which had acted against him instead of a bonding similarity. 

"You should sleep for a little bit," Yuuri murmured, "I'll be okay by myself."

"Don't worry about me," Victor said sternly, though his eyes were soft, "If anyone should be resting it's you. Try and sleep between contractions sweetheart. You're going to need the energy." 

"...hmmm..." 

"Yuuri…"

Victor stood up from the futon and took a few small steps to reach Yuuri's side. He palmed Yuuri's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the flushed skin, taking note of it's warmer temperature. 

"There you go again putting others before yourself," Victor crooned, sweeping his hand across Yuuri's forehead, to which Yuuri leaned into, "You need to think about yourself more. Especially now."

"I know…" he muttered, "But it's hard. It's just not…'me', you know ? I wake you up out of a dead sleep to come to the hospital at ungodly hours of the morning. You're sitting by my side trying to comfort me and you're going to continue to do that for however long this takes and I know you're going to feel defeated even more as I progress because you can't really do anything to-" 

"Yuuri," Victor breathed, " Your rambling."

".....Sorry." 

Victor pursed his lips into a frown as he gently took Yuuri's hand into his. His arm had pulled forward slightly, causing Victor to notice the light purple discoloration of his skin in the crook of his arm.

The IV was already causing his skin to bruise. 

"Vitya ?" 

"Yuuri, listen to me. What you said...I'm not going to lie to you but it's true. I am worried and I feel terrible that I can't really do anything to help you. I don't know if I can handle seeing you in that much pain when it comes down to it." 

Yuuri opened his lips to speak, but Victor's eyes that had been pierced on his arm rose up to meet him in a brilliant, confident, vibrant turquoise.

"But what I do know, is that we'll get through it together. I also know that you don't have anything to feel bad about. Babies don't have schedules, honey. You didn't know you were going to go into labor tonight. I'm not frustrated or angry in the slightest about that. You don't have control over the situation right now. Elena is going to come when she feels like it...and she just happened to choose now." Victor put a warm hand on the swell of Yuuri's tummy, "At least we know who she gets her timing from."

Yuuri's lips pulled up into an amused smile.

"And know this," Victor brought that hand up and forward and clasped it together with his other over Yuuri's, "I also have NO problem staying by your side. I am going to be there for you, comfort you, and hold you through everything. You're not going to be alone at any point during this, no matter what."

Yuuri's features softened, his lashes shadowing his cheeks as he looked down at his hand cocooned by Victor's palms and fingers.

The center of his forehead creased in thought,"This conversation feels kinda familiar." 

Victor chuckled, "I think it's because I've told you the same thing at least a dozen times."

He tilted his head up, expression much like when they were in front of the church where he presented Victor with their rings, his eyes big and doe like, and absolutely adorable.

"But...you wouldn't mind saying that again would you?" he asked meekly.

Victor gently pressed his forehead against Yuuri's, "Of course I wouldn't," he whispered reassuringly, "I'm going to stay by your side during this for as long as it takes. You aren't going to be alone. I promise." Yuuri's eyes grew heavy as he felt Victor's fingers slide the bridge of his glasses down his nose, "Now sleep, sweetheart."

He thought it would be difficult to do so, but it's as if the strain on his body was much higher than he thought, for sleep came instantly the moment his head hit the pillow.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


4:38 AM

* _knock *knock_

Victor lifted his head up from his phone, eyes squinting in the darkness to lock on the closed door of the room.

"Come in."

The door opened, a beam of light shooting onto the floor for a split second before disappearing. That mere moment allowed Victor to identify the individuals that had entered the room. 

And who it was surprised him.

A man and woman. The man was a larger build with a square jaw while the woman was more petite with toasted auburn hair and eyes that were near the exact same color. 

Victor blinked, "Yuuko ? Nishigori ?"

They both looked in Victor's direction seeming to be a little hesitant about the lack of lighting.

"It's okay," Victor whispered, "There's a light switch to your left. Flip the bottom one."

He could make out some shuffling before a small * _click_ was heard and one of the lights over the sink station flickered to life, the potency of it more minimal than the other lights available in the room

But it proved to be enough when Victor could make out Yuuko's concerned yet happy smile once she set her eyes on him. Nishigori simply followed behind his wife as she walked over to give Victor a hug.

"It's good to see you…", she murmured.

"It's good to see you too." Victor replied back, then moved to give Nishigori's hand a firm shake.

Yuuko eyeballed the room, stopping once her eyes landed firmly on Yuuri's form. 

"Oh, he's sleeping." She breathed, "That's good."

"Mm." Victor nodded, " It's been almost an hour. I told him he should rest while he's still able too. He was so tired."

"Poor thing. How's he doing ?" 

Victor gestured for the two of them to take a seat on the two chairs that had been placed by the futon for visitors, himself opting to stand and stretch his legs.

"Okay so far. Last time they checked him he was at a 3. That was...a little over 2 hours ago"

"Well, at least he's progressing." Yuuko said, the tiniest bit of relief sounding in her voice.

"Is he getting at epidural ?" Nishigori asked, and Victor shook his head.

"No. He wants to do this naturally. He seems pretty dead set on it. But…" he looked to the side, pressing his lips together, "I'm worried about him. He's already in so much pain..." 

Yuuko tilted her head at Victor's expression and reached her hand out to grab his, squeezing it encouragingly. She gave him a half smile.

"He'll be okay. He's strong."

Victor exhaled slowly and looked at Yuuri's sleeping form, his belly rising and falling under the sheets. His heart fluttered in his ribcage at the sight, "Don't I know it." 

And as if on cue, Yuuri's eyebrows suddenly creased in his sleep, his eyes scrunching together as his breathing seemed to escalate into occasional groans. 

Three sets of eyes darted to Yuuri's direction, becoming immensely focused on his actions. 

His teeth gritted ever so slightly and Victor saw the machine recording his contractions spike and plummet. Yet he didn't wake, and soon his expression returned to normal just as it was before. 

Victor’s eyes widened

Yuuri just had a contraction in his sleep.

“That’s...That’s normal, right ?” he asked, looking at Yuuko.

She shrugged, “I’m not exactly sure. The only time I slept while I was having the triplets was after I had gotten an epidural, but I got it pretty late into labor so I was only under it for about 4 or 5 hours. So while I slept, I wasn’t feeling any of my contractions. What I can guess is either he’s really knocked out or that contraction wasn’t strong enough to wake him up.”

“In any case,” Nishigori crossed his arms, “He might wake up from the next one or the one after that as they start getting stronger.”

Victor pressed his lips together, recalling the times Yuuri had woken up out of a dead sleep because of a Braxton Hicks contraction. He had been in almost a total panic each time, convinced that the baby was coming.

Victor deeply hoped wouldn’t happen.

His thoughts were interrupted when a beeping ringtone sounded in the air, watching as Yuuko fished her phone out from her purse.

“Ah, sorry. It’s the babysitter I left at home with the girls,” she stood up, “I’ll be right back.”

Nishigori and Victor nodded, eyes trailing Yuuko's form as she opened the door to the room, a muffled, "Hello?" sounding from her lips just as she stepped out into the hall, clicking the door shut behind her. 

The room was silent, save for the beeping of the machines Yuuri was hooked up to. It made Victor feel the tiniest bit unsteady, and he wasn't sure why. 

So many things were rolling around in his mind. 

It was overwhelming. 

"Hey, you alright ?"

Nishigori was looking at Victor with a worried frown. The Russian sighed and took a seat next to him.

"I'm...I'm not sure ? There's just…a lot going on in my head. I can't really make sense of it." 

Nishigori leaned forward and propped his forearms on his knees as Victor continued.

"I thought I was...ready for this.And I'm not saying I'm not excited because I am. We've been waiting for this for almost 9 months but…" Victor sighed and ran a hand through his silver fringe," I'm...scared. And nervous. What if I can't do the right thing at the right time? Yuuri is relying on me and it's my job to help him and protect him. Our baby too. What if I...mess up?" 

Victor buried his face in his hands, "Yuuri's mother came in and she said a lot of comforting things...went over the feelings and experiences in becoming a parent. But it's just hard to believe words right now when I'm more focused on the current events." He chuckled, shaking his head with disbelief, "I probably sound crazy right now don't I ?" 

It went quite for a moment, but then he heard the chair squeak beside him as a hand reached out to brace his knee. 

Victor turned his head to find Nishigori with a knowing look on his face, his lip turned up in a half smile.

"No, you don't sound crazy at all." 

"I...don't ?"

Nishigori shook his head, "No. In fact, what you're feeling is normal." 

Victor furrowed his eyebrows, noticing how Nishigori's gaze directed to the closed door of the hospital room.

"I think the reason you're having trouble believing words, is because they aren't coming from someone who's been in your shoes." 

Victor's eyes widened.

"There's no such thing as being 'ready' to become a parent. No matter how prepared you think you are, there's always that one thing you forgot or one thing you question or can't get the hang of. Having a fear of messing up or feeling nervous isn't uncommon."

Victor shifted hesitantly in his seat, "But it feels so…" 

"Wrong. I know. I felt the exact same way when Yuuko had the girls. I thought I was ready for it all, but as time passed by, I became scared and anxious. My mind filled with what ifs and worries. It was annoying and very confusing." 

"How did you...get over it ?" 

Nishigori sat back in his seat again and crossed his arms, his eyes closing as if he was deep in thought. 

"I guess," he paused, exhaling and opening his eyes, "I guess I just put all of my focus on Yuuko. I knew she needed me and so helping her and supporting her distracted me into shoving all of the other thoughts I had away."

Victor nodded, "I guess I can see that. I'm usually not thinking about anything when I'm helping Yuuri. I'm just focused on...him. And nothing else. But it's still hard. I hate seeing him like this. He's in so much pain." 

"I know. I didn't like seeing Yuuko like that either, and at least she opted for an epidural in the end. But like she said, Yuuri's strong. He can do this. You can _both_ do this. I know it's hard...but once you meet Elena, it will all be worth it." 

Victor smiled fondly, "Yuuri's mom said the exact same thing." 

"Well, do you believe it now ?" Nishigori asked. 

Victor looked over at Yuuri's sleeping form once again, his chest warming at the sight of the sleeping male's hand wrapped securely around the base of his belly as it rose and fell with every breath he took. 

"Yes," Victor confirmed, "I do."

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


6:02 AM

Yuuri wasn't one for rude awakenings. 

He hated being jostled to get out of bed or being yelled at to wake up. 

So when he was abruptly shaken out of a solid sleep due to a shock of pain electrocuting his muscles and nerves, you could imagine his reaction.

His eyes popped open and his whole body writhed in pain.

He couldn't speak through his teeth, as they had involuntarily clenched shut. All he could muster was a groan as his chest became heavy and tight with panic, his brain swimming in goo.

Where was he?

This wasn't home. 

Why was he here?

This doesn't feel right. 

Where's-

"Yuuri, honey, look at me. It's okay."

That voice. He knew that voice.

He bolted his head up, vision foggy as he made out an outline of silver hair and aqua irises.

"Vic- hnngh!" 

"Shhhh, sweetheart. Just breathe, you're okay." he felt lips against his forehead and a warm hand clutching his, "I'm right here."

Small tears burned at the edges of his eyes as he steadily panted through the pain, grimacing when it would alter between a sharp stab or a burning ache.

"He's progressing a lot quicker than I thought. The baby is moving down nicely. You're doing wonderful Yuuri. Keep that breathing nice and steady."

He opened his eyes slightly at that voice, at the same time noticing the slight pressure he felt above his pelvic bone. A gloved hand was softly pressing a probe to the skin of his lower belly, moving it around occasionally as a low yet rhythmic * _thump *thump_ sounded in his ear drums.

Hearing that low drummed beat helped some realization return to him as well as some familiarity of where he was. 

The pain he was feeling was a contraction, and the room he was in was a hospital room, squeezing Victor's hand, getting ready to have a baby. 

Their baby. 

He exhaled deeply, feeling the tightness in his belly beginning to ebb away. 

And as soon as it did, he found it hard to keep his head up, as it fell immediately against Victor's chest.

"Great job Yuuri." He could hear him murmur. 

"H-hurts." he whispered. 

Victor kissed his temple,"I know, love."

"That was definitely a strong one." Now he recognized the voice. It was Nina. "I'm going to check you again. Can you spread your legs apart for me, Yuuri?" 

He grunted and pulled away from Victor, sitting up as straight as he could, the pain of the last contraction still burning in his muscles. 

Victor stayed close to him just like before as Nina sat down on a stool at the head of the bed and examined his dilation, the process still highly uncomfortable as her gloved fingers entered his cervix. 

She was quick though, taking no more than 20 seconds to find out his progress.

"You're at a 5 now." she said with a tiny smile as sat back, removing her gloves. 

"Halfway there..." Victor breathed, smoothing Yuuri's hair away from his sweaty forehead, "That took less time than I thought it would."

Nina nodded, " I'm a little surprised too. Usually omega males have very long labors, especially if it's their first baby. On average, it usually takes up to 8-10 hours to get to this stage. He has that time cut by nearly half."

Victor beamed, "That's my Yuuri."

"I guess she's excited to meet us," Yuuri spoke up, though his voice was strained and weak. He pinched the top of his hospital gown, fanning it against his chest, "It's _hot."_ He whimpered.

"If you want," Nina said, pointing to the empty floor space of the room, "I can order that a birthing pool be brought in here. It's one of the options we offer here as a method of delivery, though many patients simply ask for it as a comfort during labor. It's also a lot more plush and comfortable and much bigger than the tub in the bathroom. It'll also give you a nice break from being hooked up to all of this stuff for awhile." She gestured to Yuuri's IV, the tocodynamometer around his belly, and the several machines hooked up by his bed.

"Ooh, how luxurious," Victor cooed sweetly, "Would you like that, solnyshko?"

Yuuri didn't even need to think twice. Even though he had only been in labor for about 5 hours, he felt sticky and sweaty in the thick fabric of his hospital gown, his hair slightly oily as he felt a piece through his finger tips. Plus he hadn't really gotten the chance to properly wipe himself down after his water broke, instead settling for a quick towel pat down in Victor's haste to get to the hospital. 

A simple, plain pool filled with warm water sounded absolutely divine. 

Yuuri ultimately took Nina up on her offer as he answered her with brown eyes full of innocent, aching want. 

"Yes, _please."_

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


6:29 AM

"Alright, you're all unhooked." Nina said, rolling Yuuri's IV stand off to the side, "You can get in the pool now if you want. I'll go ahead and leave you to do so. Oh, and there are extra gowns stored in the cupboard above the sink."

"Great!" Victor nodded, "Thank you, Nina."

"You got it. I'll be back in a bit to check on you after I visit some of my other patients, but if you need anything else before that, you know what button to press." She walked to the door at the front of the room, opened it ,and with a smile and a wave she was gone.

Victor turned to face Yuuri, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes…" Yuuri stammered, fiddling with his fingers, "But...can you, ehm…" he looked partially down at his lap and held his arms out.

Victor's features softened, immediately reading what he wanted. His blue irises glistened with the slightest bit of pity, "Of course, honey."

His legs carried him to the other side of the bed, hand immediately reaching out to grab his husband's. Yuuri gripped his palm with his fingers and Victor wrapped his other arm around Yuuri's shoulders, keeping his hold firm. 

Slowly, but surely, Yuuri finally ended up on his feet.

And it felt _very_ strange.

His body felt stupidly sluggish, and the pressure of the baby moving down into his pelvic bone seemed to completely drop an unexpected heaviness in between legs. It felt like a 20 pound bowling ball was hanging from his waist by a rope. 

"A-ah…" he gasped, his legs felt wobbly and weak as they nearly buckled underneath him.

"Yuuri ?" Victor asked urgently.

"I-I'm fine," he gritted, "Just a...a little shaky. That's all." He blinked hard, "And my head's a little f-fuzzy."

"Do you want to sit back down?"

Yuuri shook his head, "No. Just g-give me a second...and don't let go."

Victor abided by a simple hand squeeze, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into Yuuri's shoulder blades. 

The gesture made Yuuri's tense muscles relax some as his body fell slightly into Victor's strong chest. It was then that his mind began to wander for about the billionth time in the last few hours, and to the same thing. 

Of how thankful he was to have Victor by his side. 

He wasn't sure if he could do this without Victor next to him, holding him, whispering comforting and encouraging words into his ear. 

This whole situation made him feel weak in several increments, but also so strong in others. 

And he had Victor to thank for that. 

" I think I'm ready to move now." Yuuri said.

Victor moved his hand down to Yuuri's side and rubbed the area just above his hip,"Alright, but take your time okay ? There's no rush."

Yuuri made a sound of approval in the back of his throat and took a tiny step forward. It was still a little difficult, but it became slightly easier with each step he made.

After what seemed like forever, he reached the tub, three fourths of the way filled with clear,warm water. 

He found it odd how inviting it looked, and he was secretly excited and hopeful that it would help him find some comfort. 

Victor pulled his hand from Yuuri's hip to his back, gently tugging at the strings of his hospital gown, "Do you want me to help you take this off ?"

Yuuri nodded slowly, "Y-yes…please."

His answer was granted as cool nimble fingers worked at his neck and mid back, untying the loose knots that held the green-gray tinted gown to his body.

Victor slid the material off his shoulders and down his arms, leaving Yuuri completely bare in his sight, for he found it more comfortable to not wear anything underneath once he had changed into it when they first arrived. 

He folded the gown and placed it on the floor by the tub at Yuuri's feet. 

"Victor?" 

He stood up, "Yes, Yuuri?" 

"Will...will you…" his words trailed off. 

Victor tilted his head and placed his palms on Yuuri's naked hips, "Will I what, honey ?" 

Yuuri tucked his head close to his chest, his next words coming out in a hesitant whisper, "Will you get i-in with me?" 

An answer came immediately, "Of course I will." He grabbed Yuuri's hand,"First, let's get you nice and comfy. Then I'll go grab some towels and change out in the bathroom, okay?"

"M'k…thank you." Yuuri said in a small voice.

Victor smiled softly and proceeded to assist Yuuri in getting in the pool.

The process was similar to that of getting in their bath at home or even the few times they took a dip in a hot spring. 

Slowly, carefully, but all successful in the end.

"There," Victor crooned, brushing Yuuri's hair away from his forehead, "How does that feel, baby?" 

Yuuri leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of letting his body freely relax in the lukewarm water.

"It's nice," he sighed out, eyelids fluttering shut.

"I'm glad." Victor replied soothingly, "Just sit tight. I'll join you in a second." 

Yuuri hummed, letting his torso lower farther into the water. His eardrums caught the sounds of Victor's sock covered feet padding across the room. He then heard the flapping of towels being pulled from a hook, the sound of Victor rummaging through their hospital bag, the sound of cabinets opening and closing, and the sound of...the sink running ? 

He opened his eyes slightly to find a blurred outline of Victor, as he hadn't given thought of putting his glasses back on, standing by the pool in a simple pair of dark gray boxers, arms crossed as if he were holding some items. Items that Yuuri couldn't make out.

"What's that stuff for ?"

Victor took a step into the pool, "Just a few things that'll hopefully make you more comfortable. I have your thermos of water, a cool towel for your forehead, and the last thing…",he paused for a dramatic effect, "Is a surprise." 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, "A surprise?" 

"Mmhm. Here let me help you move so I can get behind you. I know you prefer it that way."

"You know me so well." Yuuri gushed as Victor helped his move into a half squat.

"Of course I do," Victor gasped, "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" 

"I suppose a…o..oooh." 

He was cut off mid sentence due to the ache of another contraction blossoming in his lower abdomen, the burning, heavy sensation causing him to inhale deeply through his nose. 

His legs trembled underneath him, but Victor was able to hold him up long enough to ease behind him, gently coaxing him to breathe and settle his trembling body back up against his chest.

Victor's legs were on either side of him and they were what Yuuri immediately went to grasp onto. His fingers clutched Victor's knees almost desperately as he let out a low groan through slightly parted lips. 

The contraction piqued and Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a whimper. His head fell backwards to land on Victor's shoulder where his nose was a mere few centimeters away from his scent gland. 

At this point, Victor's scent was the main thing that brought him any sort of comfort through every single sensation that each contraction put him through. 

Tight, strained, aching, pulsing, heavy, warm, and-

Wait, warm ?

Yuuri opened his eyes slightly in confusion as he continued to puff through the contraction. 

Without his glasses, he could make out Victor's lifted arm, hand tilted to the side with the base of a styrofoam cup encompassed by his fingers. A steady stream of water was being poured out of it and onto the skin of his belly that was protruding out from the water. 

"Vit….Vitya?" he strained, "Wha- _aggghhh…"_

His body shuddered as the contraction piqued again, even more so than before. But Victor's soft touch didn't go unnoticed as he swiped at Yuuri's forehead and neck with the cool cloth held in his other hand, his lips speaking soft words into his ear.

"That's it honey...keep breathing. I've got you, sweetheart."

His heart felt tingly at Victor's comforting praise as every ounce of focus he had was put into riding out the final seconds of the contraction. 

Once it was over, he inhaled deeply in an attempt to catch his breath. Victor kissed his cheek.

"Great job, Yuuri."

"That one was...wow." he said faintly.

"Different ?"

"In a way. More...tight I guess. But that water thing you were doing helped." Yuuri pointed his gaze to the steady stream that was still being poured onto his tummy.

Victor grinned, "I thought it would. You liked it when I used my hands before when we took baths at home. This works a million times better!" 

Yuuri giggled airily and slightly adjusted himself using Victor's…legs.

"Oh !" Realization dawned on him and he immediately released his grip from Victor's knees and breached his hands above the water, "I'm so sorry ! I didn't even….I didn't hurt you...did I?"

Yuuri watched as Victor's smile disappeared slightly, the happiness it portrayed was replaced with something more along the lines of sympathy and reassurance. 

Victor slowly raised both his arms and grasped onto Yuuri's hands, pushing them underneath the water to rest on Yuuri's thighs. His hands were palms up and Victor pressed his own palms to them, interlacing his fingers with his and squeezed his hands tightly. 

"No honey. You didn't."

Yuuri was silent for a moment, "Are you sure?" 

"Even if you did, it wouldn't matter," he began to soothingly stroke the top of Yuuri's left hand with the pad of his thumb, "The pain you're experiencing right now is far worse, and I want you to do whatever you need to do to get through it. No matter the cost." 

"Vitya…" Yuuri trembled out, his eyes watering.

The Russian nuzzled Yuuri's cheek with his nose, "You said countless times before that you were willing to do whatever it takes to get our baby girl here, right ?" 

Yuuri sniffed and nodded, a single tear running down his cheek which Victor slowly brought up a wet hand to gently wiped away.

"Well, it's a team effort now. Because I am willing to do whatever it takes, too. When I said you weren't alone in this I meant it." He trailed his hand all the way up the side of Yuuri's face to cup his cheek, "You believe me, don't you?"

Yuuri gently brought his empty hand up and grabbed the hand that was cupping his face with the touch that he had come to absolutely adore.

He let his head fall to rest on Victor's chest once again and moved Victor's hand so it was resting against his large belly, baby kicks dancing against his palm.

In that pool, in their quiet intimacy…

Victor found that to be the greatest answer he could ever receive.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


8:55 AM

Yuuri had labored in the birthing pool for the better part of two and a half hours, but he finally decided to give up on it after constantly switching between position after position. Deep squat, hands and knees, leaning against the side, you name it. 

The water had also grown to not be as soothing as it had been in the beginning. He had gotten used to its subtle warmth and the pads of his fingers and toes had gotten uncomfortably pruney.

A few nurses had come in to drain the pool and it was whisked away in a matter of minutes, once again leaving a very spacious area in the middle of the room. 

Despite that, Yuuri was back to sitting on the bed in a fresh hospital gown, but this time, he was up on his knees near the edge, hugging Victor as close to him as possible. He had his arms wrapped around his neck and nose in his collarbone while Victor had his arms wrapped securely around his waist and lower back.

They swayed slowly from side to side, simply enjoying the peaceful feeling of being close to one another when Yuuri wasn't groaning through a contraction. 

Nina had also paid them another visit to check on his and the baby's readings once a nurse had hooked him back up to everything. In addition to that, she had also checked his dilation again after Yuuri and Victor had told her that Yuuri's contractions had seemed to have gotten closer together. 

And they had been right.

He was now at a 6.

The contractions were about 8 minutes apart.

And it definitely showed.

Yuuri's handling of each contraction had begun to change significantly over the last few hours. 

Before, he had been more quiet with the occasional gasp or heavy breathing brought on by the pain he was feeling. Overall, he had seemed more focused and concentrated. 

Now ? It's as if he didn't care who heard him. The low whimpers and grimaces becoming heavy groans and loud, drawn out syllables. 

It made Victor's heart throb with unease.

Because those sounds felt so much louder than they probably were, as Yuuri's mouth was right by his ear.

They were sounds of pure pain and suffering, each one ringing his eardrums. They almost sounded demanding, an undying notion and warning to help his mate.

But Victor could only do so much.

He stood there with Yuuri hanging onto him for dear life, bottom pushed backwards as his belly hung between the both of them. Hot tears were running from Yuuri's tightly shut eyes and onto Victor's shirt, soaking the fabric just below his clavicle. 

"O-onegai...Victor...yamete kudasai….!" Yuuri whimpered, fisting his shirt, "T-totemo...itai...!" 

Victor's eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

That was another thing he had noticed.

It had started when Yuuri was about an hour into laboring in the birthing pool. Every so often during a contraction, Yuuri would mutter out random phrases in his native tongue.

Victor was able to pick up a little of what he was saying, but he was _so_ tempted not to listen since each word he mustered out in Japanese sounded ten times more strained and agonized than when he spoke them in English. 

Still, that never stopped Victor from rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Yuuri's sweaty back, murmuring words softly into his ear, "I know it hurts, baby, I know. Hang in there... I'm right here."

Yuuri sighed shakily into Victor's shoulder, pitching forward as the contraction spiked. He could feel Yuuri's grip tighten on him immensely, as if he thought doing so would magically take all of the pain away.

And oh how Victor wanted it to.

He would rather have Yuuri squeeze him so hard that every ribcage in his chest would break, that he would struggle to breathe due to constriction of his lungs, that his organs would become squished and mixed all out of place…

All so that he didn't have to see Yuuri in so much pain. 

But sadly, we all want things we can't have. 

That's one of the major truths of life, but in the current situation, as Yuuri's flushed, exhausted face lay against his shoulder…

Victor deeply wished it was a lie.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


11:31 AM 

"Damn old man, you look like shit." 

"Yurio !" Minami gasped.

"Of all the things to say !" Christophe exclaimed.

"What ? You want me to lie to him ?" 

Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yura…"

"Dude," Phichit shook his head, "That's not something you say in a time like this." 

"Okay, okay ! I get it ! I don't need a lecture from all of you !" 

Victor gave a bittersweet smile at everyone's antics, their remarks sort of giving him a breath of much needed fresh air.

But looking around him, it was still a waiting room they were currently in so he had to get them to tone it down.

"You guys, it's okay," Victor insisted, putting his hands up, "I'm actually not going to deny what Yurio said. It's been…" he exhaled slowly and leaned his body against the wall, "It's been a rough few hours. As soon as I heard that you were all here, I knew I needed to come out and update you guys on Yuuri." 

This got everyone to go silent. Well, mostly everyone, for not even a second later, Yurio sat back in his chair and scoffed, "Speaking of that, shouldn't you be in there with him ?" 

Victor shook his head, "Yuuri's family is staying in a small motel about 5 minutes away from here and his mom came by to see him again. She said she saw all of you in the lobby and told me to come down here and that she'd stay with Yuuri." 

Phichit leaned forward, "Is he doing okay ?" 

"For the most part," Victor said with a sigh, "But his contractions are starting to take their toll. They're... really starting to hurt him." 

"Oh dear…" Chris mumbled, "And he's not going to take any pain medication?"

"No...he's doing this completely naturally. And he's pretty dead set on it too. I don't think anything is going to change his mind on it." 

Chris made a silent "o" with his lips before everything went silent again. Victor slowly looked around at everyone's faces. 

They all looked pretty troubled, even Yurio which was saying a lot.

But then his eyes rested on one individual in particular.

Minami. 

His eyes were shut tightly and his hands were clenching his pants, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 

But then, out of nowhere, he sprung up, eyes pierced forward and fists still clenched.

This time however, they were clenched with determination even as Victor noticed that his eyes had begun to grow shiny with tears.

"W-we can't be sad ! N-not now !" He squeaked out, "We need to be strong...for Yuuri's sake !"

Everyone directed their gaze to Minami with wide eyes as he continued.

"Yuuri has always done his best no matter what ! And I know that he's doing his best right now to have his and Victor's baby ! We need to do our best too and give it our all to support him !" 

Victor was awestruck. "Minami…" he whispered.

At this point, Minami's eyes were flooding with tears. He sighed shakily and took a few steps towards Victor, hand wiping furiously across his face. He stopped a mere few inches away from Victor's feet with small sniffles coming from his nose.

Victor felt a great deal for the younger male, though just as he was about to say something, Minami bowed and grabbed Victor's hand in his smaller ones and held it firmly near his forehead.

"Please," he wobbled out, "Go and take care of Yuuri. He needs you. We'll be fine out here." He looked behind him with slightly open eyes at everyone else, "Right?" 

Victor directed his gaze upward and noticed how each bewildered look on his friends' faces melted away to that of promise and content.

Chris was the first to stand up, "Absolutely." He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Victor's arm, "Go and make sure the darling and little darling are alright and give them my best regards."

Victor smiled, "I will." 

"Watch over him for me okay?" Phichit said, nudging Victor's shoulder "That's my best buddy in there after all." 

"Of course."

He then looked over at Yurio and Otabek. 

Otabek gave him a short nod while Yurio pursed his lips, eyes directed towards the opposite end of the hall. 

He gave everyone a look of grateful acknowledgement before he turned in the intent to walk away.

"Victor."

He averted his head, stopping mid step to look at Yurio who had turned to face him, now making direct eye contact with his intense, acid green orbs.

"Yes?"

"Tell Katsudon I said good luck...and" he looked downwards, "Good luck to you too."

He had nearly mumbled the last part, yet a grin still spread across Victor's face. "Thank you Yurio. I appreciate it." He held up a hand, and waved, "And I know Yuuri will appreciate it too."

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


11:44 AM 

Victor took quick strides down the hall to get back to Yuuri as quickly as possible. 

The route was fairly simple and he'd grown accustomed to it despite only having traveled it one time when Yuuri first got checked in.

He passed multiple doors, examination rooms, nurse's stations, caught the sight of a few other patients, doctors, and a janitor…

That had just seemed to come out from Yuuri's room. 

He focused his stare up ahead and watched as several nurses, at least 3 or 4, filed out of Yuuri's room as well.

Victor felt his heart jump into his throat, stomach churning with unease. 

His strides became quicker, almost a sprint as he finally reached Yuuri's room. 

He bolted inside.

And what he saw made his heart shatter.

Yuuri was sitting up, but his torso was hunched over, his head buried in a trash can. He was coughing, crying, his back and shoulders tensing as he let out a heave.

Hiroko was behind him, rubbing his back while Nina stood in front, holding the trash can to Yuuri's face with a hand on his shoulder.

Victor was in a panic.

"Yuuri!"

Both female's eyes darted up to see Victor rushing over.

"What happened?" He urged, eyes spasming between both Hiroko and Nina.

"V-Vic-" Yuuri started, but he couldn't get anything else out before he doubled over, coughing and sputtering into the trash can.

Victor shushed him and ran a delicate hand through his black tresses down to his shoulder, grimacing in pity as he felt Yuuri's sweaty body tremble under his touch.

"I was going to call you, but there wasn't enough time in between everything that was going on." Hiroko spoke softly, barely above a whisper, " He said he wasn't feeling good shortly after you left and things just happened so quickly after that. He couldn't make it to the bathroom so that's why the janitor and nurses came in here. Nina came in since she was nearby to check Yuuri's progress. He's transitioning now."

Victor felt lost as he looked in Nina's direction for an explanation.

"It's the final stage of labor," she explained, "He's at a 7 now, and that's when contractions come more frequently and are at their strongest point. The baby is now moving downwards towards his cervix." She patted his shoulder gently," He'll be ready to deliver soon."

Victor's mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, "But why is he so sick ?" he strained

"It happens," Nina replied softly with a shrug, "His body is going through a lot right now. Getting sick or feeling nauseous during labor is normal and is a result of several things. Anxiety, an increase in hormone levels, but it's mostly just because of the pain." 

Victor swallowed thickly, as he himself began to feel slightly ill as he watched Yuuri finally pull himself away from the trash can.

His face was streaked with tears, his eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks were a blushed and splotchy red.

But he couldn't even catch a break as his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched. Victor's head whipped around in time to see the line recording Yuuri's contractions climb hastily before it plummeted and climbed again.

"That's 4 minutes before the last one…" Victor heard Hiroko mumble.

He felt pressure against his palm and immediately looked downwards.

Yuuri had both of his hands wrapped around Victor fingers, squeezing with every ounce of strength he had, but Victor almost couldn't feel it. 

He felt numb with worry as he sat down on the hospital bed, letting Yuuri fall into him, a whimpered, " _Vitya…"_ coming from his trembling lips.

If Victor's heart were made of glass, he was pretty sure that would have made it shatter.

He'd seen people suffer before. Friends from family losses, fellow competitors from defeat...his mother

And now Yuuri.

And for each and every one, he couldn't do a damn thing.

For each one, he felt as if he was being swallowed by a void.

For each one...he felt absolutely useless. 

There was another squeeze of his hand, however, this one was different, for this time it carried a strange, warm feeling of reassurance.

"...It's...f-for her." 

Victor's eyes widened slightly as Yuuri looked up at him, his eyes, so pain stricken and soaked with tears, stared right into his. But they were solid, determined, burning a bright, powerful chocolatey- amber.

"All of this... e-everything we've been through. It's all been for her. For our baby." 

" _I can_ **_do_ ** _this."_

At that moment, those 3 simple words caused everything to replay through Victor's mind all at once.

The nausea, vomiting, soreness, pain, fatigue, cravings, forgetfulness, mood swings, and sleepless nights..

It had all been a ride to hell and back, sometimes leaving either Yuuri or himself dead with relief or exhaustion. Pregnancy, for both parents, was a scary experience.

...but then he remembered everything else.

The announcements, the appointments, hearing her heartbeat, feeling her sweet little kicks against his palm, talking to Yuuri's belly and kissing it softly, the baby shower…

...and when Yuuri first told him.

**Victor could see Yuuri take his phone out of his pocket and lift it to his face. He tapped around on his screen before lowering it to the side of Victor's head.**

  
  


**The Russian male peered at the screen. It looked like he was going to play a video.**

**Which is exactly what he did**

  
  


**In the beginning, Victor heard a few hushed voices and some jostling around. He looked up at his husband.**

  
  


**"Yuuri-"**

  
  


**"Shhhh." He interrupted, "Just listen."**

  
  


**Victor put his head back down and closed his eyes, listening to the video. There was nothing to be heard for a few more seconds until...a rather strange sound emerged from the speaker of Yuuri's phone.**

  
  


**It sounded like drums...that were being played underwater. But with some other distinct sound to it.**

  
  


**He couldn't quite...wait. Was that...?**

  
  


**He looked up at Yuuri again, who was simply smiling with sparkling eyes.**

  
  


**"D-do you hear it ?" He asked.**

  
  


**Victor had a look of disbelief on his face...but he shook his head, a grin soon making its way into his face. He could feel his eyes begin to water with tears...but this time, they were happy.**

  
  


**He was still on his knees as he pulled Yuuri's body closer to him by his waist, burying his face into his tummy, smiling, laughing, and pressing kisses to it's clothed surface.**

Ever since that day, Victor had been so excited to meet her, and today was going to be the day that he would. That they _both_ would. 

Every single moment leading up to now was their journey of precious memories.

And Yuuri was right. 

It was all for her, for their sweet, baby girl. 

For Elena.

Victor smiled softly and pulled Yuuri's tired body to his chest, pressing a featherlight kiss to his forehead.

"Ya znayu, chto ty mozhesh'."

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


1:19 PM 

The time seemed to go by painfully slow.

There was no consistent pattern now to anything he did.

It's as if he had no control over his body and it just did whatever the hell it wanted to do.

Standing up, sitting down, swaying, folded over a birthing ball, squatting, bracing the headboard of his bed, walking around.

Nothing was making this any easier. 

Everything just _hurt._

And he was _tired._

_So, so tired._

But even if comfort wasn't a current option, he was thankful for one thing. 

Even though he was in an unbearable amount of pain, switching between feeling hot and cold, was experiencing a growing, highly uncomfortable heaviness from between his legs…

It was peaceful. 

Aside from Victor's comforting words, Yuuri's occasional sounds of discomfort, and the beeping of monitors, the area around them was pleasantly quiet. 

And Yuuri was thankful, because he wasn't sure if he could handle a crowded room full of a bunch of different people, checking him and watching over him.

It was just him and Victor. 

And soon, dear God he hoped it was soon, their baby would be with them as well.

Because transitioning had Yuuri writhing in pain all the way down to his toes. And it was a pain he'd _never_ felt before.

He was pretty sure the time between his contractions had lessened since it felt as if he had no time to breathe in between them. They came and went like a tsunami's waves pulsing and crashing against a cliff. Hard, forceful, with the intention to break and destroy. 

They made him feel delirious. They shadowed his mind and made his vision foggy, but Victor, almost magically, kept him forward and focused. 

Now, he was crunched into a fetal position on his hospital bed, head sunk deep into his pillow as he squeezed Victor's hand. He gasped, groaned, and cursed, each echoing in his head, yet the soothing sound of Victor's voice was a reminder that he wasn't alone.

But even so.

He just wanted it to be over.

"Shit !" Yuuri hissed with a whimper, pressing his reddened nose into his mattress, "It just...won't _fucking_ stop !"

Victor's body stiffened. He had heard Yuuri cuss before, but it was very rare so he wasn't used to it. 

It was just another way to show just how much Yuuri was hurting.

He exhaled a shaky breath through his nose and rubbed his hand along Yuuri's hip and ghosted it over his belly, grimacing.

It felt hard under his fingertips, as if his muscles were made of cement. No longer soft with give like they had been weeks prior. He could still feel Elena's movements, but even they felt tight.

Victor's heart raged and ached with sympathy.

He needed to do something.

But what?

A light shadow crossed his vision, catching him by surprise. 

He lifted his head slightly from it's place near Yuuri's face and followed the fluttering patterns that flowed across the wrinkled sheets of the hospital bed and the wooden floor below.

There were a lot of them, tiny, muddled together to almost look like a sheet; however, if you looked hard enough, you could make out each little spec.

Victor's aqua irises landed on the window above the futon. The sky was hazy and gray with clouds, only the tiniest bit of a soft, yellow, afternoon sunshine poking through, but it was still easy to make out the flecks of white that fluttered in the wind.

A tiny smile found its way to Victor's lips, "Honey…" he crooned, gently shaking Yuuri's shoulder, "Look. It's snowing." 

Victor watched as Yuuri's pain scrunched face calmed slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. Victor scooted his chair out of the way while still keeping a hold of Yuuri's hand so that he could see outside, and Yuuri's face lightened up once he did.

"Y-You're right," he breathed out, but his tone was still pinched " ...It's so pretty."

Victor hummed, looking out the window," It is. And how perfect too." He turned his head back to face Yuuri, "Elena will get to experience her first snow." He rubbed the skin of Yuuri's hand with his thumb, "She'll be a little snowflake baby."

"Our little snowflake…" Yuuri whispered hoarsely, rubbing his taut belly, "I love that."

Victor sat forward and placed his hand back on Yuuri's belly as well, "And you know, if she had waited, she probably would have been a Christmas baby too." 

Yuuri shook his head and poked at Victor's wrist, "No. One Christmas baby in the family is enough. That would put another 5 dozen gifts under the tree." 

"And you tell me not to spoil her !" Victor laughed softly, " I suppose you're right though. That probably would be too much." 

"But…" Yuuri trailed off, looking at his belly, then up a Victor with his warm, brown eyes, "It would've been kind of amazing if Elena could have the same birthday as her Daddy."

The corners of Victor's mouth turned upward into a handsome grin as he pressed his forehead to Yuuri's, who let out a light, breathy giggle. 

But much too soon after that, he pitched forward, eyes burst open wide as his mouth opened into a loud, strangled gasp.

Victor pulled backwards and immediately braced Yuuri's shoulders, questions flying a rapid pace out of his mouth. 

"Yuuri ?!" Victor exclaimed in a panic, "Honey, what's wrong ?! Are you alright ?!"

Yuuri clenched his teeth, eyes shooting up to look at Victor in a fiery, agony-shocked brown.

"C-Call...N-Nina…" he wheezed.

Every fibre of Victor's body was ablaze with concern, and he wasted no time in smashing the red button behind Yuuri's bed.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


Nina came in not even a minute later in, her actions hasty as she stretched a pair of rubber gloves over her hands.

"What's going on ?" She inquired quickly.

Victor looked up, carefully helping to maneuver Yuuri onto his back, "I-I'm not sure. He just said to call for you." He looked down at Yuuri worriedly, "He couldn't really speak after that."

Nina nodded, her gaze completely glued to the younger male as she dashed over to the foot of the bed.

"Talk to me, Yuuri." She urged, lifting up the sheet by his feet, as Yuuri, on cue, spread apart his shaking legs, "What are you feeling?"

"P-pressure. L-lots of pressure." He hissed out.

"Any urge to push ?" She asked.

Victor's blood ran cold, eyes widening.

"Y-yes." Yuuri whimpered, "I think so."

Nina nodded and lowered herself down to get a better look.

Victor's heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears, hand stinging slightly as Yuuri held and squeezed it.

Nina sat back up, her dark green irises steady and firm.

"It's time."

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


Victor nearly stopped breathing. Did he hear her right ? 

Apparently so, because after saying that, several things happened all at once.

Nina paged for nurses to assist and they entered the room in a small group a few moments later. There were 3 of them, all female, each dressed in blue scrubs. 

They were kind, quick, seeming to be pros at their job as they assisted Nina in preparing everything. Tools were laid out on a small metal medical table, towels were brought out, neatly stacked, and Nina scrubbed at her hands and arms all the way up to the elbows at the sink in the back. 

This was _actually_ happening.

After almost 9 months of waiting, dreaming…

They were finally going to meet her.

"V-Victor."

He looked to his left. Yuuri was staring at him.

His face was covered in sweat, cheeks and nose blushed red. His hair was sticking to his forehead and there were dark rings forming under his eyes.

But as horrid at that sounded, Victor thought he never looked more beautiful.

He circled his left arm around Yuuri's shoulder and grasped his hand tighter with his right, bringing the back of it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. 

"I love you…" Victor murmured, "Now let's meet our baby."

Yuuri's eyes shimmered as his lips turned up into a weak smile, but he had no time to give a proper reply as another powerful contraction wracked his body. 

Nina came over in seconds, taking her seat at the foot of the bed on a stool, the three nurses gathering behind her. 

Victor felt Yuuri squeeze his hand tighter.

_This was it._

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


1:32 PM

"Okay Yuuri," Nina started, "Just relax and let your body do the work. Push for 10 seconds, take a breather, then go again on the next contraction."

Yuuri nodded, exhaling shakily before he felt the pulse of another ache in his lower abdomen.

He grit his teeth, inhaled, and _pushed._

It was a weird feeling, but like Nina said, it's as if his body completely took over and did it for him.

Even though it hurt like hell, each push felt weirdly natural, almost relieving in a way. He felt powerful, more powerful than he had all day.

He was actually _having_ a baby.

Good god, he was having a baby.

And Victor was there, right next to him, softly counting down each second into his ear.

"8...9...10. Breathe honey." 

Yuuri reeled back, lungs tight as he took in air through his nose.

"Good job, Yuuri. If you keep that up, she'll be here in no time." Nina encouraged.

And the encouragement worked, because now, Yuuri actually found himself waiting for the contractions to come instead of feeling fear and dread for them like before.

Each contraction, each push, was going to bring him closer. 

The pressure rose again. 

He inhaled deeply, pressed his chin to his chest and bore down once more with every ounce of determination he could muster.

He'd come all this way, and he'd be damned if he gave up now

  
  


~~~~~~~ 

  
  


2:06 PM

Victor couldn't take his eyes of him

He was utterly amazed.

It was known that Yuuri put all his passion and strength into everything he did. He never stopped until there was simply nothing else he could do.

But Victor had never seen him like that more than right now.

Not during practice.

Not during a competition.

But while he was on his back, legs open and bent, giving birth to their baby.

Each expression, each action, was undying proof of powerful perseverance.

Yuuri's hands that had cradled his belly more often than Victor could count were white at the knuckle, clutching his palm and the sheet below. 

His teeth, shown in a beautiful smile in nearly every picture Victor took of him over the last 37 weeks were now clenched tightly together.

His eyes that would shimmer a warm, honey brown when Elena kicked him were squeezed shut. Every so often, he would squint them open, and since he was without his glasses which we're tucked in Victor's pocket, he could see how they burned a bright, hot amber.

And his voice. Victor recalled the sweet tunes Yuuri would sing in Japanese once they learned that Elena could hear their voices. How sweetly he would talk to her as is if she were already in his arms. 

His voice now, was strained and choked. Words coming out in pants and moans and sentences interrupted by his dry, guttural screams...which Victor noticed were getting louder. 

And it didn't take long to figure out why.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


He could feel something.

Of course he could. A baby was literally coming out of him so he was bound to.

But this, like so many other things that day, made it _much_ more apparent.

As weird as it was, the pain Yuuri was feeling was starting to change.

The tight, aching feeling was transforming, now becoming a _deep_ heaviness. There was a throbbing pressure joining in with the last few pushes he had given, but with a clouded mind, it wasn't easy to decipher what it was.

He felt trickles of fluid leaking down his inner thighs on his next push, and then a sudden, jaw dropping feeling that had his legs trembling.

"A-ahhh ! Vitya !" Yuuri gasped, moving his hand to clutch Victor's forearm.

Victor's head darted to the foot of the bed, eyes wide, "Nina ?"

"He's crowing," she said calmly, "The baby's head is visible now."

Oh.

_Oh._

Hearing that made Yuuri's head feel dizzy. That's what he was feeling.

It was unmistakable now.

That press of something against the inside of his birth canal, round and hard.

Holy shit.

"Alright, Yuuri," Nina said soothingly, "I need you to to take some deep breaths for me now, okay ? Nice and slow."

Yuuri's whole torso trembled as he attempted to abide by what Nina said, trying his hardest to steady the rise and fall of his chest. It had become _very_ hard to focus on anything else besides the fiery pain that had become sewn into his abdominal muscles.

"Okay, gooood." Nina nodded slowly, taking in breaths herself with her eyes locked on Yuuri to assist him before she once again gazed in Victor's direction. "Victor, do you think you could hold one of Yuuri's legs back ? It'll make for more room for the head and the rest of the body to pass through."

Victor gave a firm nod and stood up, but his hand stayed in place right under Yuuri's hold. 

He reached his right arm forward, bracing Yuuri's knee with his hand and gently pulled it back.

And once he did, he gasped, eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Oh, Yuuri…" Victor wobbled out, his voice breaking, "I-I can see her, sweetheart. I can see her head." 

It was true. There was an unmistakable roundness of Elena's head peeking out from Yuuri's birth canal, and Victor felt absolutely breathless with apprehensive excitement.

Yuuri sucked in a nervous breath, "W-what ? You-"

He couldn't finish, his body lurching backward with a scream causing Victor to become highly alarmed. 

The pain was growing fast and another new feeling was starting to take over. A searing, white hot pain that suddenly ignited like flaming charcoals.

He'd done enough reading to know what this was.

The middle of his baby's head.

The ring of fire. 

And they weren't exaggerating with the name.

Yuuri's eyes shot open, and Victor was stricken by how full of fear they were as another stream of fresh, hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Aggghhhh ! It burns !" he gritted, the heels of his feet almost bearing holes into the mattress with how hard he was digging them into it.

"I know Yuuri, I know." Nina kept her voice soft and firm over Yuuri's outburst, "Breathe for me, okay? In through your nose, then give me a small push. You're almost there."

"You can do it, baby," Victor encouraged, stroking his knee gently. 

Yuuri's eyes squeezed shut as he blew out air through his dry, chapped lips, gripping the sheet below him even tighter and pushed, struggling greatly to keep the powerful urge underneath his control.

"That's it…" Nina eased, moving her hands downward, "Nice and easy."

Victor looked back at the area near the base of the bed, his stomach flipping and twisting into knots. 

He couldn't look away. He didn't _want_ to look away.

Nina's gloved hands were now carefully supporting the top of Elena's scalp, which was slowly starting to move with each push Yuuri gave

He noticed it's gentle shift, how it would stop, then move again to reveal more and more of her tiny head.

He heard Yuuri whimper beside him, feeling him squeeze his hand tighter and watched in total awe as Elena's head slowly emerged fully into Nina's cupped palms.

"Oh, honey good job !" Victor exclaimed, 

Yuuri's whole body shuddered as he took in a few more labored breaths, "Is...is she o-okay ?" he wheezed, "T-the cord isn't w-wrapped around her neck is it ?"

Nina glanced up at him and smiled. She shook her head, reaching out to the side as a nurse handed her a bulb syringe and she quickly sucked any fluid and discharge out of Elena's nose and mouth, "She's okay, Yuuri. Everything is just fine. Take a small break and catch your breath."

Yuuri's head fell forwards slightly, perspiration dripping from his bangs and contours of his cheeks, mouth open as he took in deep inhales of air.

He looked exhausted, and seeing him like that sunk a rock of pity deep into Victor's stomach.

Yuuri 's grip of his forearm lessened to deviate back to holding his hand. Victor's encompassed it firmly, thumbing the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. 

He let his gaze involuntarily look back onto the area between Yuuri's legs, once again feeling highly choked up at the sight of Elena's head.

He could see everything. Her small ears, tiny temples, and her rosebud lips, all covered and splotchy with blood and fluids and a white looking discharge. The top of her head especially.

Victor's eyebrows furrowed as he studied the top of her head a little more.

It looked VERY pale...wait.

That meant…

"Yuuri…" Victor uttered, dipping his head down to his husband's, "Sweetheart, her hair...it's silver. Oh honey it's so beautiful. Just like you wanted."

Yuuri lifted his head, "R-Really…?" he quaked, trying but failing miserably to pick his body up," I-I can't-" 

"Here," a nurse stepped to Victor's side, holding a small hand mirror, "Use this. It's a pretty common want for mothers to wish to see their baby's head once it's out." She smiled, "Go ahead and take a look."

Victor nodded a thank you and took the mirror, positioning it at a proper angle so that Elena's head was in Yuuri's line of vision. 

And once he could see it...he was a mess.

"O-oh my God…" Yuuri trembled out, wiping at his tear stained face. 

It was so surreal…but he was actually looking at his baby. She was right there...so close to him...possibly a few mere minutes away from being in his arms. 

"Alright Yuuri," Nina said, "Another 2 or 3 pushes should be enough to get her out. Give me all you got okay?"

"You're almost there Yuuri," Victor comforted ,"She's almost here." 

Yuuri bit his quivering lips and pressed his chin to his chest, inhaled through his nose, and pushed through the next gut wrenching contraction. 

He could feel Nina's hands working steadily at his entrance, her fingers circling around to maneuver and loosen Elena's neck and shoulders. 

His body convulsed as he pushed again, feeling the contraction pique and he wailed out a desperate scream, scrambling to reach out for Victor as a final shock of pain electrified every bone in his body, followed by a heavy, dropping feeling. Until finally, he felt an actual, beautifully overwhelming sense of relief.

Yuuri's head collapsed backwards as he heaved a gasp,his ears picking so many different things. Orders from Nina, choked cheers from Victor, and the sound of their baby girls' first cry that filled the room.

~~~~~~~

"E-Elena…" Yuuri trailed with a hiccup, the words too compacted in the back of his throat to get anything else out. He almost thought himself delusional, if not for the ominous shrieking sharply piercing his eardrums.

He couldn't believe it. He could hear her. 

Elena's cry. High pitched, loud, squeaky, and _real._

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Date of birth, December 8th at 2:27 PM. Congratulations !" Nina cheered.

Yuuri's body wracked itself in sobs as Nina lifted Elena up to place her delicately onto his chest. His hands went up to instinctively hold her close to him, cradling both her head and bottom. Victor reached out as well to place his hand softly on her back, tears cascading down his face.

He swallowed thickly, feeling how warm, wet, and _solid_ she felt against his skin, and immediately, he fell in love all over again.

A shaking hand came up to smooth a finger over her crinkled little forehead, her cheek, and over the rounded part of her ear, as he memorized her every feature as if she would suddenly disappear.

"Hi baby girl…" Yuuri sniffed, "It's Mama… and look Daddy is here too. We've waited so long to meet you..."

Victor gave an airy laugh as he moved closer.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." he choked out, " Oh Yuuri, she's so beautiful…" 

"She really is," Nina agreed, carefully stepping over to towel Elena off, "Such a pretty little thing."

Yuuri smiled. They were right. 

Elena's skin was wrinkled and tinted a purpley-red over what was otherwise a warm, peachy skin tone . A full head of wispy silver hair curled wetly around her tiny forehead and around her fragile little ears. Her cheeks were full and blushed pink and her lips were open and shrieking into his ear. Her cute, button nose was nestled into his neck and her eyes were accompanied with thick, feathery lashes were shut tight, and she had 10 sweet little fingers and toes that were curling and grabbing as she cried. 

Yuuri skimmed over the back of her hand with his index finger, what little reflexes she had igniting as she clutched onto it with her teeny digits.

“My goodness,” Yuuri cooed, “You’re so strong, aren't you babygirl?” 

Victor stroked her tiny fist,“Of course she is. Strong just like her Mama,” he confirmed, kissing Yuuri’s temple, “You did amazing honey. I’m so proud of you…” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri hummed softly, craning his neck up, “That was no doubt one of the most difficult things I’ve ever done, but…” he looked back down, nuzzling the top of Elena’s head and kissed it, “For her, I’d do it a million more times…in a heartbeat.” 

Victor smiled warmly and carded his fingers through Yuuri’s black tresses, watching the sweet moment between mother and baby. 

At this point, Elena’s cries had diminished, replaced with small whimpers and hiccups. 

No doubt she knew her Mama’s touch.

A nurse then appeared by Yuuri’s side, “Okay, how about we get this cord cut then see how much this little lady weighs. Do you want to do the honors Dad ?” She presented him a pair of slanted blade scissors.

Victor nodded eagerly and took the scissors from her, placing the open blades between the clamped off section of Elena’s umbilical cord. He squeezed the blades together a few times and the cord split, officially separating her from Yuuri.

Nina came by with a clean towel and Yuuri moved his arms so that she could pick Elena up. Once she did, Elena let out a few cries of protest that immediately turned into full on wailing. 

“I don’t think she has any respiratory issues,” she joked, setting her down on the scale that had been placed by Yuuri’s bed.

“She’s a Mama’s girl already,” Victor teased, looking down at Yuuri. But he became slightly worried once he saw that his face seemed troubled. He was glassy eyed, his lips pressed tightly together.

“Honey ?”

“I-I’m okay…” he said, seeming to sense Victor’s concern, “I just…don’t like hearing her cry. That’s all.” He smeared away the tears on his cheeks, casting his gaze up to look at Victor, “Sorry. I know that seems weird.”

Nina layed a gentle hand on his arm, and they both looked at her.

“It’s not weird at all. Actually, it’s pretty common.” She explained, keeping her eyes on the scale, “ It’s a natural reflex to tend to your baby’s distress and your hormones are all over the place. Hearing your baby cry is going to stimulate them. It goes away eventually so don’t worry.”

She picked Elena back up “ She weighs 6 pounds and 13 ounces, 18 inches long. A perfectly healthy little thing.” 

She placed Elena back on Yuuri’s chest, and immediately, the crying stopped . A nurse then came by with a little, white cotton hat and Nina took it gratefully, gently and quickly fitting it to Elena’s miniature scalp.

“I’ll have someone come in to get her for a final proper check up and to fill in information for her birth certificate. But for now, let’s get you cleaned up and into recovery.”

Yuuri and Victor nodded, eyes stayed glued to Elena’s tiny body, watching as she shifted her head to the side.

She pursed her tiny lips, eyebrows scrunching as her eyelids fluttered open. 

Victor breathed out a laugh and Yuuri choked out a sob as a pair of beautiful, brown amber orbs stared back at them.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


4:55 PM

Everything went smoothly after that.

After being cleaned up and checked over, Yuuri was transferred to a new room in the recovery ward. It was a little smaller than the one he had been in before, but it was still a nice change of scenery. He had a different view outside of the window that was now located to the left side of him instead of the right, giving him a beautiful visual of the orangey glow of the setting sun behind the thick, gray clouds that we’re still occasionally letting down sprinkles of snow.

He and Victor had just finished the paperwork for Elena’s birth certificate, who had been taken about 2 hours prior for a check-up down in the nursery, and both were making small talk until her return. Mostly, reflecting on the events of the past few hours with both Victor and Yuuri laying on the newly made hospital bed, giving each other some much needed cuddles.

“It’s so strange…but I don't really remember anything now up until the time she came out.” Yuuri said, placing a hand on his stomach.

It felt odd. He was still lacking his glasses (as it just felt nice to not wear them, nor was there really a reason too) but he could still clearly see that there was no longer a round bump residing where his hand was, as it had shrunk a significant amount in the last few hours. But the skin was still loose, stretched, and fleshy, resembling to when he was about 5 months pregnant but without a baby on the inside. 

His belly had also been rather big, yet when in his arms earlier, she had felt so teeny and fragile. Like a little porcelain doll. He had even been a little shocked when Nina told him that she had weighed just under 7 pounds. Yuuri thought for sure that she would have weighed more.

Victor shook his head and smoothed his fingers down the side of Yuuri’s neck to his collarbone, “Not really. You were in a lot of pain so I can see how you forgot. But her actually coming out…Now that’s something I’ll never forget.”

Yuuri hummed and leaned into Victor’s shoulder, completely melting under his touch, “I still can’t believe it though.” He breathed, “ I actually had a baby.”

“And you did an absolutely amazing job at that,” Victor praised, “You were so strong, my love. I’ve accomplished many things, but I don’t think I could ever accomplish what you did today. You were incredible. I mean it.”

Yuuri’s eyes pondered halfway off to the side, “I guess I am pretty amazing, huh ?” he teased, and Victor grinned peppering his cheeks in soft kisses and raspberries.

A knock sounded at the door and both Yuuri and Victor quickly silenced their antics to watch at whoever came through.

And they became immensely excited to see that it was a nurse coming in, pulling a cabineted hospital bassinet in with her. Yuuri’s breathing froze as he became locked on Elena’s tiny bundled body inside, slightly wiggling even in the securely wrapped blankets. 

“All of her tests came back, and everything looks great.” The nurse confirmed, “She’s perfectly healthy so I wouldn’t worry.” 

She rolled the bassinet to Yuuri’s bedside and picked Elena up with gentle hands, but just as she was about to hand her over to Yuuri, he held his hand up.

“Wait a minute,” he turned his head to look at Victor, his lips curled up in a sweet smile, “Did you want to hold her, Vitya? You didn’t get a chance to earlier.” 

The nurse paused and looked over at Victor’s form. 

It was true. He had been so occupied in Yuuri’s well-being and everything from earlier to realize that he hadn’t even held her yet ! 

His eyes became glazed over as he nodded eagerly, “Yes ! Please !”

Yuuri chuckled, watching as the nurse glided over to Victor’s side and placed Elena delicately into his awaiting arms.

His heart turned to jelly upon laying his eyes on her. God she was so tiny, and simply beautiful. 

Her eyes were currently open, staring up at him with a sweet, innocent gaze that reminded him so much of Yuuri , and he noticed that the little hat she had been wearing before was gone, revealing a head of thick, beautiful silver hair that matched his to a T.

Victor was absolutely smitten. 

“Hi sweetie,” he whispered, fawning as her tongue poked out through her tiny lips, letting out little sounds of content, "Ah, do you recognize my voice, malyshka ? It's Daddy. Oh I love you so, so much. Yes I do."

Elena let out an airy coo, dipping her head to the side as if she were nuzzling it into Victor's chest.

"I'd say she knows who you are…” Yuuri murmured, smiling fondly as Victor kissed her petite temple, lingering there after to inhale her sweet, powdery, newborn scent. His finger traced over her face and the crease under her nose, causing a reaction as she opened her mouth and began to suckle on his skin. 

“Someone’s hungry,” he crooned

The nurse stepped forward, her words leveled and quiet, “That’s actually something I was going to bring up to you,” she gestured to Elena and Victor with her hand, “We did try to give her a bottle in the nursery, but she wasn’t having any of it which is why we brought her back here so soon.” 

She turned her head to look at Yuuri,” Were you planning on breastfeeding her? If not, we could bring in bottles of formula for her and see if she would take it from you or you could use the breast pump.” 

Yuuri froze, forming an “o” shape with his lips and looked down at Elena who was still suckling on Victor’s finger. 

He had planned on feeding Elena from his own body very early on in his pregnancy, but he had been nervous he wouldn’t be able to supply enough for her. But with the new and sudden tight, sore, and full feeling in his chest, that nervousness ebbed away some. 

He mentally concluded his resolve.

“It’s okay,” he confirmed, “I can feed her.” 

The nurse nodded softly in understanding, “Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know,” she said, walking to the door, opened it, and closed it softly behind her.

Yuuri exhaled slowly, and noticed that Victor was staring at him with an uneasy expression.

“You know you don’t have to do this so soon.” He said softly, “The nurses don’t mind bringing in bottles.” 

Yuuri shook his head, “I know, but I really want to. Even though I’m still a little nervous about the whole thing I have to try.” He gripped the sleeve of his hospital gown, “Will you hold her until I get situated ?” 

Victor snuggled his face closer to Elena, “You don’t have to ask me twice.” 

Yuuri made a noise of gratitude and sat up, reaching behind him to undo the bow holding up his hospital gown. He then slid the material down his left shoulder and pulled his arm through, fully exposing the left side of his chest. 

Upon looking down, he received another glimmer of hope that he might actually be able to do this.

His pectoral looked swollen, and he supposed that was a good thing, as it probably meant there was at least something in there. 

Only one way to find out.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Victor smiled, and gently poked Elena on the nose, “Mama’s gonna give you some nice milk sweet girl. Let’s get you over to him, yeah ?”

He maneuvered his body and eased Elena over so that she was cradled snuggly into Yuuri’s arm, gently pulling his hands away when her body was safely balanced in his hold.

“Alright…” Yuuri murmured, “Let’s give this a try...”

He elevated Elena’s head so that her mouth would align to where his nipple was. He sat back slightly, and using a delicate hand, gently lifted his pectoral and cupped it, placing it near her mouth. 

He directed and guided it to enter in a manner to where it would be under her tongue for a supposedly easy latch.

And miraculously, the method proved successful as her tiny lips encompassed him fully, causing Yuuri to let out a small, shocked gasp.

“Did she latch ?” Victor inquired quietly, moving his head in closer.

“I-I think so.” He confirmed, “Huh…that wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.”

“My Yuuri is a natural,” Victor crooned, kissing his cheek, then looked down at the baby against his chest, “Wow. Her lips are moving so fast.” 

“Guess we know who’s appetite she has.” He laughed, “But I think that was obvious since day one.”

“She’s a hungry girl.” Victor said cutely, “How does it feel by the way? Is it weird?”

“It’s…questionable. I don’t really know how to explain it. Think of it like…holding onto a hose and feeling the water rush through. Only put that feeling in your chest. It’s kind of a prickly feeling too ? I don’t know.”

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Victor chuckled, scooting closer, “But it’s still so amazing; what your body can do.”

“Is it?”

“Of course.” Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s slightly flattened tummy, “Think about it. You carried our beautiful little baby for almost 9 months, and now you're feeding her with the very same body that nurtured her and helped her grow. I don’t think there are words to describe how incredible that is.”

Yuuri’s face lit up with an adoring smile at Victor’s words, using his shoulder to wipe at few tears that had collected in his eyes, “God, I’m not even pregnant anymore and I still can’t go longer than 30 minutes without crying.” 

Victor reached a hand up and wiped away Yuuri’s stray tears with his thumb, then swiped at the inky black bangs on his forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to the warmed skin. 

“You’re too good to me…” Yuuri trailed, voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey, you just had a baby. I think I’m allowed to spoil you a little bit.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. If he had a dime for every Victor had told him that…

He looked back down at his chest, noticing that Elena’s suckling had started to diminish a bit. Her eyelids were drooping, feathering a dainty shadow across her rosy little cheeks from her long, silver lashes.

“Awee are you getting sleepy my beautiful little milaya?” Victor cooed.

Right on cue as if to prove a point, Elena’s mouth stretched open into a yawn, her pink gums and tongue becoming fully exposed as Yuuri’s nipple fell from her mouth. 

Yuuri giggled, “I think that’s a yes.”

“I guess eating is a lot of work. Oh, but she looks so peaceful.” Victor whispered, stroking her silken cheek.

“She really looks a lot like you when her eyes are closed. All of that hair…Nina was right about that when discussing why my heartburn was so bad.”

Victor reached behind Yuuri and hugged him closer by his shoulder. He also pinched the edge of his hospital gown and brought it back up to cover his chest, to which Yuuri hummed a quiet ‘thank you’. 

“I still can’t believe she’s ours.”

“And I still can’t believe you haven’t taken any pictures yet.”

Victor brought his other hand up and waggled a finger playfully, “Oh don’t worry. There will be plenty of time for that.” He paused, smiling, “Later though. When you’re feeling up to it. I have to uphold my claimed role of Paparazzi after all.”

Yuuri laughed, “You’re such a goof.”

“Yes, but I’m your goof.”

“That you are.”

Yuuri tilted his head upward, resting his chin on Victor's shoulder, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


7:42 PM

“Oh, Yuuri…she’s beautiful !”

“She’s one the prettiest newborns I’ve ever seen.”

“That hair, oh my goodness…”

“Awe! She’s adorable !

“Way to go little brother.” 

Yuuri smiled, “Thank you, everyone.”

Yurio peered over Phichit’s shoulder, “She’s pretty cute despite Victor being her Dad.”

“I’m RIGHT here you know.” 

Yuuri snorted, watching as both males stuck thier tongues out at eachother.

After Yuuri, Victor, and Elena got some rest (To which Yuuri insisted upon since Victor hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep while Yuuri was in labor), they decided it was time to have everyone come in and meet the newest little addition. 

Yuuri’s parents and sister had nearly been in tears, as well as Yuuko, and everyone else was bubbly with happiness; Even Yurio. 

They all couldn’t get over how much Elena resembled the two of them, nearly falling over backwards at her little coos and quiet baby babbles. She had even sneezed once and Victor and Yuuri nearly had a heart attack over how adorable it was.

She was still bundled up in a pink blanket with her tiny arms let out at the top, which allowed them to flail and grasp around at the several different voices in the room, eyes wide and full of amazed confusion. 

“I’m really happy for you buddy,” Phichit said, stepping up. He put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “She really is perfect.”

“Perfect?” Chris gasped suddenly, “That is an understatement ! She’s a pure, stunning little angel ! Of course I expected nothing less as she has you two as her parents.”

Yuuri blushed, “Thank you, Chris. And you know Phichit…Victor and I want to get her newborn photos taken soon, so if you want to-“ 

“You don’t even need to finish,” Phichit snapped his fingers with a wink “I gotcha.”

Yuuri nodded gratefully, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Minami had taken a small step forward, a great looked of interest sketched onto his face.

“She’s so tiny,” He murmured, “Can I touch her ? I’ll be gentle.”

Yuuri grinned, “Of course you can.”

He shifted his position, bringing Elena’s body closer to Minami on the other side of the bed. The young male reached his hand out and stroked the skin on Elena’s soft knuckle. Her hand turned over and immediately grabbed onto Minami’s finger in a powerful, little grip, with no intention of letting go. Her teeny lips twitched at the corners and settled, before turning upwards completely into a sweet, little smile.

Minami’s eyes immediately lit up at the reaction and Yuuri giggled.

“Haha…I think she likes you.”

“She’s smiling,” Minami squeaked, “That’s so cute !” 

“Victor got a photo of her smiling earlier too,” Yuuri recalled, guiding his finger softly over the shape of Elena's lips, “It was right before you all came in here. I was telling her that everyone was going to come in to meet her when she did it. Like she was excited or something.”

“It was the cutest thing !” Victor gushed, “Hold on, let me find it.”

He fished out his phone from his pocket and went to his photo gallery app while Yuuri continued talking with everyone. Using his index finger, he tapped the small square on his screen, waiting a few moments for the photos to load.

But when they did, one single photo came into his view instead of his very widespread collection.

He could feel his breath catch in his throat

It was a photo of his mother’s shrine…

His index finger mindlessly caressed her thin, angelic face on the screen.

That’s right. He had brought the photo up earlier when they were discerning Elena’s features after she had fallen asleep again.

Turns out, having Elena look so much like Victor, subsequently meant that Elena would also look like her grandmother. Same lips, same hair, same eyebrow crease in the forehead…they even shared the same name. 

Yuuri had been the one to suggest it. 

He had known so little about them, just minute details from the handful of memories that Victor had; Yet out of all the names he could have chosen for their baby girl, he had chosen Elena, plus the middle name ‘Alexandria’ after Victor’s father. 

Her name carried pure Nikiforov origin, minus having Katsuki dashed in the combination.

He remembered how scared Yuuri had been when he recommended it, nervous that the request was far too selfish. 

He didn’t say anything at the time, but Victor almost laughed with how ridiculous his thinking was. 

His kind, sweet, beautiful Yuuri…thought he was selfish ? After everything he had done for him, had given him ?

Victor looked up from his phone and let his eyes trail a soft gaze from the foot of the hospital bed and up until it landed directly on Yuuri.

Now that part was definitely true.

Ever since Yuuri had entered his life, he had given Victor so much. 

He had given him support, appreciation, commitment, honestly, trust, understanding, respect, undying, unrequited love, and more.

So much more. 

But today, as he sat there, watching the love of his life hold Elena's tiny, swaddled up body in his arms smiling and laughing with everyone around him…He realized that Yuuri also gave him something he believed he had lost long ago, something precious, something that he would treasure and be thankful for for the rest of his life.

He had given him…a family. 

(To view photo, hold link down and choose to view in another tab. Hope you enjoy this little extra sprinkle of cuteness :3 )

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter had me thinking, rethinking, backspacing, and adding in last minute things allll of the time. But I think it turned out perfect and I hope it was perfect for all of you as well. 
> 
> I want to give you all one last thank you for all of the support I've received on this story. All of your comments and requests meant the world to me and more. I appreciate every single one you ❤️
> 
> I'm going to be taking a small break for the rest of December and a bit of January to celebrate the holidays, but I'll definitely be back soon with more content. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays !
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


End file.
